Seducing Harry Potter
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: After much thought, Draco comes to the conclusion that he wants Harry Potter. And what Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy gets. Now all he needs is a plan. But there's just one problem, his innocent little Gryffindor isn't as clueless as he thinks.
1. Chapter 1

_Draco's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he tasted the bitter drops of pre cum slide onto his tongue as his kiss swollen lips slowly took the cherry red head of a cock into his mouth. He sucked languidly concentrating on his task, and reveling in the delicious sounds his lover was making. He placed one hand on the tanned, and firm thigh next to his face, and reached the other one down to lightly fondle, and caress his partners balls. He hummed in delight as he felt the tensing of the boy under his ministrations, and gulped reflexively as strings of pearly white fluid slid down his throat, the sensations causing him to come himself without even being touched. He slowly got up to bend down, and place a kiss on his lover's lips letting him taste himself on his tongue._

Draco bolted upright in his bed, cold sweat running down his face and body. He looked down, and groaned as he felt his sticky semen coating the lower half of his body, and his sheets.

He remembered himself screaming in horror the first time he had a dream like that, but now the shock wasn't as bad, instead it was replaced by a minimal frustration, and a terrible longing. It wasn't the gay part of the dream that had horrified him the first time having long ago realized his preferences for his own sex. No, it was the other person in his dream that had shocked him so much. He was frustrated, because the amazing boy that had captivated his mind for nights on end night was none other than the previous bane of his existence, Harry Potter.

Draco quietly spelled away the mess covering his sheets, and silently stole away to his bathroom in his private head boy's quarters.

As he showered he reflected on his dream. He cursed as he realized he was getting hard again, and refusing to wank off to the image of Potter. He turned on the water to freezing, and after about five minutes, got out.

This is ridiculous Draco thought in agitation. I've always gotten everything I've ever wanted! As much as he was loathe to admit it, he wanted Potter, badly. Every class with him was horrible. He had to force himself not to stare at him, and practically pounce on him, even in the middle of bloody potions he wanted to ravish the raven haired boy! But, what was even worse, was that he was actually beginning to want the Gryffindor for even more than just his body. He could admit that Potter was hot, there was no denying it. And he wouldn't have been so upset if it had just been teenage lust. But no, he was actually developing, oh Merlin, a crush on his old enemy.

Draco pulled at his platinum blond hair in frustration, and then let it fall loosely around his face. Walking over to the mirror, he began to slowly run a comb through his damp hair. As he looked at himself he came to a decision, Malfoy name be damned. It had lost most of its prestige after the war anyway. He wanted Potter, and it was Potter that he was more than determined to get.

All he needed was a plan, and the beautiful boy that had captivated him would soon be his, and only his because he hated to share. Smirking at the thought of capturing the unaware boy, Draco wrapped the towel tighter around his waist, and exited the bathroom.

-x-x-x-

Draco entered the great hall next to Blaise, eyes scanning the room in search of his prey. Something dangerous flashed in his liquid mercury gaze for a brief second that would have had any first year quivering in fear. As he sat down, he continued to study the happily chatting raven haired beauty across the hall, until he, feeling the gaze of someone on him, lifted his bright emerald eyes up to lock with Draco's.

Draco began his took the chance to begin his plan instantly, licking his lips suggestively before sending Harry a coy wink. The Gryffindor stared back, eyes wide in confusion, with a light blush gracing his cheeks before turning back to his breakfast quickly.

Draco smirked, chuckling quietly to himself earning a sideways glance form his best friend.

"I have a plan, Blaise." He said casually, taking a sip from his Pumpkin juice as he allowed his eyes to seek out the Gryffindor again.

Blaise looked at him fully this time, intrigued, "Another one of your famous plans, do tell."

"I want something." Draco began, ignoring Pansy's attempts at sending him smoldering looks. Really, the girl just didn't know when someone wasn't interested.

Blaise shrugged, "Then buy it." He said simply, taking a bite of his toast.

Draco rolled his eyes at his friend, "You obviously lack the proper skills to think on a more then simplistic level this early in the morning if you can't realize that I wouldn't need a plan for something I wanted if it was as simple as just buying it."

Blaise scowled lightly, before grinning, "Well, I'm not the one who walked into a wall one morning after a night of 'studying' with Theodore."

Draco glared, "It was a long, drunken night, and we agreed never to talk about it."

Blaise chuckled, "Fine, fine. So, what is it that you want, and what does this plan entail?"

"I want someone." Draco said, mulling over whether or not his friend would actually take him seriously.

"Oh?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I want Harry Potter."

Blaise stared back at him, seemingly emotionless before he spoke, a light smirk on his face. "I knew all those fights the two of you had had to have some kind of sexual tension behind them."

Draco sighed, "Yes, well I'm not so sure it was on both sides, Potter's probably too innocent to know what sexual tension is."

"Well, knowing you I'm sure he's going to find out."

The blond smirked, "Of course, Harry's not going to know what hit him."

_AN: Tell me what you think, and vote on the poll on my profile! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Game of Seduction

Draco smirked deviously at the unaware boy in front of him. It was just too good to be true. He had left the Great Hall shortly after the raven haired boy had, alone to his great delight. Blaise had given him a knowing look as he left, obviously to begin the first part of his plan. And oh what an elaborate plan it was. The first step was simple, merely arouse Harry's curiosity, and other things if he was lucky.

Pulling out his wand he smirked, barely suppressing a gleeful smile that threatened to break out.

"_Diffindo_" he murmured, watching carefully as the seams along the edge of Harry's bag ripped causing his books and various items to fall to the floor.

"Dammit!" Harry cursed quietly, looking down at his bag in confusion. Sighing to himself, he bent down to begin picking up the assorted items, giving Draco a delicious view of his amazing back side.

"Nice arse Harry" Draco purred, walking up to the raven haired boy and picking up his fallen notebook.

"What" Harry spluttered, turning an embarrassed shade of red.

Draco rolled his eyes, looking down at Harry like he was slow, "I said nice art" he spoke slowly, handing Harry his open notebook with doodles on it to add emphasis.

"I . . . Oh, um thanks . . . Draco" he said, finally noticing that Draco had called him by his first name.

Draco shrugged, taking a few items from Harry, "C'mon" he murmured nodding down the corridor. Looking at him in confusion, Harry readjusted the items in his hands and followed him down the hallway.

"Are you alright Draco?" Harry asked, giving him a sidelong glance. The Slytherin had been acting very strange this morning, and the look he had given Harry in the Great Hall had seemed . . . lustful, something that seemed to make the room get a lot hotter, and send shivers down his spine. Blushing, Harry looked away from the raised eyebrow Draco was giving him.

"Never better" The Slytherin replied casually, smirking at the pink tinge the shorter teen's cheeks had taken.

It's just" Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I know things changed after the war, but . . ."

"Things have changed; we've changed, for the better. I was a part the past seven years, but I'm determined to correct that."

"By carrying my books?" Harry asked skeptically.

Draco laughed a sensual free laugh that made Harry's breath hitch. "Partly, but the main thing is I no longer have to do anyone's bidding, and can pursue my own . . . interests." They stopped as they reached the classroom door, and Harry noticed just how close they were now standing, he could feel the others breath mingling with his own. "And when I want something, I go after it." Harry swallowed, well aware that Draco's tone implied something far from innocent.

"W-we should get to class" Harry murmured, trying not to think of the tiny feeling of loss he felt as Draco stepped away from him.

"Of course" Draco said, opening the door for Harry and stepping in after him.

The silver eyed teen couldn't help himself as his eyes eagerly took in the small frame in front of him. Taking a seat at the back of the class, Harry placed his things carefully on the table before him and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as Draco slid into the seat beside him.

"This is new" Harry observed quietly, smiling back despite himself as Draco grinned at him, leaning back in his chair and watching Harry carefully, hungrily. Harry shivered, happy for the distraction as other students began filing in the classroom. He shrugged off the curious glances Hermione and Ron shot his way as they sat at the table in front of him.

Blaise looked on in interest, sharing a conspiratorial smile with Draco. The blond couldn't help but notice where Blaise sat. The two rarely sat apart when they shared a class, and Draco smirked as he saw who his friend had pulled up a seat beside. Perhaps Blaise had someone of his own to seduce. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention back to the delectable Gryffindor next to him.

Raising a pale hand he gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind the teen's ear, letting the touch linger as he trailed downwards to the back of his next before slowly withdrawing.

"Draco" Harry said, voice the faintest bit higher than usual, "What's gotten into you?"

"I believe what you need to be worried about, Harry, is what's going to be getting into you" he smirked.

"What" Harry hissed, face turning a ridiculous shade of red, much to the Slytherin's delight.

Draco's eyes widened, feigning innocence, "I was simply insinuating that with the upcoming exams, stress can get to you, and we wouldn't want that to happen" he said with a small smile, "But I guess it's a good thing that I know some _very_ affective stress relievers."

Harry opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to think of a response. Draco watched in amusement, happy that the first part of his multi step seduction plan was going well.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks" Harry said in a strained voice, eyeing Draco carefully.

Draco continued to stare at him, loving the blush that spread across tanned cheeks as Harry was undoubtedly thinking dirty thoughts thanks to Draco's light teasing.

"Feeling a little hot there Harry?" Draco asked, making the brunette scowl at the obvious enjoyment in the others voice.

Harry looked away, silently cursing how obvious he was. Since when had his hormones ever been so out of control? He was positive the blond knew exactly what he was doing to him, despite his poor attempt at pretending otherwise. Draco was truly Slytherin, Harry mused to himself as he tried to shift his thoughts into a safer zone, desperately trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

Biting his lip in thought, Harry continued to observe the Slytherin next to him. He didn't know what game Draco was playing with him, but he was determined to win.

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just had no inspiration for this chapter so sorry if it's totally crappy! Also, Blaise will have a special someone to seduce in this, I just don't know who yet. . . I'm currently deciding between Neville and Theodore, so tell me who you want! Other suggestions are of course welcomed, though it will be slash. _

_Also, make sure you visit and nominate something for the Drarry Awards at __: / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces =) __Link's also on my profile. And vote on the poll there! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	3. Hungry?

"What was that about?" Ron asked angrily, as the golden trio made their way down the corridor to transfiguration, Ron and Hermione staring at Harry, waiting for an answer.

"What was what about?" Harry asked feigning innocence as he stared avidly ahead, not meeting his friends' curious gazes as he tried to prevent the oncoming blush that threatened to come at the thought of the previous class.

"You know what Harry" Hermione said, "What was that with you and Malfoy"

"We were just sitting together"

"With _Malfoy_?" Ron said, disbelieving, "We've hated him and he's hated us since First Year"

"Things change I guess, I mean both of us have changed. The war's over, and we've decided to start over, try being friend's or at least civil to each other." Harry said, glancing at his hot tempered friend to gage his reaction.

"Well I think that's very mature" Hermione said before the protesting redhead had the chance to say anything, "Don't you Ron?"

"Yeah, sure" Ron muttered.

"You're okay with this, right?" Harry asked, wondering why he cared so much if his friends liked him, it was only Malfoy, and he wasn't even completely sure of his motives yet.

"As long as you're sure Harry" Hermione said with a small smile as the three entered the transfiguration classroom, taking seats near the middle.

-x-x-x-

"So I see you have your eye on a Gryffindor as well" Draco said with a smirk as he walked beside his best friend, staring at the retreating blushing Gryffindor as he walked hastily down the corridor.

Blaise smirked as well, "Longbottom certainly has changed" he said staring after the teen as well. Neville had lost his baby fat and had a much more defined body, though not as muscled as Blaise's he was fit from all his training with the DA, and his brown locks had grown longer, framing his face nicely.

Draco nodded in agreement, "And your plan is?"

Blaise thought for a moment, "I suppose it's somewhat like yours, I just need to be a tiny bit more subtle"

Draco raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Since when have you ever been subtle?"

"Since I realized I could scare him off if I told him I want him to be my boyfriend and shag him senseless."

"Well, seeing as it's Longbottom you're probably right on the subtle thing. How's it going so far?"

"Well" Blaise said with a small smile, "I managed to make him blush what I think is a record number of times."

"Impressive" Draco mused, "How long do you think it will take to bring him around?"

"I don't know" Blaise drawled, "How long do you think it will take you with Harry?"

"I don't know" Draco said, running a hand through his soft blond locks, "This is Potter, and he's not exactly too experienced in this field, though he is more so than Longbottom."

Blaise sighed, but smirked despite his minute frustration, "This is going to be harder than I originally planned, but then again I am irresistible."

Draco snorted, "Keep telling yourself that"

-x-x-x-

"Harry!" Said teens head snapped up as he located the source of the annoyingly high pitched voice, groaning internally as he spotted Ginny.

Draco too looked up from his place among his fellow Slytherins towards the end of the entrance hall frowning in distaste as he saw the weaslette cling on to the raven haired boy, thrusting her chest out at him in a way she must have thought looked alluring but only served to make her look more like the slut she was lately.

"Hey Gin" Harry said with a small smile while slowly disentangling the girl from himself.

"Where have you been Harry?" she practically purred, attempting a seductive smile.

"Um, in class?" Harry said, wondering where Ron and Hermione were.

"I hate it that we don't have any classes together, we never see each other" Ginny pouted, "I mean you're just one year ahead of me!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said in a false cheery voice, "We see each other plenty."

Ginny frowned, "I just wish we had more time together, I love your company."

"I like yours too." Harry said, trying not to be obvious as he searched the hallway for his friends, but gave up when he saw no sign of the couple. "Um, have you seen Ron and Hermione?"

"Oh" Ginny blinked in surprise, "I told them to go on into the Great Hall and that'd I'd wait for you, but I ran into Lavender before I saw you, sorry."

"It's fine" Harry said with a small smile, moving to walk away but Ginny stopped him with a delicately manicured hand on his chest.

"Actually, I was wondering if we could grab a snack from the kitchens and perhaps have a private picnic."

"Well, I . . ."

"Hello, Harry, weaslette, I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Draco drawled with a smirk. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption, thankful to see the blond at his side.

"Actually" Ginny said sharply, "You are"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise ignored her presence, "Are you ready Harry?"

"For what" The Gryffindor asked perplexed.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You asked me to help you with potions remember?"

Harry blinked slowly before realization crossed his emerald eyes, "Right, of course, sorry. Ginny could you please tell Ron and Hermione that I'm grabbing something to eat in the kitchens since I', studying with Draco, and that I'll catch up with them later?"

"Sure, but I was really looking forward to spending time with you" she all but whined.

"I'll see you later" Harry said offering her a smile that looked more like a grimace, as the blond took his hand and lead him down the corridor.

Draco met Blaise's gaze and the two exchanged gazes as the rest of the Slytherins went to enter the Great Hall, Blaise no doubt to find a certain Gryffindor.

"Thanks" Harry said with a smile that Draco realized he liked very much.

Snapping out of his temporary daze at the beauty of Harry's smile, he offered a grin of his own. "No problem, I had to save you from her clutches before she practically raped you. She was basically undressing you with her eyes and if anyone's going to be touching that delectable body of yours it's going to be me" he said smoothly, amused as emerald eyes widened. He raised an elegant eyebrow, "Something the matter Harry?"

"Well, um, you just . . ." he croaked, staring at Draco with a careful gaze, "what did you . . . Did you mean that"

"Of course" Draco quipped, pulling him along to the kitchens again as they had stopped walking briefly, "The weaslette can't seem to keep her clothes on around you, a First Year could see that."

"That's not . . ." Harry said with a blush as he met smoldering silver eyes that seemed to be undressing him as well, though this oddly was a lot more welcomed than Ginny's. "Never mind" he murmured with a shiver, noticing for the first time that their hands were still clasped as they stood before the portrait guarding the kitchens. "Let's just get something to eat, I'm hungry" he said as he tickled the pear and stepped inside as the portrait swung open.

"So am I." he heard the Slytherin say quietly, "But not for food." Harry couldn't help the blush that sprang to his cheeks.

_AN: Hope this chapter was okay, I'm not thrilled with it but I hope you liked it! Thanks to my awesome beta eternal-depths-of-emerald. Please vote on the poll in my profile and go check out the Drarry Awards, the links on my profile._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. Strawberry Seduction and Malfoy Property

Harry couldn't help staring at the Slytherin as he coolly gave orders to the house elves who scurried about to meet his demands, noticing for the first time how sensual Draco's voice could sound. Shaking his head resolutely he sat down across from the blond, cheeks taking on a slight pink tinge as knowing silver eyes met his.

Resolutely avoiding the older teens gaze, Harry looked around at nothing in particular, determined not to be drawn into a staring contest that he knew he would lose, which was undoubtedly another part of one of Draco's games.

The elves silently but proudly presented an array of foods and sweets for the two boys, which Draco politely thanked them for, much to Harry's surprise. Noticing the Gryffindor's shock the blond raised a single pale eyebrow in question, making Harry flush slightly. '_Really'_ he thought in self disappointment, '_I have to stop blushing; I'm acting like a First Year with a crush!'_

"I um . . ." Harry trailed off while avidly fighting down his blush, "I just didn't think you'd be so nice to the house elves, from what Dobby said . . ."

Grey eyes darkened minutely and Harry instantly wished that he'd kept his mouth shut. "Sorry" he murmured.

"It's fine" Draco said, smiling slightly. "I suppose I haven't always been the nicest to elves, and I guess Dobby was no exception, but like I said, I've changed a lot . . . grown" Harry smiled slightly, for once getting a glimpse of the mature teen in front of him who had changed so much from the arrogant boy he had first met that day in Madame Malkins. "In more ways then one" The blond finished in a purr, smirk gracing his lips as Harry's blush came back to light despite all his hard work.

"Right . . . well" Harry said, busying himself with a cheery tart to avoid further embarrassment.

Draco smiled, nibbling on a pastry himself as he watched the nervous teen before him.

"So I see the weaslette still has eyes for you" he said casually, watching carefully for the other's reaction.

"Yeah" Harry said, chancing a glance up now that the conversation had drifted into safer subjects. "Unfortunately"

"Unfortunate indeed" Draco drawled, eyes lighting up in amusement. "You two are entirely unsuited for each other, you need someone who could be your lover and partner in crime, someone who can take care of you. . . in every possible since of the term." He said in a would be innocent manner if Harry hadn't caught the telling glint in his eyes.

"Perhaps" he murmured, proud that he had managed to prevent a blush. "I'll just have to wait until I find that person then"

"Perhaps" the blond agreed, meeting his gaze unwaveringly, "Or they might even be right in front of you."

Harry swallowed, murmuring something unintelligible as he reached for a strawberry, avoiding the intense gaze he knew was fixed on him.

Draco had to keep himself in check as he watched rosy lips enclose around the red fruit. Merlin, for the first time he wished he could be a fruit.

He watched this display of unintentional seduction for about five minutes before finally deciding that he couldn't take the unintentional teasing any longer. Quickly, he reached in right as the raven haired beauty was about to put another strawberry into his kissable mouth and snatched it, taking a bite himself as if getting back at the cruel fruit before placing it between rosy lips that were still open slightly in surprise.

Reflexively, Harry chewed the fruit slowly before swallowing, looking at Draco perplexed, unable to fight off the furious blush that sprang to his cheeks. "Wh-what, um, Draco . . . ?"

Draco shrugged, offering a seemingly innocent smile, "I wanted a strawberry and you were about to eat the last one."

Harry stared at him, slightly incredulous and still flushed, "I'm sure the house elves could have brought you some."

Silver eyes sparkled in amusement. "I'm sure they could, but I didn't feel like waiting. What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets" he said with a smile as he stood, letting the house elves know that they were finished. Grabbing a still slightly stunned Harry by the hand he stood, pulling the Gryffindor out the door behind him.

Noticing the lack of students in the hallway he assumed that they were all still in the Great Hall giving the two a few more minutes without distractions. Draco cursed as he was proved wrong by the flash of red waiting at the end of the hallway.

Letting go of Harry's hand, he fell into step slightly behind the emerald eyed boy, pulling out his wand as an idea came to him. Murmuring a simple spell he watched in satisfaction as neat cursive writing in bright green danced across the unaware teen's back.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed as she ran over to the two, arm clutching the raven haired boy's in a vice like grip. "I was getting so worried about you, I mean you were in _his_ company after all."

"My company" The Slytherin said, raising an eyebrow in incredulity. "Harry would have more need to be concerned if her were in your company."

"What?" The redhead screeched stamping her foot in annoyance.

Draco smirked, "Well you do tend to grope him, drop innuendos, and thrust your small Third Year robes covered chest at him every five minutes, and I don't." The Slytherin stated. Draco noticed a slightly amused glint in Harry's eyes and he couldn't help but share it, so maybe he did the first two things, but certainly not the last!

"I don't . . . he doesn't . . . it- it's not small!" Ginny stuttered, "And even if I did those ludicrous things, why would he ever want to be with _you_ instead of _me_."

Smirking, Draco grabbed Harry's hand, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the annoying redhead before him. "If you still don't get it, take a good look at Harry's back as we leave." Harry looked at him in confusion but Draco's smirk only grew as he began to lead the perplexed Gryffindor down the corridor.

Ginny's eyes widened as she read the words written across an unaware Harry's back, for written clearly was: Property of Draco Malfoy.

_AN: Happy New Years! I hope you all like this, I wrote it beforehand, but forgot to save it, so I had to rewrite the whole thing! Anyways, sorry if it seems a bit rushed but I hope it isn't too bad. Let me know what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	5. Reactions

"Don't be mad, Harry." Draco drawled with a smirk, "Though your pout is rather adorable."

Harry glared, "I'm _not_ pouting, and I have every right to be mad, I should hex you."

"That's one idea, though I'm sure I could find much more . . . pleasuring things we could do."

Harry glared, fighting off his blush desperately. This only caused Draco to chuckle, making Harry sigh in exasperation, placing his head on the table with a small groan.

"Hmm, moaning for me already" Draco said lowly, before standing up, laughing as Harry's head snapped up, eyes widening in shock, face matching the red of his tie.

Draco walked away, appropriately satisfied with his teasing for the moment as he entered to storage cupboard at the back of the potions room. Slughorn had basically left them to their own devises, instructing them to get into pairs and prepare a vial of veritaserum.

The two had gotten several curious looks as they decided, despite Harry's slight frustration with the blond, to be partners. Draco smirked, remembering the look on his face as Neville pointed out the writing on his back, nearly as embarrassed as the emerald eyed teen himself.

"Someone seems awfully self satisfied." Blaise murmured, looking over the ingredients idly.

"I could say the same for you" Draco drawled, "or was it only me imagining the smug smile on your face once Neville agreed to be your partner?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I have every right to be smug, I think I got him to blush the brightest I've ever seen."

The blond raised an eyebrow, intrigued, "What exactly did you say to him?"

The Slytherin, finally spotting what he had been searching for, plucked it off the shelf and turned to face his friend, "For his ears only I'm afraid." he said with a smirk, noticing his friend's playful glare, "Good luck with Potter, nice job of staking your claim" he said with a wink, exiting the cupboard.

Draco gathered the ingredients he needed, walking back to his table where Harry was busy setting up the cauldron. "Still mad?" he asked.

"Yes" the raven haired teen mumbled, not meeting the Slytherin's eyes.

Draco sighed, setting everything out and beginning to prepare the potion. "I don't see the problem; it drew attention to a very good feature"

"I- you . . . I can't believe you just said that" he said quietly, trying to keep a small smile off his face.

Draco didn't say anything, a plan coming to mind. Hoping the Gryffindor didn't notice, he began to slow in his actions, having made the potion a few times before. Instead, he let his eyes drift over to his friend every now and again, observing.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined Blaise to become smitten with a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom no less. Though, he had to admit the younger teen had become noticeably more attractive, he'd never imagined that he would be his friend's type. Not that Blaise had a particular type, having had the reputation of screwing anything that moved.

Draco smiled as he was interrupted from his thoughts by the bell signaling the end of class, making him wonder where the time had gone.

"Alright everyone" Slughorn said as he entered the classroom, "put your potions up and leave them on the empty shelf, we'll test them out tomorrow."

"Professor" Draco said, looking into their nearly empty cauldron, "could Harry and I work on it tonight, we haven't finished."

Sighing Slughorn waved a hand carelessly, "Yes, fine, just have it ready by tomorrow."

Smiling inwardly Draco helped Harry pack their things away. "Come to the Slytherin dorms tonight, if we blow something up I'd rather it be in there then my Head Boy dorms, we can work on it then."

Harry bit his lip, for some reason nervous at the idea of being alone with the Slytherin in his room. "Alright . . . what time?"

"I have some stuff to work on with Blaise" Draco said vaguely, intent on getting Blaise to tell him all the dirty details on what was happening with Neville. Knowing his friend, he had already strapped the unsuspecting Gryffindor on a broom intent on taking him for the emotional ride of his life. Whether or not he completely understood the entire attraction, he was still a Slytherin, and Blaise's best friend, making him determined to find out just what was happening between the two. "Can you come by at ten?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, not quite meeting his eye, "that sounds fine."

"Great" Draco said, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. "And, I am sorry, not for what I did. Of course, I quite liked the look to be honest, and I wasn't lying when I said it drew attention to one of your many great features."

Harry glared, "But" Draco said, sighing as his smirk melted into a somewhat sheepish smile, "I am sorry for upsetting you, and for letting any other guy get the chance to ogle that fine arse. . . Now that I think about it, maybe I should have put the words lower, for emphasis. . ." he trailed off, thinking to himself of all the possibilities, ignoring Harry's incredulous and embarrassed failing attempts at forming words. "That blush looks quite nice on you Harry" he commented, almost as an afterthought.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again, "Thank you for the apology Draco, if you could call it that" he added with a small smile. He couldn't help but find the blonde's behavior a bit endearing and flattering, as shocking as that was to him.

"I'll see you tonight, Harry" Draco said, purring the words as he walked closer to the teen, placing a bold yet subtle hand inside his robes to rest lightly on his hip, drawing a shiver from the emerald eyed boy. Smirking at the reaction he received, he quickly withdrew, leaving Harry with a strange feeling of loss as he grabbed their supplies and exited the classroom.

Harry sighed, leaning back against the desk and staring up at the ceiling. _'What was Draco playing at?'_

_AN: Sorry it took so long for the update, but I hope you liked this! I know it was a more of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. Oh, and please tell me if you'd like to see any scenes from Blaise or Neville's point of view._

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. Bottoms Up

Harry paused at the entrance to the Slytherin dorms, only then realizing that he didn't have the password. He scowled, he did not feel like waiting around for a Slytherin to come up, but regardless, sat down on an adjacent wall and waited, hopefully Draco would think to get him if he didn't show up on time.

He checked his watch; it was a few minutes past eight, the time they had set to meet. Closing his eyes for a second he mentally prepared himself, knowing that Draco would try_ something_ tonight. He wondered if this was just some game, or if Draco had genuine feelings for him, the latter thought making his stomach twist. His eyes widened, he hadn't thought much of it, but he supposed he was supposed to be somewhat disturbed by that thought, not . . . _excited_. He took a deep breath, wondering when he had gone from hating the Slytherin, to liking him, in more than just a friendly way.

The wall moved back as the entrance to the Slytherin common room was opened, and Harry looked up, hopeful. His eyes widened as he spotted a familiar head of curly hair.

"_Neville_?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Harry!" Neville said in surprise, and Harry couldn't tell if his blush was from the unexpected meeting or whatever Blaise had previously been saying to him. Harry thought it may have been a combination of both judging by the smirk Blaise wore.

"Hello Harry" Blaise said calmly.

"Harry" Draco said, coming into view with a small smile, "sorry I forgot to give you the password, ready?"

"Yeah" Harry nodded, standing and walking toward the entrance, raising an amused eyebrow as he passed Neville.

His fellow Gryffindor held up the book he had in his hands, almost as if it were a shield. "Blaise was just letting me borrow a book on rare plants."

"Right" Harry said, nodding as he hid a smile.

"I'll see you later Neville" Blaise said with a small smile, making Neville blush even more.

"Um, yeah, thanks" Neville said, offering a somewhat shy smile of his own before exiting the common room, Blaise turning to go to one of the dark couches.

Draco took Harry's hand, and before the Gryffindor could protest was leading him to the returning eight year Slytherin boys' dorms.

Harry said nothing as the door shut behind them, biting his lip to keep from mentioning the fact that Draco hadn't let go of his hand, not that he minded.

"Finally, the room's empty." Draco said pulling Harry over to what he assumed was his bed. "Goyle rarely leaves and I think Theodore has found his next conquest."

"Were Blaise and Neville up here then?" Harry asked, unable to stop his curiosity.

Draco smirked, "Yes, they were up here for a while, I didn't stay."

Harry nodded as Draco stood, feeling a sense of loss as the blond let go of his hand and walked to the desk beside his bed, motioning for Harry to come over. "Though we didn't get too far, we can maybe have this done in an hour or two."

Harry sighed, he may not have hated the subject, but this wasn't exactly his idea of fun either.

As if reading his thoughts Draco smirked, "I know, I can think of a much better way to be spending the time, but this needs to be finished." He said, leaning over and grabbing a vial, brushing Harry's waist as he did so.

Harry shivered, though he didn't step back as Draco moved closer, just staring at the Slytherin silently. Draco brought his hand up, brushing a stray strand of raven hair behind Harry's ear with a tiny smile, letting his hand linger on the Gryffindor's face longer than necessary.

"Let's start" Draco said with a smirk, pulling away abruptly, satisfied at the slight pink tinge to Harry's cheeks.

Harry stared at him for a few seconds, pursing his lips as he turned away, grabbing the instructions and reading off the first few as the two began.

As Harry stirred the potion, about half an hour into the brewing process, he asked, "Are you gay?"

Draco paused in his cutting, looking at him with a single raised eyebrow as he remained silent. Harry flushed, wondering why he had compulsively asked.

"Um, sorry" he murmured, "it's none of my business, I just thought-"

Draco smirked, "Yes I'm gay Harry, why, interested?" he asked, stepping closer.

Harry turned away, attempting to hide his blush as he went back to stirring the potion, mumbling "Just curious"

Draco leaned against his bed post, crossing his arms, "Well I'm more than happy to help you experiment, all for the sake of satisfying your curiosity of course. And trust me, you'll be more than satisfied." He said with a leer.

Harry cleared his throat, "That's not what I meant."

"Maybe not" Draco shrugged, going back to cutting, and brushing cold fingers gently across the nape of Harry's neck, "but it's what you want."

Harry said nothing, unsure if a dispute would be true or not.

"So, has the weaslette finally left you alone?"

"Yes, thanks to your ever so helpful sign on me." He said sarcastically.

Draco smiled innocently, "I thought it was a rather nice show of creativity, and a very effective method of getting her to stop sexually harassing you."

Harry sighed, "You can't be serious."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, "It worked didn't it?"

"Property of Draco Malfoy?" Harry challenged.

The Slytherin shrugged, "What can I say; I'm not good at sharing."

"I wasn't aware that I was yours?"

"You will be" Draco murmured with a smile, the confident words making Harry shiver as he moved to the next step of the potion, ignoring the comment.

They kept up a relatively normal conversation during the rest of the potion making, Draco carefully dropping innuendos here and there, never failing to gain a blush or a shiver from the, to his delight, responsive Gryffindor. He only wondered how responsive he'd be in other situations. . .

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he scanned over his notes, and then glanced back at the potion, satisfied that it had been completed as it was supposed to.

"Are we done?" Harry asked, pulling the spoon out and setting it down on a cloth.

"Well, it looks right; I mean it's clear, now the only thing left is to test it."

Harry swallowed, glancing nervously at the Slytherin, "And who exactly is going to test it?"

Draco just stared at him, finally saying, "Well, you don't expect me to take it, do you?"

Harry blinked at him, giving him a look that clearly said 'yes, yes he did'. "Why can't you, something to hide?"

Draco smirked, "Not really, but I think I'd find it much more interesting if you took it."

Harry snorted, "Right, and give you the perfect opportunity to find out whatever you wanted about me, know all of my secrets?"

"Scared?"

"In your dreams."

"Yes, you are" Draco said idly as he walked over to his trunk, opening it and bending down to take something out of it. "Alright then" he said, placing two butterbeers on his desk and opening them, before pouring a tiny drop of the potion into each of them, for that was all that it took, and stirring them lightly with a clean thin rod. Setting it down he picked up the bottles and handed one to Harry with a challenging grin. "Well, bottoms up."

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Harry eyed the blond briefly as he downed a good half of his butterbeer, sighing before doing the same. The two stood in a somewhat contemplative silence as they waited for the potion to take effect, both nervous in their own right.

"So Potter . . ." Draco said, furrowing his brows at the light feeling he suddenly felt, "are you gay?"

Harry glared at the blond, pursing his lips in stubbornness though he knew it was futile, he didn't exactly have the option of not answering.

"Yes" he mumbled reluctantly, scowling at Draco's proud smirk. "You've been . . . flirting with me lately, what are you playing at?"

Draco blinked at the unexpected question but the smirk still graced his lips nonetheless. "I'm not playing at anything, though I do hope to get the privilege of playing with _something_ soon."

Harry blushed at the obvious implication, flush darkening at the pointed look the Slytherin gave to his crotch.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "why me?"

Draco flopped back onto his bed, sighing before he glanced up at Harry. "You're sexy, smart, funny, brave though sometimes stupidly so, devious, and . . . you. I don't know, I just do." Draco said, a little unnerved about how much he had let slip. He only hoped Harry wouldn't ask too many prying questions.

Apparently Harry didn't have the same mindset,"What do you want from me?"

Draco pursed his lips at the question, he knew honesty would make him look like a love struck pansy, but his natural Slytherin traits were deserting him with the overpowering effects of the veritaserum. Sitting up he met Harry's eyes with a small shrug, "Everything."

Emerald eyes widened, the Gryffindor completely unprepared for that answer. "I, um . . ."

Draco stood, locking eyes with a stuttering Harry as he walked up to him, stopping to stand a mere inch away from the younger teen, their breaths mingling. "What do you want Harry?"

Harry looked away, nervous. "I'm not sure."

The Slytherin leaned in, their lips ghosting together with every word he spoke, "What do you want, _now_?"

Harry swallowed, emerald eyes glancing up to lock with silver, "you"

That was all the invitation Draco needed. Moving the rest of the distance he mashed their lips together in a needy kiss. Harry's lips parted willing for Draco's tongue, one hand coming up to grip tightly at the Slytherin's shirt as the other tangled in silky blond locks.

Draco took the chance to eagerly explore Harry's wet cavern, hands gripping the younger teen's waist to pull him closer. Their tongues slid together in a passionate dance, breathy moans spilling from desperate lips as they kissed. Draco smiled into the kiss as Harry let out a small whimper, opening his mouth wider for Draco's plundering tongue.

The two pulled away, reluctantly, panting for breath as they rested their foreheads together.

"What just happened" Harry breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as Draco peppered his face with open mouthed kisses.

Draco smirked, lightly nibbling on the raven haired teen's ear making him shiver. "I think it's called a kiss."

Harry leaned back, taking a calming breath. "No I mean, Draco, it's_ us_?"

"Exactly" Draco said, raising a pale eyebrow.

"This shouldn't be happening."

Draco frowned, "Why not, why shouldn't this be happening Harry?" he challenged.

"I don't know" he answered honestly.

"Do you not want this?"

"No, I do" Harry said, both a bit shocked by the insistence in his own voice, "it's just . . ."

"Just what?"

"I'm . . ." Harry took a shuddering breath to collect himself, having no choice but to answer, "I'm scared."

Draco stared at him, noticing the uncertainty in his gaze, he sighed, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, "Don't be" Draco murmured, brushing their lips together in a gentle kiss as he moved them backwards. Harry's knees buckled as they hit the back of the Slytherin's bed, sending the two crashing down onto the soft mattress, never separating.

"Draco" Harry breathed as they separated for air, the Slytherin trailing kisses from his lips, down his jaws, to his neck, sucking harshly at a rather soft spot making the Gryffindor gasp.

Draco smiled against the tender flesh of Harry's neck, his hand ghosting down the length of the raven haired teen's body, sliding between his robes and stopping to unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt.

"I want you" Draco murmured hotly into Harry's ear. Harry moaned in reply, bringing their lips together for another kiss as Draco's hand moved further down to the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning them before hesitating over the zipper. Harry bit his lip, unsure of how far he wanted to go.

However the decision was made for him as there was a knock on the door, making the two jump apart in surprise.

"Draco, are you in here? Open the damn door!" Goyle said irritably, pounding on said door.

"Are you a bigger idiot that I originally thought" Came Blaise's voice from the other side of the oak as well, "it's locked for a reason!" he hissed.

Draco smirked, thankful of his friends attempt at saving the moment, but alas it was truly ruined. He scowled; Goyle really did have tremendously horrible timing.

He frowned as Harry shifted awkwardly, glancing at him briefly before looking down as soon as their eyes met, coughing.

"Harry?" Draco asked, dreading whatever second thoughts he knew the Gryffindor was having.

"I um . . . I'm going to leave" Harry said, hating that the veritaserum left him unable to give a reasonable excuse.

"Harry, don't." Draco said standing, pointedly ignoring the repeated knocks and arguing on the other side of the door. "Look, please don't have the second thoughts I know that noble but unreasonably rash Gryffindor head of yours is coming up with."

"Draco . . ." Harry said quietly, trailing off as he didn't know what to say.

Draco placed a gentle hand on his cheek, smiling slightly as Harry leaned into the soothing touch. "Do you regret it?"

Harry closed his eyes, "No"

"Good" Draco said, allowing a grin to grace his features as he leaned down to place a light kiss on rosy lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked more than stated, to which he received a nod from the blond. Smiling he opened the door, stepping past an apologetic but amused looking Blaise and a grumbling Goyle, quickly making his way down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room.

"Someone looks happy" Blaise said with a smirk.

Draco merely returned the smirk with one of his own before flopping back down on his bed. He knew he had made progress, but wasn't foolish enough to think the Gryffindor was his yet. But one thing he was sure of, he had definitely staked his claim on the teen, the mark that would show up on his neck the next morning would surely be proof enough of that. The weaslette better watch her back.

_AN: Sorry I couldn't post this sooner but the site was being a jerk, and then I lost internet access, not to mention a minor case of writer's block. Anyways, I hope you all liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	8. Let the Games Begin

If asked, Blaise Zabini couldn't even begin to explain his sudden attraction to a certain Gryffindor. He simply knew that he wanted him, badly. Merely teasing the younger teen wasn't enough for him. Neville Longbottom had captured his attention, and the Slytherin was now positive that this wasn't a mere phase.

Looking down, he grimaced at the stickiness that wet his pajama bottoms; glad for the precautionary silencing charms he put up every night. It was one thing to not be able to get the teen out of his thoughts, but now he had invaded his dreams as well.

Blaise sighed, flopping back down onto his bed with sigh. He had a feeling he finally understood Draco's sudden determination to seduce Potter. Well, Malfoys weren't the only ones that got what they wanted.

-x-x-x-x-

"Harry"

The Gryffindor tensed at the purely sexual tone his name was said in, fighting against the blush that wanted to spring to his cheeks as the blond took a seat beside him on the green lawns of Hogwarts beside the lake, shaded by a clump of trees that secluded the area.

It was the first time the two had talked since the day prior, and Harry wasn't quite sure where he stood with the Slytherin.

"Hey" he murmured after a few minutes of silence, lost in his thoughts.

Draco sighed; scooting closer to the teen as he gently took his chin in his hand before moving up to rest on his cheek, making emerald eyes finally meet silver. "What is it?" Draco asked, already a bit concerned by the uncertainty practically radiating off of Harry.

Harry looked away, unable to prevent the slight flush of his face, "Um . . . about yesterday. . ."

Draco smirked, "What about it?"

"You know what" Harry murmured embarrassedly.

"No" Draco drawled with a slight smile, "I'm not sure I do. Were you referring to when I touched you . . . here" he said quietly, bringing his hand down from Harry's cheek and resting it lightly on parted rosy lips. Harry swallowed, looking into Draco's intense, yet mirth filled eyes questioningly, with more than a bit of desire for Draco to replace his fingers with his lips.

"Here?" Draco murmured, moving down to lightly touch the mark he had left on Harry's collarbone, barely visible beneath the collar of his robes. "Here?" He asked again, using one hand to gently open Harry's robes and lift up his t-shirt, while the other gently moved across Harry's chest, going further to lightly tweak the Gryffindor's nipples, drawing a small moan from Harry.

"Or maybe . . . here" Draco murmured, pausing at the top of Harry's jeans, making the other hold his breath before Draco gave him a teasing smirk and pulled away completely. Draco couldn't help noticing how adorable the Gryffindor got when he was embarrassed, cheeks deliciously flushed and fumbling for something to say.

"I . . . umm, well . . . that . . . and . . ." Draco raised a single pale eyebrow, waiting for the raven haired teen to collect himself enough to form coherent sentences. Harry took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before staring determinedly into mercury ones, "It's just, after yesterday I mean, um . . . what are we exactly?"

Draco opened his mouth, and then closed it, pursing his lips for a moment. His plan had been to seduce Harry, and he was doing a damn good job of it if he did say so himself. But now, faced with the opportunity, what did he really want for the Gryffindor and himself? Did he want an actual relationship?

Realizing that Harry had asked a question he had yet to answer, Draco finally said, "This is whatever you want it to be. There are definite things that I would like . . ." he trailed his hand down Harry's chest, giving a not so subtle hint, "but, we can go as slow as you want." The last part took him great pains to say, and in truth he had little intention of taking things slow, but he certainly wouldn't push Harry too fast and too far out of his comfort zone just yet.

Harry offered a small smile, "I, um . . . I really liked last night," he said with a blush, and then he fixed Draco with a stern, practically scary gaze. "I swear, if this is just some sick and twisted game, I'll hex your balls off and feed them to the giant squid."

Draco shuddered at the threat, the look in emerald eyes telling him just how serious Harry was on making good on it. He held up his hands innocently, offering a smile of his own, "I'm not messing with you, I promise. I want you, in more ways than one certainly" he said with a leer, "But honestly, you're the _only_ one I want."

Harry grinned, almost predatorily, at Draco as he leaned in placing a soft kiss on pale lips. Draco blinked, shocked that Harry was actually taking the initiative, but certainly not complaining. He placed his hand on the Gryffindor's waist as the smaller teen climbed into his lap, deepening the kiss as he buried his hands in blond locks.

Harry moaned quietly into the kiss as Draco couldn't resist the urge to squeeze Harry's tempting arse, his tongue pushing past Harry's lips to eagerly explore the younger teen's sweet cavern. Harry broke the kiss, panting for breath as Draco began to trail open mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking harshly, intent on making sure that his very prominent mark from yesterday wouldn't fade.

Harry whimpered at the mingling of pleasure and pain he felt as the blond lightly raked his teeth over the mark, brining his hands up to undo the pesky buttons holding together the only barrier between him and the raven haired teen.

Harry pulled back, smirking as he pecked Draco on the lips briefly before standing. Draco looked at him, perplexed, fighting down a whine as he attempted to ignore the straining in his pants.

"Sorry, but I really have some homework I should be getting to" Harry said innocently, despite the obvious amusement in his eyes.

Silver eyes narrowed. "You're leaving me like this . . . for homework?" he asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged, "It really can't wait. I'll see you later, and besides, I'm sure you'll find some way to . . . entertain yourself" he said with a wink before turning away, hips swishing tantalizingly behind him.

Draco stared after the teen, stunned, before he let a slow smirk grace his features. So, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeve as well. He smiled, a single thought running through his mind: _let the games begin_.

_AN: So, sorry if this seemed a bit like a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	9. Pushing the Limits

"Please tell me you're joking" Ron begged, staring at Harry incredulously. "It- its one thing for you to be friends with the bloke but to- to . . . this is just ridiculous! Harry, has he given you anything to drink lately?" The redhead demanded.

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Don't be stupid Ron! Of course not! And I really like him, and he likes me."

"How do you know he's not just using you?"

"He's changed!" Harry insisted, "It's not like you'd know that though, since you won't even give him a chance!"

"I have a right to worry about my best mate!" Ron snapped, "Harry, it's Malfoy we're talking about. So okay, yeah, he may have changed a bit, and inter-house unity is alright and all, but this is too far! If you're asking for my approval here I sure as hell don't give it!"

"Look Ron, I'm not the Golden Boy, I'm not The Chosen One, or even the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice anymore. I'm Harry, you're best mate, and a seventeen year old, meaning I'm more than capable to make up my mind about something and make my own decisions! And if I chose to date Draco, than I bloody well can and will without needing your approval!"

The Eighth Year's boy's dormitory was totally silent after the raven haired teen's words, save for Pigwidgeon's soft hooting.

"Merlin, I'm sorry Harry, it's just, you can't expect me to just trust the snake."

"No, but I expect you to trust me." Harry sighed, "Ron, just trust me on this alright, I mean, it's not any different than Neville and Zabini."

"WHAT?"

-x-x-x-

"Waiting for me?" Blaise whispered huskily in the shorter teen's ear, making the Gryffindor shiver slightly as warm breath ghosted across his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked, pleased that his voice was for the most part steady. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the Slytherin smirked, sliding to sit next to him on one of the greenhouse's benches.

"I told you I'd return your book today." Blaise said simply, holding up said item as proof.

"Thank you" Neville carefully took the rather large tome, smiling shyly, "Did you find what you needed?"

"Yeah, I think so" Blaise grinned, looking directly into the Gryffindor's eyes.

Neville met his gaze for a moment before returning his eyes to the book he had previously been reading, a light tinge of pink staining his cheeks.

"Do you like it?" Blaise questioned, politely curious as he made a motion of indication to the book he'd loaned Neville resting in the Gryffindor's hands.

"Yeah, it's great! Thanks for letting me borrow it." Neville said sincerely, smiling at the Slytherin. "I never knew how many good things could be made with dark plants. It's very interesting, really."

Blaise couldn't help thinking how slightly adorable it was that the younger teen could be so fascinated by plants. "I'm sure you're right, though, I have to say, something else has managed to catch my attention." His voice was low as he met the wide eyes of his companion's.

"I, um, that's, nice . . ." Neville said quietly, standing and moving over to one of the work tables to fiddle idly with a few chopped Mandrake roots.

"Yes, it is indeed, very nice" Blaise murmured distractedly, staring at the Gryffindor's lovely rounded backside. Standing, he walked up to the younger teen, hands gently resting on Neville's shoulders. "Why so tense?" he questioned, hands ghosting over the stiff muscles and slowly down the other's back, making the brunette shiver slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Neville asked, voice coming out a mere rasp.

"Trying to help you to relax, though, of course there are much more, _effective_ ways of achieving that." He murmured, lips brushing against the shell of Neville's ear.

"Effective?" Neville squeaked, face an embarrassed shade of red that Blaise found quite charming.

"Mhmm, would you like me to show you?" Blaise purred, hands moving further down to finally rest on the Gryffindor's slender waist.

"What do you mean?"

Neville could hear the smirk in the Slytherin's voice, "I'm sure you know, but I'd be more than happy to give a demonstration."

"I- I need to get back to the castle, homework and everything." Neville managed hoarsely, pulling away abruptly as he gathered his forgotten books. He rushed hurriedly out of the greenhouse, face as red as Blaise had ever seen it.

"Damn it!" The Slytherin hissed, groaning as he leaned his head back against the glass wall. "So close." He closed his eyes briefly. He had been _so _close, but he'd moved too fast. Blaise only hoped that he hadn't scared Neville off.

-x-x-x-

"So you told the Weasel? I mean, you told Weasley?" Draco amended at Harry's reproachful look.

"Yes, I told Ron" Harry answered, blushing furiously as the Slytherin pulled him into his lap.

"Hmm, and I suppose he didn't take it well?" Draco drawled, leaning back into the Room of Requirement's couch.

"C-correct" Harry stuttered biting his lip as the blonde's hands wandered to the small of his back, teasingly lifting up his shirt, cool hands ghosting along the sensitive flesh. "Draco, stop" Harry murmured, face flushed as he attempted to sound stern. It wasn't as if he actually wanted the other teen to stop, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he continued either.

"Why, I thought we were having fun?" Draco purred, smirking as he pressed his lips gently against the column of Harry's tan throat, peppering feather light kisses up to his jaw.

"Draco" Harry breathed, considerably less stern this time. The blond would have kept going, though at the look in his eyes he stopped. Draco was a bit shocked to see what could only be described as fear in emerald eyes.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Draco murmured, inwardly berating himself. He'd forgotten that the Gryffindor had little to none experience in these types of things. He was surprised that the younger teen still remained in his lap.

"Its fine, I just, I haven't really done this before. . ." Harry said, feeling somewhat humiliated in front of blond.

While Draco loved the endearing flush on the raven haired teen's cheeks, he knew it certainly wouldn't be good for Harry, their relationship, and perhaps even his libido if the Gryffindor closed up even more.

"Hey, look at me" Draco urged softly, placing a gentle hand on Harry's cheek so emerald eyes were forced to meet silver. "Look, its fine, and I definitely don't want you to feel pressured."

Harry looked away, unsuccessfully trying to will away his flush. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm being so ridiculous, we did a lot more the other day."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Harry, I like you, a lot, and if you're not quite ready to go that far again yet, then I have no problem with waiting." Well, perhaps his hormones disagreed, but this was for Harry. It was important.

Harry had never seen the Slytherin so gentle before, and couldn't help thinking that it was another one of the many sides of Draco that he liked.

"Thanks" Harry murmured, leaning in to press a soft kiss on pale lips.

"My pleasure" Draco whispered against the younger teen's mouth. Apparently, he'd have a little bit more seducing to do to get his shy Gryffindor to open up. Though, by the way Harry eagerly opened his mouth to the kiss, he didn't think it'd be too hard.

_AN: I know, I know it's been forever since I updated. But hopefully my updates should be coming a bit more frequently. Tell me what you thought, or if you have any suggestions! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	10. Beg For It

Harry looked up as the Seventh Year's boys' dormitory door banged open, his eyes landing on a blushing Neville. The other Gryffindor seemed a bit surprised to see that someone was already in the room as he hesitated just in front of the closed door.

"Oh, sorry" Neville murmured, "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'll go . . ."

"No, no, it's fine; I'd just been staring blankly at my potions' book for the past ten minutes anyways." Harry said with a small smile, noticing the slightly panicked look in the brunette's eyes. He scooted back to the head of his bed and patted a spot next to him, offering Neville a seat.

The Gryffindor grinned, though it looked a bit strained to his friend as he took the proffered seat.

"So, what's wrong?" The raven haired teen asked bluntly, not in the mood for beating around the bush.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know, you looked, a bit shaken up when you came in, so what happened?" Harry asked, eyeing the other teen carefully.

Neville flushed slightly, but cleared his throat before saying, "Can I trust you Harry?"

The Gryffindor looked somewhat offended, "You have to ask?"

"Sorry" Neville said, shaking his head. "It's just; this is a bit new to me."

Harry waited patiently for Neville to continue as he seemed to gather his thoughts, "Well, you know how Blaise and I have been spending more time with each other lately, studying and everything?"

The brunette smirked, guessing where this was going. "Yeah, I've noticed. I saw you leaving the Slytherin common room, remember?"

"Right, well, lately he's been . . . Merlin, I don't know, I guess he's been-"

"Hitting on you?" Harry finished for him, knowing that it would have taken a lot longer for Neville to have actually said the words himself.

"Um, yeah, and it's just a bit weird. I've never really had that happen, especially from another guy."

"But, you're gay, right?"

Neville's ears turned a bright shade of red as he nodded curtly, "I've just never been in a situation like this before though. I mean, at first I never really paid any crushes I ever had too much attention because of the war, and because I wasn't out, and I'm still technically not yet, and I just never thought that anything would come of them anyway."

"But, you do like Blaise, right?" Harry asked, needing to clarify.

"Yeah" Neville murmured, "I do. He's a lot nicer than anyone expects, and he's thoughtful and . . . I really like him, I just don't know what to do!"

"Well, if you like him, and form what I can tell, he obviously likes you, then I don't see the problem."

"It's just that Blaise has so much experience while I haven't even been on a single date." Neville sighed, leaning his head back against the wall.

Harry offered a small smile; he could definitely sympathize knew with his friend. "I get it; it's kind of the same with me and Draco. Do you want him to ask you on a date?"

Harry wondered if it was healthy to continually have blood rushing to your cheeks like Neville had, but, as he thought about how many times he'd blushed around Draco, he figured it must be harmless.

"I don't know, maybe, I think so." Neville murmured, idly fiddling with a loose string on the comforter.

"Well, I'm sure it'll work out fine" Harry said offering a smile, and receiving one in turn from his fellow Gryffindor.

"Thanks Harry"

-xoxoxo-

Blaise raised an eyebrow as he regarded the teen before him, carefully considering his words. "And you're sure about this?" he asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Positive. Just don't mention I told you, and, try not to scare him off this time."

Blaise frowned, "He wasn't . . . upset, was he?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "Not upset so much as confused. This is all new to him."

Blaise's lips quirked up into a small, fond smile, "I know, and thanks, for telling me that is."

"I'm sure you would have done so eventually, whether I had told you or not."

Blaise grinned, "Probably. Well, I have a date to plan, and a Gryffindor to seduce, I'll see you later Po- Harry" he said, offering one more small smile before exiting the library.

-xoxoxo-

Draco couldn't believe how stupid he had been to have forgotten such an essential part to his plan as he thought over his best friend's words. He sat by the lake, on the side closest to the Forbidden Forest, waiting for his boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Harry breathed as he flopped down onto the grass beside him, giving the Slytherin one of his charming smiles.

"It's fine" Draco said, crawling over to bridge above Harry, leaning down to bring the younger teen into a sweet, slow kiss. "So, what are you doing Saturday?" Draco asked casually, sitting up and placing Harry's head in his lap, carding his fingers gently through soft raven locks.

Harry glanced at him, shrugging before emerald eyes fluttered shut, very much enjoying Draco's fingers' soothing caress, earning a small smile from the blond. "I don't know, sleeping in most likely, nothing really."

"Well, I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of taking you on a date."

Dark eyebrows rose in surprise as he craned his neck up to meet Draco's eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Well, yes I am, but it's hard to focus on planning a date when you're squirming so deliciously in my lap."

Harry blushed, sitting up as he murmured an apology. Draco leaned in, brushing his lips softly against the shell of Harry's ear as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, tugging him up and into his lap. "I didn't say I didn't like it."

Harry bit his lip, attempting to stifle a groan as Draco began to trail feather light kisses from his ear to his throat, pausing to run his teeth teasingly along his pulse point, drawing a small moan from the Gryffindor.

Draco chuckled against his neck, the sound like velvet to the younger teen, sending shivers down his back. He flushed as he let out a small whimper when the Slytherin chastely pecked his lips and pulled away.

Draco smirked, as much as he'd like to test the waters a bit more and find out just how far Harry would let him go, he decided to wait for a few moments, planning to drive the Gryffindor to the brink just long enough to make him beg for it. His smirk grew; of course, he'd like it a lot better if he could get Harry to beg for it in an entirely different scenario . . .

Harry bit his lip, not quite wanting to voice that he wanted the blond to continue his ministrations. Emerald eyes narrowed at the site of the smirk that graced pale lips. The prat was doing this on purpose! He groaned inwardly, he was _not_ going to beg. He wasn't . . . But as a hand ran along his waist, slipping under his shirt to ghost along his stomach before quickly moving away, and Draco licked a trail up the tan column of his throat, he couldn't help but let out a small, "Please."

'Oh yes' the blond thought evilly to himself, 'this was going to be fun.'

_AN: Yes, I know another filler chapter, and probably not my best, but I hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	11. A Day of Firsts

Harry stood nervously in the Great Hall, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for his boyfriend. Harry hadn't seen the blond since Thursday, when he had been reduced to a practically incoherent mess from the Slytherin's teasing touches and fiery kisses. Draco had had to leave shortly after to get some work done, but not before telling Harry a time and place to meet him.

The Gryffindor had had a minor panic attack on what to wear, but thankfully Seamus had come in just as he was prepared to chuck his chest out the window instructing him in a no nonsense voice to wear the clothes he had promptly handed him.

As a result, Harry stood wearing a dark green button down shirt that supposedly looked great with his eyes, and black skinny jeans that the Irishman teasingly claimed, 'made his ass look amazing.' He had, however, adamantly resisted Seamus' attempts to get him to use hair gel, his friend eventually giving up with a sigh and stating that Harry's hair looked bed tossed enough on its own.

"Harry?" The raven haired teen turned, surprised when he was met with Neville, instead of Draco.

"Neville?"

The brunette seemed just as surprised as Harry, "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Neville blushed, a deep red staining his cheeks, "Um, Blaise asked me out on a date."

Now that Harry took the opportunity to look, Neville looked really nice. He wore dark wash jeans, tight, but not too tight, and a red button down shirt, somewhat like his own. His hair was a bit straighter than usual, but it surprisingly suited the shy teen.

"Oh, that's great Neville" Harry said, offering a smile, "where are you guys going?"

Neville shrugged with a nervous grin, "I'm not sure, he didn't tell me, but, why are you here?"

Harry laughed, "Draco asked me on a date, I guess Slytherin's think alike."

"Apparently so" came a familiar drawl from behind Harry. Turning around yet again Harry smiled softly at the sight of his boyfriend, the blonde's best friend not far behind him.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise" Blaise murmured, eyes raking over Neville making the other blush. "Ready to get going?" he asked the Gryffindor.

"Um, yeah" Neville said, proud that his voice didn't quite portray how nervous he was.

"Alright, well, we'll see you later" Blaise said, nodding to Draco and Harry before he took Neville's hand and led him out of the door.

"You look amazing" the blond purred once they were alone, stepping up to the Gryffindor and wrapping his arms around Harry's thin waist, leaning in to place a brief peck on rosy lips.

Harry flushed with pleasure as much as embarrassment, "You don't look so bad yourself" he said honestly, eyeing the Slytherin.

The blond wore charcoal gray slacks and a light grey button down shirt over which he wore a sleek black sports coat.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist with a grin.

"Yeah" Harry murmured as Draco began to lead him outside of the Great Hall, "Where are we going?"

The blond smirked, "You'll see"

They walked down the long drive of Hogwarts, chatting amiably with the odd innuendo or two from the Slytherin. Draco couldn't help but love it when a dusting of pink would cross the raven haired teen's cheeks, and hoped that it wouldn't stop any time soon.

He had realized a while ago that it was more than just about seducing the younger teen; he had developed genuine feelings for the Gryffindor. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he'd end up falling for Harry Potter of all people, but now, that's exactly what he found himself doing.

Of course, he'd certainly continue to try and seduce Harry, but he was willing to wait unlike he would have been years ago when he simply would have moved on to his next target. It was strange, this feeling, but he oddly didn't mind. In fact, he was assured as he looked at Harry's content smile, he kind of liked it.

-x-x-x-

Neville smiled happily to himself as Blaise led him, hand in hand, down the winding cobble stone streets of Hogsmeade. The darker teen had still refused to tell him were they were going, but honestly Neville couldn't really care so long as it was with the Slytherin.

"Here we are" Blaise murmured, stopping the two outside a modest yet pleasant looking stone building.

"What is this place?" Neville couldn't help asking, noticing with a frown that there wasn't any sign depicting a name.

Blaise offered him a teasing smirk but otherwise offered no explanation as he led the curious teen in behind him through the door.

A small gasp escaped the Gryffindor as he looked around. The inside was decidedly much bigger than the outside as he found himself standing in a fairly large, dimly lit restaurant. There were several tables and booths in the place with a few doors off to the side that he assumed lead to private dining rooms.

"Hello Mr. Zabini" a young waitress, maybe their own age or a bit older, greeted as she approached the two. "We've prepared a private booth for you as per your request." Neville frowned slightly at the way the woman's eyes hungrily raked over Blaise. He had to admit, Blaise looked exceptionally handsome, even more so than usual, but that didn't warrant the hungry, and slightly disturbing, gaze she was offering the Slytherin.

Blaise wore fitted black slacks with a black dress shirt and sports coat; a silver dragon design wrapped around one of his sleeves in an eye catching pattern.

"It's a pleasure to see you again." continued the waitress as she led them through the full restaurant, practically purring the words.

"I haven't had much reason to come." Blaise said neutrally, taking a seat as she indicated, Neville doing the same.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked, positioning her body so that she slightly blocked the Gryffindor, staring solely at Blaise.

"Neville?" the older teen asked in question, forcing the girl to stare begrudgingly at the brunette.

"I'll just have water." he murmured. The waitress nodded before turning eagerly back towards Blaise.

"I'll have a butterbeer." he said, voice as silky as ever.

The girl smiled, all straight teeth and whiteness that it made Neville a bit curious as to if she had someone spell them that way.

"They'll be right out, I'll let you look over the menu for a while Mr. Zabini." She purred, offering another smile before walking off.

"You certainly seem to have fans." Neville said quietly when the girl had gone, extremely happy at her departure.

A single dark eyebrow rose in question, "Hardly, I don't even know her name." he said before a knowing smirk crossed his lips, "Are you jealous?"

"No, I just think it's a bit unprofessional of her."

Blaise grinned, reaching over to take Neville's hand in his, running his thumb soothingly across the top. "True, but, if it's any consolation, I only have eyes for you."

Neville flushed a deep shade of crimson that would have put the Gryffindor common room to shame. Choosing not to comment, he busied himself in looking at the menu, before he nearly choked on air as he noticed the prizes.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to be bloody rich to eat here." Neville hissed, flushing this time in embarrassment at his slight over reaction.

Blaise chuckled at this, "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I sort of am." he said in amusement, "And I'd hardly be a gentlemen if I didn't pay. Not to mention my father owns this place . . . It was my mother and his' first date, so he bought out the place for their anniversary."

"I can't let you pay for me." Neville protested, feeling guilty.

"Relax Neville" Blaise said as he leaned over to place a light kiss on the Gryffindor's flushed cheek, "You're worth every knut."

-x-x-x-

Once outside the gates of Hogwarts Draco once again grabbed Harry and apparated them away.

Once they steadied themselves the Gryffindor looked around curiously, thoroughly stumped as to where they were, and decided to voice as much.

"I can hardly tell you, that'd ruin the mystery of it." Draco said teasingly.

Harry was _not_ pouting, he didn't pout, he was not . . .

"You're so cute when you pout" Draco smirked, making Harry scowl.

The Gryffindor's scowl soon turned into an awed expression, however, as he finally took in their surroundings. They were on a hilltop, and from the sounds coming from below he assumed it overlooked a body of water. But what really drew his eye was further inland.

A giant oak tree stood on its own, fairy lights hanging from the branches creating a beautiful effect on the cool, dark night. The moon showed high overhead, and without any buildings or any other lights around, the stars seemed twice as bright.

Under the tree there stood a small table with a white tablecloth adorning it and two chairs. A single candle sat on the table along with two plates, sets of cutlery, and goblets.

"It's a picnic of sorts" Draco explained a bit self consciously as Harry still hadn't said anything. "If you'd prefer we go somewhere else-"

"It's amazing" Harry breathed, definitely not having expected something like this.

"I'm glad you like it" Draco murmured, leading Harry over to the table and pulling out a chair for the blushing Gryffindor.

-x-x-x-

Neville paused in front of the Gryffindor common room; hand still in Blaise's as the two stood in comfortable silence. The date had been wonderful once the waitress had left them alone. Conversation flowed easily for the two and Neville had had a great time, and from Blaise's small smile that replaced his usual smirk, he had as well.

"Thank you." Neville said shyly, smiling at the Slytherin.

"It was my pleasure." Blaise purred, "I hope we can do this again."

"I'd like tha.t" The Gryffindor said honestly, a small dusting of pink gracing his cheeks.

"Well, more to the point" The darker teen added, "I was actually wondering if . . . well, if you'd be my boyfriend, Neville."

The Gryffindor's eyes widened, for some reason not having expected the question. "You want me to be your boyfriend?" he asked somewhat disbelievingly.

Blaise smirked at the teen's wide eyed stare, "Certainly" he breathed, stepping closer to the boy so that they were just a breath away.

Neville's breath hitched in his throat, but he managed a feeble, "I'd like that." The words had barely left his mouth before a pair of soft, firm lips were claiming his in a surprisingly gentle first kiss. Neville gasped, giving Blaise the opportunity to cautiously slip his tongue past parted pink lips, slowly claiming the other teen as he placed a careful hand on the others hip, rubbing soothing circles on the bit of skin revealed, making the other shiver.

After a few moments Blaise broke the kiss, grinning at Neville's stunned and slightly unfocused gaze. Planting another chaste kiss on parted lips Blaise moved a stray strand of hair behind the younger teen's ear before murmuring a soft "Goodnight" and leaving the glowing Gryffindor outside his common room.

-x-x-x-

After dinner Draco had conjured a blanket and the two had laid down together, content to talk and look at the stars, pointing out a few they recognized.

Before he knew it, it'd was way past curfew and Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. The raven haired teen made the cutest sounds in his sleep, he discovered, much to his delight, and he thought it a shame to wake him.

"Harry" he whispered, shaking the younger teen, "It's time to go."

Nodding somewhat, Harry stood shakily, leaning on Draco as he was still more than half asleep. Sighing, Draco vanished the blankets and gave the Gryffindor one last small smile, before apparating the two away.

Harry groaned softly as they landed outside of the gates, even when barely conscious he hated the form of travel. With much help from the blond, who basically carried him, the two made it up the walkway and through the gates to the great oak doors. Knowing that it was going to be pointless to attempt to get Harry back to his own dorm, Draco hefted a weakly protesting Harry into his arms and began to walk the short distance down to the dungeons.

Thankfully, no one was in the Slytherin common rooms when he entered and he carried Harry the rest of the way into his room unhindered, setting the boy gently down onto his bed. Stripping the incoherent boy of his clothes, and trying to keep his numerous thoughts of thoroughly devouring the compliant boy beneath him at bay, he changed the raven haired teen into a pair of his sleep pants before he himself changed for bed.

He smirked to himself as he climbed into the bed, pulling to covers over the two before drawing the curtains around them, draping an arm across the Gryffindor. He could just picture Harry's reaction in the morning. . .

_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I just got my laptop fixed. I hope this was okay, tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	12. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Harry sighed as he sat up; stretching languidly with a small yawn as he blinked bleary eyes open. Harry sighed, wondering at how well he had slept before a sudden thought came to him.

With a jolt, he looked around, realizing that this wasn't his room, and it certainly wasn't his bed he was lying in.

"Fucking hell" he muttered as comprehension suddenly dawned on him.

"Mm, so you're awake" Draco murmured, sitting up as he ran a hand through his hair, grinning at Harry.

"And you're shirtless" Harry observed, his voice coming out a bit higher than he had intended.

"Well, of course" Draco said, chuckling at Harry's wide eyed look.

"What happened last night?"

Draco smirked, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist, "I got you drunk and we had sex" he said matter of factly, laughing right out as Harry's eyes got impossibly wide and he paled.

"What?" he shrieked, not even caring that his voice had reached decibels he would have previously thought impossible for a guy, "but- I don't re- why the bloody hell are you laughing?"

"Oh Merlin, your face" Draco said between chuckles.

"You prick!" Harry shouted, slapping Draco on the shoulder as he glared.

"Oh relax Harry" the blond drawled, before smiling apologetically at Harry's scowl, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. You fell asleep so I carried you here. If I had taken you to Gryffindor and someone saw the whole bloody castle would know and probably think we're having sex. Not that I'd complain if it were true . . ." Draco added.

"Draco" Harry said, voice warning.

"Alright, sorry." Draco sighed, pecking Harry lightly on the lips and earning the smallest of smiles from the raven haired teen.

"Thanks, for last night, I mean" Harry said somewhat shyly. "What time is it?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Around seven" Draco shrugged, "too early to get up."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Seven in the morning's too early to get up?" he teased, not particularly a morning person himself but always having pictured Draco for some reason as such.

The Malfoy heir shrugged, pulling Harry into his lap as he grinned wickedly, "Much too early to bother with on a weekend, especially when I have a sexy boy in my bed."

Harry blushed, but leaned down to bring the blond into a slow kiss, moaning quietly into the Slytherin's mouth as Draco's hand wandered down, squeezing at what he thought of as the most perfect ass he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on.

Draco deepened the kiss, loving the quiet mewls and moans he was able to draw out of the Gryffindor as he expertly explored the other's mouth, Harry holding his shirt in a death grip as Draco moved his lips down, sucking and nipping at the tan skin of Harry's neck before sucking lightly on his Adam's apple.

"Draco" Harry breathed, head tilting back for further access as the blond sucked harshly at his neck, leaving what was sure to be a decent sized bruise before licking the spot languidly and smiling at Harry's soft whimper.

Just as Draco's hands were creeping under the loose green t-shirt Harry wore, the curtains to his bed flew open, throwing the two into the unforgiving light of day and revealing Blaise who stood by the bedside, smirking down at the two entwined boys.

"Shit" Harry squeaked, blush staining his cheeks as he fell off Draco, nearly tumbling off of the bed only to be caught at the last moment around the waist by a strong arm.

Draco sighed, chuckling at Harry as he pulled the embarrassed teen back into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist once again as he glared at Blaise.

"What was that for?"

Blaise's shrugged, "I just wanted to see the look on your faces. Besides, I was up, Goyle and Theodore are sleeping, and I'm bored."

It was Draco's turn to smirk, "Then why don't you go find Longbottom, I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you _ease your boredom_."

Blaise smirked as well, "As lovely as that sounds, I'm not quite sure he's up to that."

"How'd your date go last night?" Harry asked, ignoring the two Slytherins' obvious innuendo in his curiosity.

"Great." Blaise said, a genuine smile gracing his features for a moment before he schooled it back into his usual smirk. "Well, now that I've effectively interrupted your _activities_, and yes, I am aware that you want to hex my balls of for the case of the blues I gave yours" he added with a wry grin towards Draco, "come with me to breakfast. I certainly can't be alone at the table with Pansy."

Draco groaned, burying his face in the nape of Harry's neck as he groaned, mourning the loss of what was sure to be a good snogging with a fair amount of groping session. "Alright" he sighed, dropping a light kiss on Harry's collar bone making the younger teen shiver. Reluctantly he slid Harry off his lap and onto the bed, standing before he offered a hand down to pull Harry up as well.

"Fine" Draco muttered petulantly, much to Harry's amusement, as he walked over to his trunk and rummaged around a bit, tossing a few items to Harry before pulling some clothes out for himself.

He then grabbed Harry's hand, dragging him to the bathroom before promptly shutting the door behind him.

"Um, we're going to change in the same room?" Harry asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

A pale eyebrow rose in response, "I don't see the problem" Draco said innocently, grinning at Harry's blush.

"Well, it's awkward."

"Awkward how? We're both guys, what's the problem? I'm sure you change in front of your housemates all the time."

"Yeah, but . . ." Harry began, trailing off. "That's different." He finally said.

Draco blinked, still feigning innocence as he grinned at Harry. "Really, I don't see the problem" he said once more, taking off his pants and throwing them to the side as he grabbed a new pair of boxers, slipping his current ones off and trying not to smirk at Harry's sharp intake of breath.

Harry's face turned darker shades of red than it ever had in his life, eyes attempting to stare anywhere but bellow Draco's waist and utterly failing as they managed to keep finding their way back. Harry had heard some of the rumors of Draco's skill in bed on occasion, and had even heard a few offhand ones about his size, and, as his eyes once again darted to the blonde's crotch, realized that they didn't nearly do the Slytherin justice.

"Hmm, see something you like?" Draco drawled as he slipped on the new pair of boxers before reaching for his pants.

Harry turned away quickly, hurriedly changing into the clothes Draco had tossed him and giving him a lovely view of his ass, the Slytherin saying as much only to make Harry's blush deepen.

"My boxers look great on you" Draco commented offhandedly, leaning against the counter now fully dressed as Harry slid a pair of jeans up his slender hips, frowning as they were a bit loose.

"Shut up" Harry murmured, pulling the black t-shirt Draco had given him over his head before moving to slip on shoes and socks.

Draco ginned, pulling Harry into a soft kiss briefly before opening the door only to come face to face with a smirking Blaise.

"Took you long enough" he said, turning and heading for the door as he called over his shoulder, "Hurry up you two, I'm hungry."

-x-x-x-

Once in the Great Hall the three split up, Draco and Blaise to sit with the Slytherins as Harry walked over to take a seat by Neville at the Gryffindor table.

"I'm surprised you're up so early" Harry said, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I've always been a morning person" Neville shrugged, "less people are up"

Harry nodded in understanding, looking around at the nearly empty room, "So, how was your date last night?"

Neville grinned shyly, looking up and meeting Blaise's gaze across the Great Hall with a light flush, "It was great, actually."

Harry grinned, "Care to share with the class?"

Neville blushed, turning his gaze back to his half eaten plate, "He took me out to this really nice restaurant in Hogsmeade, it was amazing" he said, clearly too embarrassed to offer up any further information voluntarily.

"And when you two got back?" Harry prompted, taking slight amusement in the other's embarrassment.

"He- he . . ." Neville stuttered, shifting uncomfortably as a small smile found its way on his lips at the memory, "he kissed me."

Harry grinned, happy that things had gone well for Neville as his eyes strayed across the hall to his own Slytherin.

-x-x-x-

At the Slytherin table Draco smirked as he locked eyes with Harry.

"Draco, are you listening?" Blaise asked; following his friend's gaze before he shifted his own slightly, eyes taking in the adorably flushed face of his boyfriend.

"Yeah, you kissed Longbottom, probably scared the shit out of him, and got him to be your boyfriend. See, I listen."

Blaise frowned, "Do you really think I scared him?"

Draco chuckled, "Really Blaise, it was probably his first kiss."

His fellow Slytherin smirked, a possessive glint coming to his eyes, "Good"

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes but clearly amused.

"Posts here" Blaise observed as the usual flock of owls came in, a fierce looking black one landing in front of the Slytherin with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in its beak.

"I thought you didn't read the _Prophet_ anymore?" Draco asked, taking the paper from his own owl's beak that had landed in front of him seconds later.

Blaise shrugged, "I don't, only when my parents decide there's something important enough in it that I need to see besides Skeeter's usual."

Draco nodded, unfolding the paper as Blaise curiously did the same, both boys freezing as their eyes immediately went to the two distinctly separate images displayed on the front page.

"Oh Merlin" Blaise muttered, cursing under his breath as his eyes wandered to Neville who was still in conversation with Harry across the hall.

"Shit" Draco groaned, eyes scanning the article though the pictures were what really drew his attention. Articles could be dismissed as hearsay, pictures, however, were undeniable truth.

"Well, that's one way to come out with it" Blaise muttered, tossing the article on the table in disgust as he rubbed at his temples in anticipation of an oncoming headache.

The article glared up at the two teens, the pictures perfectly capturing the events of the night prior as the title, emboldened and in large letters read:

**Purebloods Playing the Field, Zabini and Malfoy Heirs' Current Famous Dating Exploits, Rita Skeeter Tells All**

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	13. Reassurance

Blaise watched with a sense of dread as an owl landed between Neville and Harry across the hall, Harry feeding it a piece of bacon as Neville stoked it's feathers affectionately before it went on its way, the two Gryffindor's spreading out the paper before them.

He watched as the two scanned the page, shock registering on both faces briefly before Harry carefully folded the paper over, looking calm as ever save for the subtle shaking in his hands. But Blaise wasn't concerned with Harry's reaction, instead focusing intently on his now pale looking boyfriend.

Neville stood, murmuring something briefly to Harry before he hurried out of the Great Hall.

"I swear I'm going to set Skeeter's hair on fire one of these days" Draco muttered, pushing his plate away from him having lost his appetite.

"You should talk to Harry" Blaise said as he stood, "I'll see you later mate." And with that he quickly exited the Hall as well, hoping Neville hadn't gotten too far away.

He gave a small sigh of relief as he saw a familiar head of curly brown hair headed up the grand stair case, hurrying up the steps to catch up to the Gryffindor.

"Neville!" he said, glad that the castle's halls were mainly deserted this time of day, especially on a weekend.

The Gryffindor turned, face flushed and eyes looking anywhere but Blaise as he waited nervously for the Slytherin to reach him.

"Are you alright?" Blaise asked, knowing it was a rhetorical question and that Neville was obviously _not _okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Neville mumbled, still refusing to meet his boyfriend's gaze. "I was just going for some fresh air.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "In the opposite direction of the doors?"

Neville flushed a deep shade of crimson as he muttered, "the astronomy tower has air too."

"I'm aware" Blaise murmured, grasping Neville's hand in his own and dragging him over to a nearby darkened alcove, casting a silencing charm just in case. "Now, are you okay?"

"I already said-"

"Neville" Blaise said warningly, "The way you looked after you saw the paper was anything but fine. I'm not stupid, and neither are you, meaning you know whatever garbage Skeeter spews is utter shit, so what's wrong?"

Neville swallowed, staring at his shoes in apparent rapt fascination.

"Neville, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Blaise said, winding one arm around the Gryffindor's waist and using his other hand to gently tilt his chin up, forcing the younger teen to meet his eyes.

"But what if it's not garbage?" Neville asked, voice a bit shaky. "What if she's right? I mean, for all intents and purposes, I _am_ a blood traitor. And I'm sure your parents will be way less than thrilled to hear that you're dating me, not to mention the public. You can have anyone you want, and picking me just seems . . . ridiculously stupid."

"People can think what they will, it doesn't matter" Blaise said, attempting to pull Neville to his chest only to have the Gryffindor step back, shaking his head.

"But it _does _matter, Blaise" he insisted."I'm not going to let you risk your relationship with your parents as well as your public image for me. You can't honestly tell me you weren't upset with the article."

"You're right, I was upset by the article" Blaise snapped, "But not because it implied anything about my social standing, but it dared to insult you, my _boyfriend_, someone very important to me. If I gave a damn about what anyone thought about me, and was weak enough to let other's opinions rule my life, then I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place, got it?"

Neville nodded, a bit taken aback by the other's sharp tone.

"Look, Neville" Blaise said, voice softening a bit as he wrapped his arms around the now compliant teen's waist. "What the paper said is shit; please don't let it get to you. I don't ever want to have to see you hurt and I'm sorry it happened. And as for my parents . . . I'm sure they won't be jumping for joy, but they'll handle the media, and learn to deal with it, alright?"

By the end of Blaise's speech Neville had turned a light shade of pink, flush making him look even more adorable in the Slytherin's eyes as he leaned in and captured Neville's lips in a slow kiss.

-x-x-x-

"Harry"

Said boy looked up from where he had been staring moodily into his glass of pumpkin juice.

"Hey" Harry said half heartedly, meeting concerned grey eyes for a brief moment before going back to staring at his drink.

"Come with me to the library for a second?" Draco asked, already pulling Harry up from the table, not bothering to wait for an answer as he dragged him out of the Great Hall.

"What's do you need at the library that's so important it couldn't have waited until later?" Harry sighed, vaguely realizing that Draco was leading him in the opposite direction.

Draco ignored him, leading them up several flights of stairs until they had successfully reached the astronomy tower, locking the doors behind them.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, letting the concern in his voice show for the first time as he looked questioningly into emerald eyes.

Harry shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be? It's just a stupid article, right?"

Draco frowned at that, not quite sure what to say. He knew that Harry obviously _wasn't_ alright, and he desperately wanted to fix that, but he didn't know _how_.

Seeing as this was a relationship that for the first time involved actual _feelings_ and not just a casual roll in the hay, Draco felt completely in the dark on how to respond.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?"

Harry smiled at Draco's attempt, "Thanks, but I really will be fine. I'm in the paper a lot more than I'd like and I should be used to it by now."

"It's none of their bloody business in the first place" Draco muttered. "Harry, none of what they said was true. If anything _you're _dating down" Draco said, brightening at the soft smile Harry gave him.

"Thanks, I just wish that for once they'd leave me alone."

"It's a nice thought" Draco sighed, "But we both know that they won't. We'll just have to deal. And, if dealing means burning Rita Skeeter's ghastly hair, or just simply ignoring it all, well, we can do it."

Harry grinned, glad that for once somebody wasn't sugar coating the truth or telling him that'd it'd all work out just fine, when they both knew it'd be much harder than that. "Thanks" he murmured, leaning up to bring Draco into a light kiss, the blond a bit surprised but certainly not complaining as he deepened it.

"Hmm, how about we pick up where we left off earlier" Draco purred, backing the Gryffindor up into the wall, slipping his hands under Harry's shirt and running them teasingly along the Seeker's sides.

Harry only offered a low moan of reply as the blond tweaked his nipple sharply; Harry's back arching like a cat.

"Draco" Harry breathed, the Slytherin smirking against his neck as he gave it a nip, licking over the spot soothingly as he worked on unbuttoning Harry's shirt."We're on the astronomy tower" Harry breathed, struggling to get the words out as Draco's wandering hands proved to be very distracting.

"Very observant, aren't we?" Draco murmured, kissing each inch of newly exposed tan skin as he made his way down Harry's chest, tugging a dusky nipple into his mouth playfully earning himself a small whimper, Harry's hands scrambling to find purchase on the wall behind him.

"Someone could walk in" Harry said, voice breathier and perhaps an octave higher as Draco licked along the waistline of his jeans, tugging his hips forward by his belt loops as he deftly undid the button and zip, tugging the garment down with his teeth.

"Kinky, isn't it?" Draco asked, making Harry's breath hitch as pale lips mouthed his clothed erection, the blond giving it a teasing lick before he slid Harry's boxers off as well.

Harry opened his mouth to only to lose his ability to speak, a throaty moan the only thing that escaped his lips as the blond took his tip in his mouth.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that." Draco murmured, licking up the length of Harry's cock before taking him back into his mouth, tongue pressing against the slit.

Harry let out a near scream, arching up off of the wall as Draco placed firm hands on his hips, bobbing his head up and down.

In the back of his mind Harry noted that he'd have to ask Draco how he got his hair so silky, but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment as his hands tangled in blond locks.

Draco winced a bit, but couldn't help smirking around his mouthful at the look of utter ecstasy on is boyfriend's face as he gave a firm suck, palming himself through his pants.

"Draco" Harry groaned, opening his tightly clenched eyes to meet lust filled silver as he attempted to warn the Slytherin. Draco ignored him, only sucking harder as he took Harry in all the way, tip hitting the back of his throat as he swallowed reflexively.

Harry shuddered, tensing as his back arched and eyes rolled back, release spilling down Draco's throat as he swallowed all that Harry gave him. Smiling, he pulled off, licking Harry clean as he pulled his boxers and pants up, idly righting the younger teen's clothing as he stood.

"I can't believe you swallowed" Harry murmured in amazement as emerald eyes opened to stare at Draco in curious awe, a furious shade of red staining his cheeks.

Draco smirked, wordlessly leaning in and bringing Harry into a deep kiss, letting the Gryffindor taste himself as Harry's tongue timidly came out to meet his.

"You taste wonderful" Draco purred, pecking Harry once more before he smoothed down his now tousled hair.

"Erm, should I . . . do you need . . ." Harry stuttered, motioning vaguely to the blonde's crotch as Draco burst out into laughter, finding Harry's embarrassment endearing.

"I actually took care of that myself" Draco shrugged, sliding his hands into Harry's back pockets and tugging him forward, smirking. "But next time I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	14. All Bets Are Off

"I _hate _the _Prophet_" Neville sighed, sitting down next to Harry by the lake as he sat his Herbology book carefully beside him.

"Get used to it." Harry murmured, offering a faint smile.

"Merlin" Neville groaned, "it was bad enough today, you don't mean to tell me that it'll actually get worse?"

"You'll get used to it" Harry assured, "Draco and Blaise both belong to Pureblood families that are in the papers on a somewhat regular basis, of course they'd want to do as many stories as possible about this."

"They need to learn to mind their own business" Neville muttered, frowning.

"Good luck with that" Harry chuckled before his face took on a more serious look. "Are you okay, you seemed pretty upset today at breakfast?"

Neville nodded, smiling sheepishly as he idly traced the binding of his book, "Yeah, I guess I was just a bit surprised, Blaise helped me sort things through though. Did things go alright with Draco?"

Harry blushed, confusing Neville somewhat as he nodded. "Yeah, things went fine." Harry murmured not quite meeting his fellow Gryffindor's gaze.

Neville chose not to question it, though he was beginning to develop some kind of idea.

-x-x-x-

"So, from that look I take it things went well with Potter?" Draco smirked, sitting down beside his smug looking friend in the library.

"More than well" Draco hummed, sharing a look with Blaise as his friend patted him on the back.

"Who would have thought you'd get so far with Potter so fast" Blaise congratulated, "You make Slytherin proud."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head, "I am Draco Malfoy after all, seduction's second nature. How'd things go with Longbottom?"

Blaise shrugged, a small grin the only real show of emotion he let slip, "Fine, he's just not used to the media and that sort of thing."

"And you expect to seduce him?" Draco asked skeptically.

"I know I can" Blaise said haughtily, raising an eyebrow at a still unsure looking Draco.

"Care to make a bet on that?" Draco asked, a challenging grin tilting his lips as he looked at his best friend.

Blaise hesitated a moment, somewhat uncertain before he nodded slowly, holding out his hand for the blond to shake, "The usual then?"

"Fifty galleons it is." Draco agreed.

Blaise nodded absently once more, "And what kind of timeline are we looking at here?"

"Tomorrow's the first" Draco pointed out, "so, let's go with by the end of the month. Of course if you don't think you can, we can always extend it . . ."

"I can do it" Blaise snapped, a confidant smirk on his face as defiant eyes met Draco's.

Draco shook his head, obviously dubious but willing to see what happened regardless. "Alright, but don't forget this _is_ Longbottom we're talking about."

"You just worry about your own Gryffindor." Blaise sighed, mind now preoccupied with thoughts of how to woo his boyfriend.

-x-x-x-

Harry nearly screamed as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around him, hand shoving into his pocket as he whipped out his wand, spinning in the unknown person's grip only to come face to face with blinking silver eyes.

"Really now Harry, when I said I wanted to see your wand, I didn't mean your _actual_ wand." Draco purred, leaning in to peck rosy lips that were parted in surprise before pulling back with a rather smug smile, pleased with the light tinge of pink that grace Harry's cheeks.

Slowly the Gryffindor lowered his wand, tucking it back into his robes with a sigh as he looked sternly at Draco, the effect greatly lessened by his blush. "You scared me."

"I gathered that" Draco chuckled, pulling Harry closer in order to bring him into a proper kiss, thoroughly ravishing his boyfriend's mouth before pulling away. "I think you'll be happy to know that Rita Skeeter got a very interesting letter today." Draco said idly, entwining their fingers as he led them in the direction of the kitchens.

"Really now?" Harry said; Draco could practically hear the smile in his voice. "You wouldn't happen to know who sent it, would you?"

"I might" Draco evaded, "I think you'd do better to ask Blaise, actually. But, I have it on good word that Rita Skeeter will definitely be wearing a wig for a while."

"You didn't!" Harry asked, laughter escaping him as he looked amusedly up at his boyfriend, mirth shining in emerald eyes as he was obviously pleased with the prospect.

"Slytherin's have their own way of handling situations." Draco shrugged, pulling Harry into an abandoned classroom as he spoke and shutting the door behind him, promptly pushing a startled Harry against it and proceeding to plunder his mouth once again.

"Not that this isn't lovely and all," Harry said breathlessly, hands that had previously been wound in the Slytherin's hair moving down to wrap around his shoulders, "but where are we, I don't think I've ever been in this classroom, and judging by the layer of dust, neither has anyone else for a while?"

Draco grinned into Harry's hair, placing a light kiss on soft locks before trailing his lips down to nibble teasingly on Harry's ear.

"We're in an old Transfiguration classroom I think, they moved before our First Year." Draco said idly, sucking at the junction of Harry's neck while slipping his hands beneath the Gryffindor's robes.

Harry made a non committal noise at the information, hands gripping Draco a bit tighter as Draco gave a particularly harsh suck, drawing a shiver from the brunette.

Harry tugged on the collar of Draco's shirt, bringing his boyfriend down for a kiss as he tentatively explored the blonde's mouth, revealing in the taste that was purely Draco as the Slytherin began to divest him of his robes.

Harry shuddered as his shirt came off and he was exposed to the classroom's chilly air "Draco" he gasped, the Slytherin smirking around the nipple he had taken between his teeth, loving the sounds Harry made as he kissed his way back up, pressing his lips against Harry's in a fierce kiss.

"Remember what we did yesterday?" Harry asked when they parted for breath, fierce blush in place.

"Quite vividly." Draco said in amusement, pecking Harry once more, unable to resist.

"I think I'm ready to reciprocate." Harry murmured, silver eyes widening as Draco resisted the urge to moan at those words.

"Yeah, this is a great place to study-" Came a voice from the other side of the door as their only warning before the door was quickly opened sending both teens toppling to the ground.

Blaise and Neville stood in the doorway, Neville with a look of confusion as Blaise seemed a tad frustrated with a hint of amusement.

"Harry?" Neville asked looking down at his friend who hurried to haphazardly close his robe, grabbing at his shirt as Draco slowly picked himself up, offering a hand down to Harry who took it but dropped it as if it burned once he was standing.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Draco countered, directing a glare at Blaise.

"We were here to study. . . " Neville said slowly, a blush crossing his features as well as he took in Draco and Harry's disheveled states.

"That reminds me, I've got to go to the library!" Harry exclaimed, brushing past the two in the doorway as he hurried out.

"I think I left a book in my room." Neville said after a moment of awkward silence, turning and hurrying down the opposite corridor as Harry had gone.

"Well, this is off to a smashing start!" Blaise murmured with grin, quite a feat considering the glare that promised nothing short of torture that he received.

_AN: Sorry I took so long to update, but I hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	15. Two Can Play At That Game

Harry groaned inwardly, burying his head in his arms that rested on the table as Neville sat down cautiously two seats down and across from him. It'd had been a day since the 'incident' as Harry had dubbed it in his mind, and the two friends had yet been able to make eye contact, let alone talk to each other since.

Their Slytherin counterparts hadn't been making it any easier, it was clear Draco was still sulking over his missed opportunity, and Blaise couldn't help teasing Harry whenever he saw the Gryffindor. Neville was doing his absolute best to avoid his boyfriend who was acting very . . . strange was the only way he could put it in his mind.

Looking up Harry sighed, avoiding Draco's attempt to catch his eye from across the hall as he ran a hand through his no doubt already disheveled looking hair. Standing, he moved two seats down, drawing Neville's attention away from his open book as he looked up at his fellow Gryffindor.

"Erm, can we just, forget about yesterday" Harry said awkwardly, grinning at Neville's relieved expression.

"Yeah, I think that'd be good" Neville murmured in agreement, thankful that they could hopefully put the awkwardness behind them.

If only they knew how much worse it'd get.

-x-x-x-

Blaise dutifully ignored his friends glare, having been subjected to it for the rest of the prior day, and most of the morning.

"I'm ignoring you" he said quietly, voice amused as Draco only glared harder, scaring a few of the first years that looked their way.

"And I'm going to kill you" Draco said, voice sounding just as innocent as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Really, Draco, if anyone should be mad it should be me. Not only did you take _my_ usual empty room instead of walking the few flights to your own, but you've got a head start with Potter, if anything it's your fault that I've been set back with Neville."

Draco smirked, looking to Blaise with raised eyebrows, "Honestly Blaise, I don't see how your lack of ability to seduce Longbottom of all people is my problem."

Blaise scoffed, clearly annoyed by the jab as he sent Draco a scowl, "If I'm lacking in anything it certainly isn't ability." He said, meaning obvious in his tone, his fellow Slytherin merely rolling his eyes at the double-entendre.

"Really now, because, the way I see it, if you were half as good as you claim to be you'd have had Longbottom in bed by now."

"And how do you know I haven't?" Blaise challenged.

"Oh please" Draco sighed, laughing somewhat to show just how ridiculous of a notion he thought it to be. "For one it's pretty clear that your intentions for him are for more than just a one time off, and for another thing Longbottom practically screams 'virgin'."

Blaise smirked, "While I do find that positively enticing, it won't be for much longer."

"Cocky aren't you?"

"It usually comes with being so well endowed" Blaise said, chuckling at his friend's grimace, the raised eyebrow he received a clear message of just what Draco thought of his 'gifts'.

"Well, than by all means, seduce Longbottom, if anything, I'd like to see you try. I've been needing some good entertainment."

"Aww, Potter not providing you with enough, a shame, really. I'd honestly thought he'd planned to move forward a bit."

Draco scowled, hitting his friend upside the head, "I swear I'll get you back for that" he muttered, "I suppose the fifty galleons you'll owe me will just have to do for now though."

Blaise merely grinned, always up for a challenge. He'd certainly give Draco a run for his money.

-x-x-x-

"Hello" Blaise purred, making the Gryffindor jump as he wound his arms around the smaller teen's waist, Neville turning away from the plant before him to see his boyfriend.

Though he didn't particularly like Herbology as much as the brunette before him, if Blaise had to choose one good thing about Neville's penchant for plants, it was that the greenhouses generally left them alone with little chance for disruptions.

"Oh, um, hey" Neville said, inwardly wincing at his lack of eloquence, the Slytherin behind him chuckling lowly, breath tickling the back of his neck.

"Hey yourself" Blaise murmured, reaching around to close the book next to Neville after carefully marking the page with a leaf before turning the boy in his arms to face him, leaning down for a quick kiss.

Neville couldn't help the light blush that tinted his cheeks, but was quite pleased that he somewhat succeeded in making it fade.

"We never did quite manage to get any studying done" Blaise sighed regretfully, amused as his boyfriend's flush returned with a vengeance as the memory of just what they had walked into came back.

"Right, well . . ." Neville trailed off trying to fight down his embarrassment, "I really don't think you need to study much, honestly you're doing fine."

"Pity" Blaise murmured, "Though I'm sure there are several other things you could teach me, perhaps about anatomy, or, I could always teach you?"

Neville licked his suddenly dry lips, the movement attracting Blaise's gaze as a predatory gleam crossed his eyes, slowly backing a wide eyed Neville into the greenhouse wall before pressing is lips firmly to the Gryffindor's.

Neville gasped into the kiss, eyes sliding shut as Blaise skillfully deepened the kiss, hands sliding within the Gryffindor's robes, skimming the underside of his shirt to rest his hands comfortably on his hips, causing a shiver to run up the brunette's spine.

"Blaise" Neville groaned, the sound like music to the Slytherin's ears.

Said teen smirked into the kiss, hands ghosting across smooth skin as Neville clung to him, hands fisted in the front of his shirt in a death grip as a small whimper escaped him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know I was interrupting anything" a smug voice drawled from the door, the sound grating on Blaise's nerves like no other could at the moment.

Blaise's grip on Neville's hip tightened almost painfully for a minute, closed eyes snapping open to fix a glare on his friend as Neville quickly pulled back, face flushed in mortification as he refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"Draco" Blaise said slowly through clenched teeth, voice surprisingly controlled. "Just _why_ are you here?"

"Thought I forgot a book, but I can always come back considering you're . . . busy" he smirked, easily ignoring his fellow Slytherin's icy glare as he turned and walked out.

"Er, sorry" a seemingly equally embarrassed Harry mumbled as he quickly exited after his boyfriend, looking at the blond suspiciously as they made their trek back to the castle.

"What?" Draco asked, feigning innocence as Harry's frown merely deepened.

"What are you two playing at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry groaned, recognizing the playful stubbornness Draco had donned before sighing, realizing that he'd just have to try another tactic out later.

"You do realize that you and Blaise can't keep whatever game you're playing at a secret for long" he pointed out.

Draco smirked, loving the adorable look of frustration that crossed Harry's face as he chuckled, lacing his fingers with the Gryffindor who blushed slightly, before the smallest of smiles graced his lips at the contact.

Draco grinned faintly, amused by the determination in his boyfriend's eyes and inwardly laughing at Blaise's predicament.

-x-x-x-

"I should probably get going" Neville said, voice shaking a bit from his obvious embarrassment as much as Blaise's actions from earlier.

Blaise couldn't help smirking at the charming flush that took over the Gryffindor's cheeks, inwardly cursing Draco. Well, two could play at that game.

"Um, see you tonight" Neville said, reminding Blaise of their 'study' date for astronomy on the tower. Blaise however, had no intentions of studying.

He glanced at his boyfriend, Neville biting his lip nervously before he took a step closer, leaning up and planting a brief kiss on the Slytherin's mouth, thoroughly shocking Blaise before the brunette was out the door in a flash.

Blaise looked on in wonderment, a slow smile gracing his features as he realized that that was the first kiss that Neville had actually initiated. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he'd thought.

_AN: Don't hate me! I know it's been forever since I updated but I've just had a lot on my plate lately. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out sooner, and I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	16. Impossible to Resist

Blaise loathed what he was about to do, but it was necessary if anything were to go right for the night. Merlin, he could practically hear Draco's taunts now as the blond smugly smirked up at him from his usual spot on the common room's couch.

"I want a truce" Blaise said, throwing his bag on the blonde's stomach just for the satisfaction of seeing his smirk replaced with a sullen glare.

"And I should do that, why?" Draco asked, throwing the bag on the ground and kicking it off to the side for good measure.

Blaise sighed, plopping gracelessly onto the couch beside his friend, "I don't want you messing things up for Neville and I tonight, I want things to be . . . special for him. Besides, I won't have time or reason, well, at least not another one, to interrupt you and Potter."

Draco was silent, seemingly mulling it over for a second as he considered his friend. "And I should do this, why?" Draco asked, "It's not as if I've forgotten exactly what position Harry left me in after you so kindly interrupted us."

Blaise shrugged, offering a small grin, "Like I said, it's not my fault you couldn't control yourself enough to get to another room, it was an accident."

Draco snorted, saying that he obviously doubted the validity of the statement but otherwise ignored it.

"It's just one night" Blaise hedged, "Like I said, you can even get some alone time in with Potter"

Draco frowned, considering for a few minutes "Fine, on one condition . . ."

-x-x-x-

Draco couldn't help but smirk to himself as he made his way through the castle, quite please with himself. They'd decided to call a permanent truth, a deal that would probably be broken sometime in the fairly near future when they managed to somehow piss the other off, but Draco firmly believed he'd gotten off with the better end of the bargain.

Blaise got an uninterrupted evening for the night, and however many he'd be sure to set up with Longbottom in the future, but in return for not getting his revenge, Draco got free rein over any of the abandoned classrooms.

"Draco"

Draco couldn't quite name the warm feeling that spread through his chest at the large grin that broke out on Harry's face as he came near, the raven haired teen leaning up to give him a soft kiss.

"Hey" Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around the younger teen's slender waist to bring him into a proper kiss.

"So, just why are we here?" Draco asked, quirking a brow as he followed Harry into the kitchens.

Harry blushed, turning before Draco could fully enjoy the picture as he took a seat before a table set for two.

"I thought it'd be nice to have dinner together, without everyone in the Great Hall, and Winky seemed really happy about setting the whole thing up. I mean, if you'd rather do something else . . ."

Fully aware that Harry would probably hex him for such a comment, he couldn't help think of any other word to describe the Gryffindor than cute.

"It's perfect" Draco smiled, taking a seat as a smile quirked his lips. "Looks like someone has a sweet tooth." He said, indicating the assortment of deserts laid out before them.

Harry couldn't help but grin, picking up a chocolate covered strawberry reminiscent to the last time they were in the kitchen and offering it to the blond, "Hmm, well, I think it was really just the image if you covered in chocolate that got me."

Draco nearly choked on the strawberry he'd bitten, shocked silver eyes focusing on a now smirking Gryffindor. Perhaps not so innocent after all.

"I think I'd like that, so long as you cleaned me off" Draco smirked, Harry only blushing faintly this time.

"If you're lucky"

Draco had to admit he quite liked this side of Harry, the side that boldly licked the chocolate off his fingers when he offered with a raised eyebrow, the mischievous look in emerald eyes indicating it was only a precursor of what could come.

-x-x-x-

Blaise was on a roll. In less than an hour he'd found something to add to his most loathsome things list. Along with Draco's smug smirk directed at him, he'd found a feeling to add. Nervousness.

Out of all his dates and conquests alike, he'd never been nervous, and certainly nowhere near the level he was as he paced back and forth on the astronomy tower, casting a tempus charm for the third time since he'd arrived and cursing silently to himself.

Had he got the time wrong? Did Neville decide he couldn't deal with it in light of their interruption earlier that day? Different variations of the question and several others swirled in his head, all warring for attention as he tried to find an answer and quash the anxious feeling building in his chest.

"Sorry I'm late" a voice said behind him quietly, Blaise whipping around to come face to face with a sheepishly smiling Neville.

"It's okay" Blaise said, a grin spreading to his fingers as he took in the slightly flushed Gryffindor, whether for embarrassment or the chilly night he couldn't tell. Striding across the tower the few steps it took he enveloped the brunette in his arms, walking them back until the shorter teen was nicely pressed against the wall and swooping in to capture his lips, the kiss deepening quickly.

Neville let out a small, involuntary moan at the pressure, opening his mouth a bit for Blaise's questing tongue, arms wrapping around the Slytherin's neck as Blaise's hands inched up his red shirt, ghosting over the pale skin and making him shiver, recalling the similar position they had been in earlier.

"I missed you" Blaise said when they broke away for air, smirking at the pink flush that tinted Neville's cheeks.

"I missed you too" Neville murmured, somewhat self-consciously. Blaise made a mental note; he'd have to work on that. While he found the Gryffindor's shyness adorable, he didn't want him to ever feel insecure around him.

"I'm glad" Blaise grinned, bringing him into another long kiss before regretfully breaking away, "shall we begin?" he asked, motioning to the blanket he'd laid out and the few books he'd adorned it with for show. Neville seemed surprised that they were actually going to study, causing the Slytherin to chuckle as he sat beside his boyfriend on the blanket, somewhat closer than necessary, though neither complained.

Neville looked at him uncertainly as he opened a Herbology book and sat it on his lap, eyes having a difficult time staying on the page as they drifted to Blaise and back again, the Slytherin appearing to be content to merely flip through the book on his lap, seemingly unaware of the brunette's repeated glances.

Blaise couldn't help the small, devious smirk that graced his lips as he turned a page, pretending to read. It was certainly going to be a fun night.

-x-x-x-

Draco couldn't help wondering what had gotten into Harry, not that he was complaining, as he currently found himself sprawled out atop the teachers desk in an abandoned classroom, a very hot and seemingly very horny Harry Potter straddling his lap and thoroughly exploring his mouth. No, he certainly wasn't complaining.

Harry smirked against Draco's neck as he began to trail kisses down, hands quickly ridding the blond of his shirt as he sat back a bit to kiss a fiery path down the Slytherin's chest.

Draco let out an involuntary moan, breath hitching the tiniest bit as Harry stopped at the top of his pants, teasingly running his hand along the font and earning a low growl from his boyfriend.

The Gryffindor looked up, mischief dancing in emerald eyes as he pressed a little harder down on the very noticeable bulge in Draco's pants, massaging him through the fabric of his jeans as his hips bucked up, eager for more contact.

Draco was very glad that Harry was ready to go further and expand his horizons and what not, but _Merlin_, he was going to bloody burst if the brunette didn't do something soon.

"Harry" Draco panted, lifting his hips up a bit so that he'd hopefully take the hint.

Harry smirked, a look very out of place on his usually seemingly innocent face as he slowly, much too slowly, pulled the zipper down, receiving a hiss from the teen below him as he pulled the pants down and off.

Harry sat up for a minute, taking in the picture before him with red tinted cheeks as Draco gazed up at him, eyes half mast and face somewhat flushed for the usually pale teen.

Draco inwardly groaned, how could someone be so damn sexy without even trying? Giving in to the urge he dragged Harry down for a long, slow kiss, loving the soft moan he got from the Gryffindor as he deepened it, only breaking away for air.

Harry slid back down, eager to return to his task as he dropped a feather light kiss on Draco's boxer clad erection, warm breath ghosting over him making Draco shiver. With careful fingers Harry began to shed him of the last barrier between them, revealing the rest of his boyfriend inch by inch.

He couldn't prevent the small gasp that escaped him as he looked down at the naked Slytherin beneath him, knowing that the rumors he'd heard over the years didn't quite do him justice as he realized just how big he was. Licking his suddenly dry lips he bent down, licking the flushed red tip quickly before drawing back at the spasmodic jerk Draco gave.

"Keep going" Draco murmured encouragingly, words cutting off in a gasp as Harry leaned back down and took the tip into his mouth, tongue pressing into the slit and sucking harshly. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to recall what Draco had done to him, trying to imitate his movements as he took the blond in deeper, swallowing reflexively around his length.

By the small sounds Draco was making he assumed he was doing something right as he began to bob his head, tongue swirling around the shaft as he took him in as far as he could, nose brushing against blond curls at the base answering his long wondered question of whether or not the Slytherin was a natural blond.

"Fuck" Draco murmured as Harry gave a particularly harsh suck, brining his hands down to tangle in unruly locks, tugging softly.

Harry could tell Draco was close if his rising noise level was anything to go by, grip growing tighter in his hair as he sucked harder, tongue repeatedly teasing the slit.

"Fuck Harry!" Draco groaned, the only warning he received before the blonde's seed shot down his throat, making Harry splutter as he struggled to swallow it all. Harry sat up, eyes watering as he coughed a bit, attempting to regain his composure as he looked at the grinning Slytherin.

Draco couldn't help chuckling at the adorably sexy sight his boyfriend made while pulling the Gryffindor forward to for a slow kiss, tasting himself on his tongue.

"Thank you" Draco murmured, flipping the two over so that he hovered above Harry "Now, would you like some help with your little problem?" he smirked, glancing down at Harry's obvious erection, the younger teen's face going several shades of red. Draco laughed quietly, wondering how Harry could possibly be embarrassed after he'd just done but finding it endearing nonetheless as he drew him into another kiss.

-x-x-x-

Neville stood tiredly in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, the Gryffindor common room's guard thankfully asleep.

"Thanks for helping me, I had a great time" Blaise murmured, inwardly smirking as his boyfriend looked at him under heavy eyelids, obviously ready to pass out as Blaise leaned in to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Neville unconsciously pouted at the lack of proper contact, the adorable action too much for Blaise to resist as he leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on already kiss swollen lips.

"I don't know how much studying we actually got done." Neville said around a yawn.

"Is that a complaint?"Blaise smirked, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, partly because he wanted to be closer to the brunette and partly because he feared he wouldn't last much longer on his feet. It had been a pity to wake the teen up from where he'd comfortably been asleep on his chest after their activities. Unfortunately fully clothed activities but still extremely satisfying at any rate.

"Course not." Neville mumbled, leaning back against the wall as his eyes drifted closed, "but you really should get your essay done."

Blaise nodded, not mentioning that he'd had the essay done days ago. "I'll walk you to your room" he said, laughing as Neville's head snapped up, obviously attempting not to fall asleep.

In any other state he was sure the brunette would've protested that he was fine, but as he was currently struggling to even keep his eyes open he was in no position to argue as he muttered the password, Blaise leading him through the entrance and into the common room where they received several surprised gazes.

Blaise smirked, yes; it was certainly a good night.

-x-x-x-

"Good night?" Draco asked as Blaise sat beside him on the couch, thoroughly looking like the cat that got the cream as he gave his friend a smug smile.

"Amazing actually."

A pale eyebrow rose in question, "Really, Longbottom actually let you get in his pants?"

Blaise shrugged, "So to speak, pants stayed on."

"Ohh, kinky" Draco grinned, earning a mock scowl from his friend before Blaise laughed as well.

"I never thought I'd say it but I think I'm actually willing to wait" Blaise sighed, leaning back on the cushions, "What about you? How'd it go with Potter?"

Draco grinned, "Let's just say not even the great Harry Potter can resist my seducing skills, and I think it's safe to say he has a whole arsenal of his own as well."

"You know you're still going to lose, right?"

Draco shook his head, eyebrows merely rising in challenge as he was reminded of their other bets as kids. "Keep dreaming Zabini. No one can resist a Malfoy."

_AN: Sorry again for the late update, but I hope this longer chapter somewhat made up for it! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	17. Obstacles and Eavesdroppers

"This is the second time this week I've been in this situation" Neville murmured, face stained a nice shade of red as he attempted to sink into the bench, and possibly the floor.

Harry couldn't help grinning at his friend's dilemma though he did feel a slight tinge of sympathy. "You must have been really tired last night" he said, trying to keep from laughing, "What happened?"

Neville sighed, burying his face in his arms as he groaned, "He walked me to the tower and apparently I was too tired to get myself to the dorm so he took me and Lavender just so happened to be up."

Harry was quiet for a moment before asking with a sly grin, "So, what made you so tired that you could barely stand?"

Neville groaned, shaking his head. "Malfoy's rubbing off on you, isn't he?"

Harry smirked, "In every possible way."

Neville couldn't help laughing at that, rolling his eyes at Harry's innuendo before glaring at the pointing and giggling girls down the table. "Really, could they be any more obnoxious?" he muttered.

"Will you tell us now Neville?" Lavender called, pleading as a wide grin took over her features.

Harry chuckled, "Apparently, yes."

"Good morning" A chipper voice said behind the two, both turning to face a grinning Blaise and amused Draco.

"Morning" Neville muttered, lips still pursed as Lavender frantically attempted to get his attention.

"Sleep well?" Blaise smirked, leaning down to give Neville a brief kiss before sliding into the vacant spot next to him on the bench.

"Was that really necessary?" Neville murmured s Lavender squealed loudly from the other end of the table, excitedly pointing at the couple.

Blaise chuckled, "I enjoyed it."

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked as the blond slid into the seat beside him.

"Joining our boyfriends for lunch of course." Draco responded cheerfully.

"You do realize half the Great Hall's staring, right?" Harry asked, taking the goblet Draco had stolen from him and taking a drink.

"Pathetic" Blaise sighed, attempting to coax Neville out of the shelter of his arms. "Honestly these people need to get lives."

All four teens looked up as Lavender walked over, smiling at them widely as she pulled out a pad of parchment and quill from behind her back.

"Care to answer a few questions?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually we'd rather not." Draco said abrasively; glare pinning the brunette to the spot.

"What's with the parchment?" Harry asked, eyeing the items in her hand wearily.

The girl's grin only widened, "I'm interning at the _Prophet_. Rita Skeeter's asked me to get some good inside stories for her and you four are it."

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry muttered.

"So, Harry, what's sex like with _the_ Draco Malfoy?" Lavender asked, making Harry choke on his pumpkin juice, Draco rubbing his back soothingly.

"_Excuse me_?"Harry spluttered.

"Everyone's just dying to know. I mean everyone's heard the rumors of Malfoy's famous nightly escapades, and now that you've tied him down, the people want to know if he's still as wild in bed. Zabini as well." She said, turning to Neville. "Neville, while Harry's thinking of his answer here's a question for you" she said, eyes scanning down the parchment, "How do you think you compare to Blaise's previous partners?"

"How do I compare?" Neville asked, blinking as he looked up at her in disbelief. "How do you come up with these questions?"

Lavender shrugged, "It's what the people want to know. What I mean is, you're notoriously shy, do you think you make a comparable bed partner to his numerous previous others?"

Neville's mouth opened and closed in a very good fish impersonation, Lavender letting out a huff of frustration before turning back to Harry. "So, how is it, and do you think _you _compare to Malfoy's past partners?"

"Listen Brown" Blaise hissed, "Skeeter was recently taken to St. Mungo's due to several burns after having her hair set on fire. They have no leads and never will, but, unless you want to face the same thing, I suggest you leave now and find another story."

Brown eyes narrowed on Blaise as Lavender stood her ground defiantly, though her knees shook noticeably. "I'd like an answer." she quipped, pen to parchment as she looked shrewdly at Neville.

With a careless flick of his wand Lavender's parchment caught on fire, the Gryffindor girl letting out a small shriek before she dropped it, stomping out the flames.

"My aim must be off." Blaise frowned, "I was actually going for the hair . . . shall I try again?" the cool and careless way the Slytherin said the sentence was enough to send Lavender fleeing from the group, quill forgotten on the floor as she looked anxiously over her shoulder just in case Blaise wanted more target practice.

"I really wished you'd have honestly aimed for her hair." Draco sighed, shaking his head. I can't believe you pick now to utilize Gryffindor virtues. I swear Longbottom's rubbing off on you."

Blaise restrained from making a crude comment in turn for looking at his decidedly depressed looking boyfriend.

Draco frowned, noticing Harry in much the same predicament as well.

'_Well, fuck'_ Draco thought, this was certainly going to make the whole seducing thing a bit more difficult.

-x-x-x-

Harry raised an eyebrow as he entered the Room of Requirement, a bit disgruntled to see his reflection staring back at him dozens of times at several different angles from the numerous mirrors that lined the walls.

"Draco?" Harry murmured, staring at the blond who sat casually on a futon in the center of the room, the only piece of furniture there.

"Hello Harry" Draco said pleasantly, standing and striding over to the confused Gryffindor, placing a light kiss on his lips before dragging him towards the center of the room. Harry's brows furrowed in confusion as he noticed the couch had disappeared, replaced by a soft looking blanket in the center covered with plush pillows.

"What's all this?" Harry asked, following the blonde's lead as he sat.

"I wanted to show you something" Draco said simply, dragging Harry down by his tie to land haphazardly on the blonde's chest with an 'oomf'. Draco smirked up at him, bringing him down for a kiss as he flipped the two over, never breaking the contact between them.

Harry smiled into the kiss, eyes opening for a minute before they widened in surprise as he was faced with several sets of himself and Draco surrounding him.

"What's with the mirrors?" he panted, forcing Draco to sit back a bit so that he was hovering over the brunette.

"Oh, those" Draco said blandly, referring to their surroundings as though he'd just noticed. "I thought I'd try something new, do you like them?"

"They're . . . unsettling" Harry said honestly.

"Perhaps" Draco shrugged, grinning for a moment before he said seriously. "About what Brown said, you know it's complete and utter shit right?"

Harry nodded, very unconvincingly in the Slytherin's opinion as he said, "Yeah, we've been over this before."

"I know, I just wanted to prove it in a more, interesting way . . ."

"Interesting how?"

"Brown basically said you're not good enough compared to my past, er, bed partners, and I want to show you that that's not true. I really like you Harry, and part of proving this to you is making you realize just how great you are, and how hot I think you are, because I don't think you see that."

By the end of the explanation Harry felt as though his face was on fire, sure he must be red as his tie when Draco looked at him, the satisfied smirk he wore confirming his suspicions.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Harry finally asked, voice wavering dangerously as he tried to get a grip.

Draco's smirk grew, becoming even more predatory as he whispered, "Why, make you come of course." He said, pleased as he saw Harry's flush darken, feeling heat radiate from his Gryffindor.

Harry didn't have time to reply as his mouth was otherwise preoccupied, Draco's hands making quick work of his robes as he pushed them down his shoulders, tossing the garment somewhere off to the side.

"Draco" Harry murmured, unsure why he was protesting as the blond ignored him, losing his tie and tossing it somewhere near his robes as his fingers nimbly began to undo his shirt buttons.

Harry groaned as Draco carefully placed kisses along his throat, sucking at his pulse point as he finally rid him of his shirt.

"Shouldn't you be undressed too?" Harry murmured breathily as Draco licked his way back up his neck, giving him a hasty kiss on the mouth.

"Nope" he grinned, "Besides, it just makes it kinkier" he smirked, struggling to get Harry's pants undone.

"Fuck" Harry gasped as Draco squeezed him through the material, helping him rid himself of the confining article of clothing. Draco didn't waste any time ripping his boxers off, exposing him to the room's chilly air.

"Looks like someone's ready to play" Draco murmured, running a thumb along Harry's length as he pulled the naked Gryffindor into his lap, turning him around so that he straddled the blonde's lap backwards, forcing him to face the mirrors.

"Keep your eyes open." Draco whispered, licking the shell of his ear as he gripped him firmly, hand encasing him in warmth as he began to slowly stroke him.

Harry struggled to do as he was told, embarrassment eating at him as he tried not to look away, shyly meeting a pair of silver eyes in the mirror as Draco looked at him intently, placing surprisingly gentle kisses on his shoulder as he sped up his strokes, Harry arching into the touch.

"Do you see that Harry?" Draco asked, his voice surprisingly calm despite his obvious hard on pressing into Harry's exposed backside. "Do you feel how hard you get me" he murmured, thrusting up for emphasis.

Harry shivered, moan spilling past his lips as he arched up, biting his lip as he struggled to keep his eyes open, flush heating his face from pleasure just as much as embarrassment.

"Do you see how hot you are?" Draco purred, nipping at his neck as his hand started pumping at a dizzying speed, Harry crying out in release as he came into the blonde's hand, Draco stroking him through his orgasm as he place tender kisses along his neck, smirking at his handy work.

"Wow" Was all Harry managed to say as he tried to catch his breath, heart rate attempting to return to normal.

"Glad you liked it." Draco smirked, placing a quick kiss on his sweaty forehead before resting his chin on the Gryffindor's shoulder. "You're beautiful." he murmured, meeting Harry's eyes sincerely in the mirror before turning the brunette to properly kiss him, Harry smiling as he murmured 'thanks'.

-x-x-x-

"How'd things go with Potter?" Blaise asked blandly as Draco took his usual seat beside him on the Slytherin common room's couch.

"Great" Draco grinned, a genuine grin instead of his usual smirk gracing his face and earning the smallest of eyebrow raises from his friend.

"Nice" Blaise said noncommittally, flipping the page of his book idly as he stared blankly at the page.

Draco frowned, "So . . ." he hedged, "how'd things go with Neville?"

Blaise frowned, closing his eyes for a brief moment before he shrugged. "He dumped me."

-x-x-x-

"You what?" Harry asked, unable to comprehend the words Neville had just said.

"I broke up with him." Neville murmured, biting his lip anxiously as he looked down at his hands twisting in his lap.

"Why?" Harry asked, "I thought you really liked him."

"I did, I do, it's just, what Lavender said . . . I can't let Blaise go through all that media attention, the rumors, and his parent's disapproval. I'm just not worth it."

"Did he say that?" Harry demanded, just about ready to hex the Slytherin at his friend's words.

"Of course not." Neville hurried to say. "He said he didn't care about any of that, but I do. I don't want to be together if it's going to end up hurting him. That's not fair."

"Neville, Blaise can think for himself." Harry said quietly. "And if I know anything about Blaise he never puts up with something he doesn't want. And he's pretty straightforward. If he says he doesn't mind and it won't hurt him in the future, than he knows what he's talking about. Just give him chance."

Neville's frown deepened as he mumbled, "I suppose."

"Look" Harry sighed, "I know it's hard, and this is all new to you, but you've got to give him a chance. He really likes you, and it's obvious you really like him too."

"I just don't want to get hurt, or hurt him" Neville said.

"It's always a possibility" Harry allowed, "But I think you guys could work it out, you can try to stop yourself from getting hurt, but you'll also stop yourself from being happy. When you were with Blaise that was the happiest I've ever seen you. Talk to him, it's not too late to fix things."

Neville offered a small smile, nodding slightly, "You're right" he sighed, "I just, I don't know . . ." Neville murmured. "For all I know he could have moved on already."

Harry scoffed, "It's barely been three hours, I'm sure you'll be fine."

-x-x-x-

"What'd you do?" Draco asked bluntly.

Blaise scowled, "So it's automatically my fault is it?"

Draco winced at how that sounded, raising his hands placatingly, "What happened then?"

"Fucking Brown." Blaise groaned, head resting on the back of the couch as he rubbed a hand down his face. "He's just so fucking insecure, and I don't mind, I just don't want him to feel as though he needs to be around me. He took what she said seriously, he honestly has this disillusioned idea that he's not . . . _amazing_ to me. He's gotten this idea in his head that our being together is going to hurt me."

"So, what, are you giving up?" Draco asked, a bit unsure of his friend's mind at the moment. Blaise wasn't exactly the type for relationships in general; he wasn't sure whether or not his friend was willing to work for something that didn't just come easily.

"Of course I'm not giving up." Blaise snapped, leveling a glare at the blond, before a slow smile spread across his lips. "In fact, I'm only getting started."

"Good." Draco smirked, eyes widening the tiniest bit in surprise as he looked at something over his friend's shoulder. "Well, looks like now's your chance."

Blaise turned, seeing a nervous and out of place Neville standing at the entrance of the common room, eyes scanning around until they finally locked with Blaise's.

"I guess there's something to be said for Gryffindor courage after all." Draco murmured as the brunette hastily crossed the room until he stood before the two.

"Hey." Neville said quietly, any courage he'd stored up quickly evaporating as he stood before the Slytherins.

Blaise grinned, attempting to reassure him somewhat, "Hey."

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked, eyes trained steadily on the ground as he attempted to ignore the numerous pairs of eyes on him.

"Alright" Blaise nodded, standing as he lead them out of the common room, putting a calming arm around the Gryffindor's waist, thankful that he didn't move away but actually leaned into Blaise.

After walking up a flight of stairs and a corridor Blaise stopped the two inside a small enclosed alcove.

Blaise couldn't help how cute he found it when Neville worried his bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to kiss the slight pout from his face but using what little self restraint he had to wait and let him speak.

"I don't really know what to say." Neville said, deciding for honestly. "I'm sorry, I know I must seem a bit . . . indecisive, but I regret what I said earlier, I wasn't really thinking straight. I was upset, and freaking out a bit I guess."

Blaise smiled, "Yeah, you tend to do that I've noticed."

Neville flushed, "Yeah . . ." he murmured, feeling himself deflate just a bit under the Slytherin's scrutiny, unsure how to voice his thoughts.

"So, is that all you wanted?" Blaise asked, feeling bad about how uncomfortable he was making the Gryffindor but wanting to hear the words from Neville himself.

"Er, no" Neville stuttered. "I was wondering if, I mean . . . if you'd give me a second chance. I know how I must seem, and I mean you may have even already moved on . . . I just, um, wanted to see."

Blaise smiled, "Of course I haven't moved on." he murmured, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss. "Look, I know this is all new to you and everything, but give me a chance, you can trust me Neville."

Neville nodded, content to stay wrapped in the Slytherin's arms, head resting lightly on his chest.

-x-x-x-

"We really shouldn't be spying, should we?" Harry whispered, looking up at the blond who was peering over his shoulder. "We should go." Harry said after a minute more of spying on the two, biting his lip as he looked up at Draco who couldn't resist the temptation to lean down for a quick kiss.

"You were the one who wanted to know what was going on. It must be the Slytherin in you." Draco smirked, resting his chin on the Gryffindor's shoulder as they looked over at the couple from behind the tapestry.

"There's never been a Slytherin in me" Harry said, before a devious grin quirked his lips, "yet."

Draco was pleasantly surprised to catch yet another glimpse of Harry's not quite so innocent side. "_Yet_ indeed."

_AN: So sorry it took so long to update, I really am horrible about that I've just had a bunch going on lately. I hope you liked this longer chapter! _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	18. The Problem with Chocolate Frogs

"When are they going to stop printing this garbage?" Blaise muttered, throwing that day's copy of the _Prophet_ aside as he took a sip of his butterbeer.

"When people stop reading it" Draco shrugged, flipping through his issue as he sighed, raising an eyebrow in interest as he noticed that Harry's arse looked particularly good in that picture.

"Stop ogling, you'll see the real thing soon enough" Blaise chuckled, standing up from his bed and stretching, smoothing out his slightly ruffled dress shirt. "Ready?"

"Who invented this blasted holiday anyways?" Draco muttered, standing despite his words as he bent to slip on his shoes, shaking his head.

Blaise shrugged, clapping the blond on the back as the two headed out their dorm, walking down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. "It's not that bad" the darker teen said, "who knows, you may even get laid. After all, it's the time for romance and stuff. Potter may feel especially cuddly."

Draco grimaced, "Did you just say cuddly?" he said, disgust evident in his tone.

Blaise simply grinned in response, "Eh, we're dating Gryffindors, you may as well get used to it. Besides, don't act like you don't enjoy it."

"In your dreams" Draco scoffed.

"Mmm, maybe when we first met, but I've lived with you. I know all your bad habits."

"Please, I haven't got a flaw to my name." Draco said haughtily.

Blaise shook his head in disbelief, "Really, so what do you call the hours spent in the bathroom every morning? The hair in the shower drains? I wonder, does Potter know you snore?"

Draco flushed in mild embarrassment, wondering when he'd forgotten to put up a silencing charm. "Minor details."

"The point is, you love cuddling and you know it, especially if it's with your precious Potter. So suck it up, and let's go; the stores are going to be packed."

"Just what I need" Draco muttered as they walked out into the cool February air, both Slytherin's pulling their robes tighter around them. "So what are you going to get Longbottom?"

Blaise shrugged, "I guess I won't know until I see it. He's not that easy to shop for."

Draco snorted, "Please, just give him a Herbology book and call it a day."

Dark eyes rolled at the blonde's words. "Really Draco, for someone who loves to shop, you're terrible at it. It has to be special. I mean, it's not like you're just going to give Harry chocolate."

Draco frowned, "What's wrong with chocolate?" he demanded. "Everyone likes chocolate, and it's a classic."

"Yeah, a classic way to show Potter that you don't give a damn" Blaise said, opening the door to Madam Puddifoot's.

"Absolutely not" Draco said, staring up at the shop in abject horror as he took in the wide variety of pink and frill that covered the store. "There is no way I'm stepping foot in there. Besides, it's a tea shop, what could we possibly need in there?"

"There's a gift shop in back, she just added it. Who knows, we may actually find something good."

"Right, because I'm sure Longbottom's going to love something frilly and pink from you."

Blaise frowned, "Alright, then what do _you _think he'd like?" Blaise snapped, pushing Draco inside the shop against his will and walking past the eating dining before heading to the back of the building.

Draco scowled in distaste as he looked around, shooing away a charmed cherubim statue that sprinkled hearts around the room. "This place is sickening."

"Indeed" Blaise said absentmindedly, staring at a singing rose.

"Longbottom would hex your balls off if you ever even thought about getting him something so girly." Draco chuckled, shaking his head as he set down a box of tea. "This place is joke, can we leave now?"

"Why does this have to be so bloody hard?" Blaise muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets from the cold as they walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. "Why can't it be like Christmas and you can just ask them to tell you what they want?"

"Because that'd be too easy" Draco said, leading Blaise into Honeydukes, earning an eye roll from his friend.

"You're seriously settling for chocolate?"

"It's a classic" Draco argued, scanning the shelves at a leisurely pace. "Besides, I wanted some more sugar quills."

Blaise chuckled; recognizing his friend's sweet tooth as he compliantly followed the blond, mind on a certain brunette somewhere else.

-x-x-x-

"So what are you getting Malfoy?" Neville asked, taking a drink from his butterbeer as he looked across the table at Harry.

The Gryffindor shrugged, looking into his own glass for a moment before taking a sip. "Honestly, I haven't got a clue. I just don't know what he'd like really." Harry sighed.

The two had gone to the Three Broomsticks first, hoping to avoid the latter crowds as they sat and talked, Hermione and Ron having left for some quality alone time.

"What are you getting for Blaise?"

"I haven't got the faintest idea" Neville sighed. "I know he likes to read, but I'm not sure what he'd really want. I almost wish I were straight, at least a girl would be easier to shop for; you'd just get jewelry."

Harry chuckled at that shaking his head with a small smile. "Don't let Hermione catch you saying that, but I agree. It would be a lot simpler; Ron doesn't know how easy he's got it."

"What's wrong with chocolate, Slytherin's like that, don't they?"

"They seem more like the selective type" Harry mused, "I don't think we could just get them chocolate frogs and call it a day."

"Pity" Neville sighed. He wished it were that simple. But then again, if Blaise was that simple, than he just wouldn't be Blaise, and Neville quite liked the Slytherin just the way he was. He only hoped Blaise wouldn't be too picky. He'd been thinking of ideas for the past week and he hadn't come any closer to a good one. "Maybe Hermione could give us a few suggestions."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Harry said in relief, smiling as things suddenly seemed a lot less hopeless. "We can ask 'Mione."

-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry you guys, but I'm afraid I don't know either of them well enough to come up with anything specific. As much as I hate to say it, all my ideas will probably be blandly typical." Hermione said, trailing her finger along a long red quill.

Harry and Neville had managed to find her in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, her red headed counterpart having begrudgingly left the three alone so they could hear Hermione's counsel.

"No ideas, at all?" Harry asked.

"Well" Hermione said, stretching the word out as she thought. "I don't really know Malfoy. The only sides I've ever seen of him are either obnoxious or ridiculously . . . sexual when he's around you, Harry." She said, pink gracing her cheeks at her words.

"So" she continued, "unless you think he'd like something pertaining to those aspects, I could only suggest jewelry or something."

"Nothing too girly though" Ron said around a mouthful of chocolate as he approached the three, swallowing at Hermione's disapproving glare. "Malfoy would hex your balls off mate, Zabini too." He added, directing the last part to Neville.

Harry ignored Ron's warning, mind going back to what Hermione had said. Sexual . . . While he knew that wasn't the only side of his boyfriend, it was a big one. Harry couldn't help thinking, as he left the store with a hopeless looking Neville, that maybe his friend's advice hadn't been so useless after all.

_AN: Sorry, I know this is a total filler chapter after such a long time between updates, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer. I hope you liked it, and I'll try to update soon!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	19. A Happy Valentine's Day Indeed

"Tomorrow's the big day eh?" Blaise said, tugging off his tie as he began to unbutton his shirt.

The blonde's face scrunched up in distaste, "You make it sound as though I'm getting married."

Blaise chuckled, "For some reason I don't think you'd mind that too much, Potter's really got you by the balls."

"Hardly" Draco scoffed, pulling up his green silk pajama pants.

"Please, you're a hopeless romantic at heart. You know I'm right."

"Hmm, maybe" the Slytherin conceded, "But I think I'd like it even more if it were literal."

"A case of the blues down there eh?"

"Like you said, we're dating Gryffindors." Draco muttered, scowling a bit at his friend's poorly concealed laughter.

"A bit frustrated are we?"

"We've gotten far enough, more than you and Longbottom I'm sure."

"As far as you know." Blaise said elusively climbing into bed, thoroughly amused by the blonde's gob smacked expression.

"You can't be serious? Longbottom and you actually . . . ?"

Blaise laughed, shaking his head as he looked at his scowling friend, "Of course not, but you should have seen your face."

"I don't know what's so funny, the month's almost over and by the way things are looking, you're about to be out fifty galleons."

Blaise snorted, "I've still got a few weeks."

"Good luck." Draco smirked, loving his friend's slight scowl as Blaise got into his own bed as well. "So, what'd you end up getting Longbottom anyways?"

The darker teen grinned, leaning over and rummaging in his bedside drawer for a minute before tossing a silver box over to the blond. Draco picked it up gingerly, removing the lid as his eyebrows rose somewhat in surprise. "A bit serious, don't you think?"

Blaise merely shrugged, "Perhaps I'm serious about him. I want him to know that. Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll get down on his knees and profess his undying love for you, or perhaps just get down on his knees." Draco said with a smirk.

"As nice as that sounds, be honest. How do you think he'll take it?"

"I think he'll love it." Draco said, tossing the box back over to his friend as Blaise grinned.

"Good." He said, putting it back into his bedside table, "So, what'd you end up getting Potter?"

Draco merely smirked, "Something he'll . . . enjoy, I hope."

"I understand Potter has a sense of humor, but I don't quite think he'd appreciate flavored lube for Valentine's Day . . ."

"As great of an idea as that is, that's not what I got him, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Well, you're no fun." Blaise sighed, "Night mate." he yawned, laying back on his pillows as Draco murmured a quiet _nox_.

-x-x-x-

"So, what are your plans with Malfoy?" Neville asked, buttoning up his light blue dress shirt as he glanced over at his fellow Gryffindor.

Harry grinned, "I'm not quite sure, he said he's not one for corniness but I think he mentioned something about a picnic." he said, amused by his boyfriend's inner romantic.

It was around noon, Harry and Neville had decided to sleep in, Ron having left about an hour earlier for a day with Hermione, Seamus and Dean having been gone long before the rest of them woke up. "What about you and Blaise, any big plans?"

"We're going to one of his family's estates but he won't tell me where it is."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this, "You're spending the night with him?"

Neville blushed, turning around with the excuse of looking for his shoes as he said, "I suppose, but not like that. He says there are other rooms if I'm uncomfortable sharing one, but he's made it clear he's not expecting anything. He's really nice about that." he murmured.

"That's great, I'm happy for you Neville, it sounds like things are going really well."

"Yeah, they are. . . I just hope I don't mess it up."

"You won't." Harry reassured, running a hand through his hair in a weak attempt to tame it as he casts a quick _tempus _charm. "I should get going, I told Draco I'd meet him soon, I'll see you later Neville, have fun."

"Thanks, you too." the brunette said, Harry waving a quick goodbye before hurrying out the door.

-x-x-x-

Draco grinned as he spotted Harry hurrying down the corridor towards him. He took the time before Harry finally reached him to let his eyes rake appreciatively over the Gryffindor, taking in his delectably tight dress pants, and green silk button down shirt that brought out his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late" Harry apologized, face flushed cutely with exertion.

"It's only been five minutes." Draco waved off, wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and pulling him forward for a sweet kiss. "Happy Valentine's day."

Harry grinned, murmuring the same as he leaned up for another kiss.

Draco pulled away, smirking at the slight frown he received as he chuckled, "As nice as this is I'm afraid we'll have to be going soon."

Harry sighed, huffing at the blonde's teasing grin as Draco grabbed his hands, leading him out onto the ground and towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Are we playing a game?" Harry asked, a dark eyebrow arched in surprise.

"No, but you will need to be blindfolded, and riding a broom . . . if you'd like to play a game I can always save those for later." he said with a wink.

Harry flushed, ignoring the implications as he asked, "What would I need to be blindfolded for?"

"Well if I told you that I'd ruin the surprise." Draco said, leading them over to a goal post where the blonde's broom was resting.

Harry nervously walked towards the broom; about to ask why there was only one before a black cloth was placed over his eyes, Draco tying it in the back securely before taking his hand.

"Just trust me" the Slytherin murmured, leading Harry forward as he helped maneuver the brunette onto the broom behind him.

Harry yelped as Draco kicked off the ground, gripping onto his boyfriend tightly as they rose into the air. "Are we staying on campus?" Harry asked, trying not to focus on the fact that he was blindfolded.

"No, I convinced the Headmistress to temporarily open the wards . . . apparently eighth years, especially those acting in the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice's favor get a bit of leniency.

Harry hummed in response, before he asked, "You didn't hex her, did you?"

Draco snorted, "Please, like I need to give them one more reason to throw me in Azkaban. Besides, Snape and Dumbledore helped as well."

Harry nodded in understanding, pressing his cheek to the Slytherin's back as he attempted to relax, the blond leaning forward as they began to pick up speed.

-x-x-x-

Neville was thankful for the Slytherin's grip on him as the portkey deposited them to their destination, Neville looking around curiously at their surroundings.

"My mother's fourth husband gave this to me as a present; I think he was attempting to buy my favor or something." Blaise said as they walked toward the quaint yet exquisite looking cottage. They were atop a hill somewhere, a cool breeze blowing through the trees as the sun slowly began to set.

"Did it work?" Neville asked as Blaise began to fish out his keys, unlocking the door before he cast a series of spells to disarm the wards.

"Not really, but it certainly did come in handy." He smirked, winding his arms around the Gryffindor's waist as he pressed him gently against the wall, bringing him into a deliciously slow kiss.

Blaise smiled softly, tracing a finger along the side of a flushed cheek "Beautiful" he murmured, making Neville flush darker as he grabbed the shorter teen's hand, leading him out of the entryway.

The further they went into the house the higher the Gryffindor's eyebrows rose as he took in just how huge it really was.

Blaise grinned, noticing this, "It's a charm to make it look smaller on the outside, it's quite nice. I was considering moving here after graduation, but I'm not quite sure yet."

Neville nodded, idly imaging Blaise asking him to move in with him one day before quickly shaking off the thought in slight embarrassment.

"So, what are we doing?" Neville asked, attempting to get rid of his seemingly permanent blush as he looked curiously over at the Slytherin.

The older teen smirked, squeezing his hand briefly before the two entered the kitchen, Neville raising an eyebrow as he took in the vast array of ingredients lined out on the counter.

A low chuckle met Neville's ears as Blaise once again wound his arms around him, resting a chin on his shoulder as the Gryffindor sank back into the warm touch, "I'm going to teach you how to cook."

-x-x-x-

Draco landed carefully on the ground, Harry thankful that he would soon hopefully be getting the blindfold off as Draco set the broom aside before walking back over to Harry.

"Can I take it off now?" Harry asked.

'_If only he'd been talking about his clothes'_ Draco thought wistfully, chuckling at Harry's impatience.  
"Almost" he murmured, "Wait one more minute."

Harry sighed but nodded, listening to Draco rustle around for a bit and murmur a few spells, too quiet for Harry to hear, before the blond moved to stand behind him.

"Alright" he murmured, hands coming up to gently undo the blindfold.

The first thing Harry registered as the cloth was removed was that it was near sunset, his eyebrows raising as he wondered just how long they'd been flying.

Draco laughed, lacing their fingers together as he explained, "You fell asleep for a bit on the ride, but it's only six."

Harry blinked, a bit embarrassed as he slowly took in their surroundings.

"Shit" Harry cursed, hand clutching his chest as the Slytherin was quick to wrap steadying arms around his waist as he realized he was standing, too close for comfort, on the edge of a rooftop.

"Relax" Draco reassured, "there's a charm on it to prevent us from falling off." he said, walking to the edge and stepping off, nearly giving Harry a heart attack, before being pushed quickly back to the edge beside Harry.

"Don't do that." Harry breathed, earning a smirk for his boyfriend before he took a deep breath. "Where are we?" He asked curiously; heart rate returning to normal as he finally took the chance to thoroughly take in their surroundings.

"My mother's summer home, I used to come out here when I was younger." Draco explained, leading him across the flat part of the roof to a blanket covered in an array of different foods.

Draco took a seat, pulling Harry down to sit between his legs, leaning the Gryffindor back into the comforting warmth of his chest.

"So, why are we on the roof?" Harry asked as Draco began unpacking the food. "I mean, not that this isn't nice and all it's just . . . different."

Draco smirked, "Well . . . " he cast a quick_ tempus_ charm, smiling as he saw the time before pointing forward "Watch."

Harry raised an eyebrow, turning his head in the indicated direction and gasping as the sky lit up in fireworks.

Draco grinned at the awestruck expression on the Gryffindor's face, knowing that if anybody found out how hopelessly romantic he was being he'd never be able to live it down.

"Did you . . . are those?" Harry asked, eyes glancing over to the blond briefly before being once again riveted on the display lighting up the quickly darkening sky.

Draco nodded, seeming to understand Harry's question. "Yes, I actually swallowed my pride and bought something from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I wanted the best, and their fireworks just so happened to be it."

Harry grinned, and Draco couldn't help thinking that that smile was worth any amount of possible grief he'd get from Blaise as he pulled Harry in for a brief kiss, Harry's grin never faltering.

-x-x-x-

Neville had never had so much fun. He'd always assumed cooking was a lot like potions, and while he was still somewhat hopeless at it, Blaise made it fun. The two were leaning against the counter tiredly while watching the oven with mild fascination.

"Well, that went well." Blaise drawled, eyes smiling as he reached over to brush some flour out of Neville's hair.

They were both covered in a vast array of ingredients, Neville having taken the brunt of it when he'd managed to knock over a sack of flour.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, Blaise waving off the apology as he leaned in for a light kiss.

"Nonsense, it went brilliantly." Blaise said, laughing as he swiped his finger through a bit of chocolate batter on his cheek before popping the digit in his mouth with a teasing look.

"I'll never get tired of that blush." Blaise murmured. "We're both covered, though I think your hair took the worst of the damage." He smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower while I clean up in here, there are some towels in my bathroom and I'll lend you a change of clothes, alright?"

"Are you sure you don't want help in here first?" Neville asked, feeling a bit bad for the mess.

"Its fine, I promise, my room's down the hall, second door on the right. Everything should be finished when you get out."

"Alright" Neville said, smiling as Blaise leaned in to kiss him once more before he turned and left the kitchen.

-x-x-x-

The sky was completely dark now as the two lay together in comfortable silence, watching the last of the fireworks fade to black.

Harry grinned, turning around and straddling a surprised Draco's waist as he brought him in for a fiery kiss. "Thank you." He murmured once he'd pulled away for air.

Draco chuckled, a bit breathlessly as he brushed stray strands of hair out of the younger teen's flushed face. "If I'd known mere fireworks could get you this happy I'd have done it weeks ago." he said, sitting up so that he was leaning on his elbows and forcing Harry to slide back a bit. "But . . ." he drawled, reaching into his pocket for something, "That wasn't your present."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the blond presented him with a small, neatly wrapped, rectangular package.

Harry glanced at him, Draco silently urging him to open it. "How Slytherin." Harry couldn't help comment with a small smile as he gently undid the silver bow and removed the green paper.

Draco laughed with him, the sound quiet as his attention was held more intensely by his boyfriend's reaction.

Harry carefully lifted up the lid, a small smile gracing his features as he looked inside.

Nestled inside surrounded by black satin was a flat silver snitch, his fingers reaching inside to tenderly pick it up as he turned it over, examining it carefully.

"It's a bracelet." Draco murmured, taking it from his hands and placing the cool metal against his wrist, the wings of the snitch fluttering to life as they wrapped securely around his wrist. Harry looked at it in awe, turning it over to read his name beside Draco's lightly etched in decorative cursive into the back of the wings.

"It's beautiful" Harry breathed, a smile spreading across his features as he twisted it around, taking in its carefully crafted details.

"I'm glad you like it." Draco said, a feeling of relief washing over him. "I didn't quite know what to get, but I saw this in Hogsmeade and thought of you, so I had in inscribed . . ."

"Thank you." Harry murmured sincerely, trying to quash his sudden nerves as he realized it was time to give the blond his own gift. "Um . . . I have something for you, two things, actually."

Draco grinned, raising an eyebrow in interest as he waited patiently for Harry to remove something form his pocket, casting an enlargement charm to bring it back to normal size.

Draco eyed the packaging, a slow smile crossing his features as he wagered a guess to what was inside.

Harry blushed, handing over the square parcel that the blond quickly unwrapped, a large grin taking over his features. "I wasn't quite sure what to get you, but you always order from Honeydukes, and I remembered that your mom used to send you packages when we were younger . . ."

"It's excellent Harry." Draco said genuinely pleased, trying not to let his childlike glee show through, though from the amused look Harry was giving him, he was failing. "I love it." Draco murmured, removing the lid and looking at the various types of expensive chocolates inside and practically drooling. Draco smirked, a thought hitting him, "Blaise is going to have a fit when he finds out."

"What?"

"Nothing" Draco said quickly, carefully putting the chocolate aside and bringing the brunette into an appreciative kiss.

"Not that this isn't fun" Draco said after a few minutes, "but I believe you said two gifts."

Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling at his boyfriend's behavior. "I swear, you're like a kid on Christmas."

"Mhmm, and you wouldn't have me any other way."

Harry sniffed in mock indignation, "I could do without the ego."

Draco smirked, "Yet you didn't deny that you'd have me, and last time I checked, I thought you rather liked my _big_ ego." He said, purring out the last few words.

Harry blushed, Draco reminding him of his second gift as he took a deep breath, reaching into his pocket and handing the blond a small package with a shy smile.

"How very Gryffindor." Draco drawled, repeating a variation of his earlier words as he removed the gold ribbon, undoing the red wrapping carefully. Pale eyebrows rose in surprise as he took in the box's contents.

-x-x-x-

Neville couldn't help blushing throughout the course of his shower; Blaise's scented body wash reminding him vividly of his boyfriend as he hurried to clean, trying not to let the familiar smell affect him.

He swore he heard the door creak open, scrambling to cover his lower pars despite the dense shower curtain as he heard a low chuckle, his boyfriend murmuring that it was nothing he hadn't seen before as he left the clothes on the counter.

Neville groaned to himself as the door shut, turning off the water after a few minutes and cautiously stepping out of the shower with a quick look to ensure that the door was indeed shut as he quickly began to dry off.

He slowly began to dress, noting that the clothes fit fairly well save for being a bit long as he slipped on a pair of black slacks before working on the buttons of the red cotton dress shirt, rolling the sleeves up a bit so that he could properly use his hands.

"Do they fit alright?" Blaise asked in concern as he entered the kitchen, the Slytherin just beginning to set the table.

"Yeah, they're just a bit long but they fit fine." Neville murmured.

"Well" Blaise drawled, "as you're well aware I do tend to be quite_ long_ in certain areas, I've always found it to come in handy."

Neville sighed, wondering how anyone could say that with a straight face as Blaise led him over to the table, pulling out his chair with exaggerated flair as Neville sat, eyes rolling in amusement at the Slytherin's antics.

"Did it come out alright?" Neville asked nervously, looking at the array of food laid before them with concern. It may have looked fine but as Professor Snape had never failed to point out that meant very little.

Blaise shrugged, "I haven't actually tried any of it, but at the very least I'm sure the salad's fine" he grinned, twirling his fork idly between his fingers before taking a bite.

Neville stared at his plate of pasta uncertainly. His boyfriend's face as unreadable as ever as he cautiously took a bite of their concoction.

"Well?" Blaise asked, a grin gracing his features that Neville didn't hesitate to return.

"It's good." he said honestly.

"Of course it is." Blaise quipped haughtily, Neville laughing at the other's feign of arrogance as they began eating, pleasant conversation intermittent between their bites.

"I told you you'd be a fabulous cook." Blaise said as he stood to remove the empty dishes of tiramisu he must have prepared earlier. Who would have thought Blaise was such a good cook, Neville shook his head, his boyfriend never ceased to amaze him.

"Hardly" he scoffed, "if I had been alone I'd probably have found a way to blow the place up."

"Mhmm" Blaise hummed noncommittally, grabbing his hand and leading him into an elegantly decorated dining room, "and that's just another one of your many endearing qualities." He said, sitting on the couch and pulling the Gryffindor down beside him, sliding a thin box into his hand.

Neville glanced at him in surprise, hand closing around the package as Blaise murmured, "Happy Valentine's day."

Neville grinned, finger running along the edge of the rectangular silver box before delicately removing the lid, his eyes widening at its contents.

Resting atop the black packaging was a thin silver chain, the Zabini family crest hanging from the bottom.

"I wanted a way to show you that I was serious about this, about us." Blaise said quietly. "I want you to know that this isn't some little fling for me . . . I really like you Neville."

Neville swallowed, unable to find the words as Blaise took the box from his slack hands, carefully lifting the necklace out and reaching around to gently clasp it around the Gryffindor's neck.

"I love it." Neville said, Blaise smiling softly at the words as he leaned back for a better look, a bit of possessiveness filling his chest as he took in the sight of his crest resting comfortably on the pale throat of his boyfriend.

"Thank you" Neville grinned, leaning forward in one of the rare instances that he initiated a kiss, Blaise smiling against his lips.

Neville smiled, feeling a bit self conscious now about his own gift as he pulled back, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the shrunken package he had thankfully remembered to take out of his dirty clothes from earlier.

After a quick spell he handed over the now rather heavy package to the Slytherin.

Dark eyebrows rose in interest at the weight of the gift, quickly unwrapping the object and staring at the large black tomb in confusion.

Neville bit his lip nervously, exhaling quickly to expel any nerves as he explained. "I remembered you said that after the war the ministry had burned your family's library, and you'd always wanted to look in there and find your record books to learn more about your family's history, so I asked around a bit and found a copy in Borgin and Burkes and had it delivered . . . If you don't like it I can always return it." Neville added when Blaise didn't say anything.

"This is amazing Neville." Blaise grinned, finger running along the book's spine as he took it in. "I'd thought I'd have to resort to tracking down my father's family or something, I never thought I'd actually get anything back after the fire . . . Thank you."

Neville smiled, any earlier fears quashed by the sincerity in Blaise's tone. "I also have another thing." Neville said after a moment, "I mean, it's not really a gift but . . . Well, what you said about earlier, about you being serious about us I mean, I want you to know that I am too. So, to show you that I wanted to take you, and of course you don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it, but I wanted to take you to meet my parents."

Dark eyes blinked, Blaise setting his book aside for a moment to properly take in the brunette beside him. He was well aware of what had happened to Neville's parents, and couldn't help being more than a little surprised that his boyfriend already trusted him enough to let him into such a closed off part of his life.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring at the Gryffindor intensely in order to see if he held any doubt.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." He said after a minute, "But like I said, if you don't want to-"

"I'd love to meet them" Blaise interrupted, teeth flashing in a blinding grin as he pulled the brunette closer, bringing their lips together in a fierce kiss as he tried to convey just how happy he was, gently pushing the Gryffindor down as he hovered teasingly above him. "Thank you" he murmured, placing a feather light kiss on Neville's exposed throat right above his crest making him shiver.

Neville smiled, leaning up to bring their lips together once more as he laughed breathlessly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Blaise smiled, beginning to pepper heated kisses down his jaw as he murmurred, "Happy Valentine's Day indeed."

-x-x-x-

Draco swallowed, mouth suddenly going dry as his brain attempted to make since at what he was looking at, trying to come with ulterior answers that weren't as horribly suggestive as all the ones that had immediately come to mind.

"Harry?" he asked questioningly, glancing at his furiously flushing boyfriend as he raised a pale eyebrow curiously, hand running along the smooth edge of the black leather handcuffs he held with a bright red bow tied around the center.

Harry's face, if possible, darkened as he licked now dry lips, the action attracting the Slytherin's gaze before he snapped back to focus on the brunette's next words. "Well . . ." Harry began; unable to fully believe that he was actually doing this. "We've been dating for a while now" he said, wondering if Draco could actually understand the jumbled words tumbling form his lips in a blur as he rushed to get them out, "and I really like you and we've done _things_ and I think, I mean, what I guess I'm trying to say is that, I'm ready . . . for sex . . . with you." Harry said, feeling the need to clarify the last part after all Draco did was merely blink at him.

Silver eyes pinned him to his spot as Draco stared at him intensely, the blonde's expression unreadable as he continued to simply look at the Gryffindor.

"So what you're saying is you're ready for sex?" Draco asked for clarity's sake as he wasn't sure whether or not he could sufficiently rely on his own hearing at the moment, the thought of what Harry was saying simply too good to be true.

Harry nodded, eyes widening as a thought came to him. "I mean if you don't want to of course that's-"

The Slytherin launched at him, the picnic basket he had set up earlier toppling off the roof as Draco pinned him to the blanket, lips claiming his desperately in a lust filled kiss as he murmured "Shut up Potter, do you know how long I've wanted you." He groaned, Harry chuckling breathlessly as he leaned up for another kiss.

"You're serious about this?" Draco asked, pulling away as he looked frantically into amused emerald eyes, praying that Harry wasn't just playing with him, at this point all the cold showers in the world wouldn't be able to help him now.

Harry grinned wickedly, tangling his legs with the blonde's and making Draco's world shift as he found himself suddenly pinned under a smirking Gryffindor, slender hips rolling against his own showing him just how serious Harry was. "Does that answer your question?" Harry asked in the breathy voice that never failed to bring Draco to the edge.

"Why yes, I believe it does." Draco smirked, pulling Harry down as he twisted on the spot.

The next thing Harry registered aside from Draco now once again above him was that they were no longer on the roof and on a very comfortable king sized bed in what Harry could only assume was the blonde's bedroom.

"Fuck" Harry gasped as Draco began to leave a burning trail of kisses down his jaw to the base of his throat, giving a particularly hard suck in the spot near his collar bone which he knew drove his boyfriend insane.

"That's the plan." Draco grinned, licking what was sure to be a decent sized mark in the morning teasingly before bringing his hands up to deftly undo the buttons of Harry's shirt, wondering why there were so _many_.

Once he had finished with his task he made quick work of shedding the brunette of the annoying piece of clothing before tossing it carelessly behind him, earning a laugh from the Gryffindor beneath him. "Eager are we?"

Draco smirked, reaching a hand down to softly cup Harry's clothed erection earning a strangled moan from the teen, "Why yes, we are."

"Please" Harry choked as the hand continued to ghost over him, causing only the bare minimum of friction as pale lips worked their way down his chest, a velvety chuckle meeting his ears before the blond paused to teasingly take one of his pebbled nipples between his teeth, earning small whimper from Harry.

"Please what?" Draco murmured, fingers tickling their way up his side before tweaking the rosy bud between his teeth's twin, earning another one of those delicious sounds from his boyfriend. "I'm sorry; I don't think I quite caught that last part."

Harry panted; hips arching off the bed for further contact as the blond removed his hand altogether, a frustrated whine finding its way past kiss swollen lips.

"I said" Harry murmured, voice a bit lower than usual as he exhibited a small burst of energy, flipping the two over and leering down at a very bemused Draco, "stop teasing."

Draco blinked, briefly wondering how he'd ended up with his arms pinned above him as Harry began peppering feather light kisses across his jaw, circling his hips so that they hovered just above the Slytherin's waistline but remained infuriatingly above the belt.

Tan hands trailed lightly over his sides making the blond squirm as Harry smirked down at him, fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt one maddening button at a time.

"Harry" Draco said lowly, the beginnings of a growl lacing his tone.

Harry looked up at him innocently, mischief dancing behind emerald eyes. "Yes?" He murmured, "Can I help you?"

Draco hummed, seeming to think it over for a moment as his hands were suddenly free and gripping the Gryffindor's waist, pulling him forward and onto his chest as their lower halves were pushed together, twin hisses echoing throughout the room at the delicious friction.

"I believe you can." Draco said, hands trailing down the tan expanse of Harry's back before briefly dipping below his waistband, producing a quiet pleased sound. "You see, you're wearing far too much clothing." he said. And Harry barely had time to register the wand in his boyfriend's hand before he was suddenly left only in a pair of boxers atop the Slytherin.

"Fuck" Harry groaned out as Draco rolled them over once again, the sensation of Draco's still clothed member meeting his near bare one making his eyes roll back briefly.

"Too many clothes" Harry hissed, agreeing with the blonde's earlier statement as his hands made quick work of Draco's shirt, a noise of accomplishment leaving his throat as he divested him of the article, hands hastily moving down to his belt.

Draco helped him, the Slytherin quickly kicking off his shoes before ridding himself of his pants leaving himself in a similar state of undress to his boyfriend.

"Better?" he murmured, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss drawing a needy moan from the teen beneath him.

"Much" Harry panted, Draco moving down his body slowly leaving a scalding trail of kisses in his wake, only stopping briefly to swirl his tongue in Harry's belly button, something he knew drove the Gryffindor insane, before halting his previous ministrations just above the waistline of Harry's red boxers.

Emerald and Silver met challengingly, one pained and the other teasing before pale lips parted to lightly mouth at the tip of Harry's covered member, Harry nearly chocking as the blonde's tongue darted out to teasingly flick over the head, a desperate whine leaving him as the Slytherin held his hips to the bed, continuing with his torturous actions.

"Please" Harry cried, Draco glancing up at him briefly, his look telling him exactly what he wanted. "Please, stop teasing." Harry tried again, blush staining his features as a familiar smirk made its way across his boyfriend's features.

"I'm sorry" Draco said, hand gently squeezing him through his boxers, "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific."

Harry could feel the heat rising up his neck as he murmured, barely loud enough for the blond to hear, "Please Draco, I want your mouth on me, now." He said, desperation lacing his tone as Draco continued with his teasing strokes.

Draco grinned, reaching behind him for his wand before he gave a quick flick of the wrist, Harry's boxers falling away as they had been cleanly cut in two.

"Those were a nice pair." Harry said, not quite able to bring himself to care however as warm breath ghosted across his now exposed erection.

"I'll buy you new ones." Draco said carelessly before licking a stripe up the underside of Harry's cock as the Gryffindor fairly screamed, arching up off the bed only to be held down by firm hands as the blond took the head into his mouth.

"Draco" Harry moaned, the sound like music to the Slytherin's ears as he gave a particularly harsh suck, loving the noises Harry' was making beneath him.

Draco's mouth began to move lower, jade eyes only having a moment to widen with realization before the blonde's tongue was circling his puckered entrance, the feeling new but unbelievable as the warm tongue pressed inside.

"Merlin Draco" Harry hissed, struggling not to push back onto his face as the tongue went deeper still, briefly flitting out to lick around the now slick entrance before plunging back in, Harry keening at the feeling as small tremors began to shake him from the effort it took to remain flat on the bed.

Harry gasped as he felt a wet finger slip between his cheeks to circle at his puckered entrance, idly wondering when and where Draco had gotten lube before the slicked digit carefully slipped past the first ring of muscle, emerald eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

Soon a second finger was added, dark eyebrows furrowing at the slight stretching but the pain was quickly pushed away as his cock was once again enveloped by a warm mouth.

The fingers began to scissor, occasionally crooking to search for that special spot as Draco took him further into his mouth, inarticulate words and moans pouring from the Gryffindor.

Harry winced as a third finger was added, Draco giving a harsh suck as he went down to the base, Harry crying out as he felt himself moving closer towards the edge. A whine of frustration left him as the blond suddenly pulled away, lust clouded eyes flying open to demand an answer as Draco chuckled, leaning in for a slow kiss as he pressed a small blue bottle into the brunette's hand.

Harry looked down at the bottle, light pink gracing his cheeks despite their current state. Harry took a deep breath, attempting to slow his racing heart that was speeding from excitement just as much as it was from his nerves.

He squirted a decent amount of the warm liquid onto his fingers, setting the bottle to the side as he gently took Draco's cock in his hand.

The Slytherin let out a small, strangled moan as Harry began agonizingly slow strokes, the Gryffindor's faint smirk letting Draco know that Harry knew exactly what he was doing to the blond.

"Fuck" Draco hissed, moving away from the Gryffindor's wicked hand to position himself at Harry's stretched entrance, carefully wrapping Harry's legs around his waist.

"Ready?" Draco murmured, looking into emerald eyes for any lingering signs of doubt, a small smile being his only answer as he was pulled down for a needy kiss, tongues tangling in desperation as Draco took a shuddering breath, pushing his way forward until he was completely inside.

A strained groan left Draco as he took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. Harry was so fucking_ tight_.

Harry's eyes scrunched shut in pain, Draco was way bigger than three fingers and he struggled to adjust. "Fuck you're huge" Harry said between gritted teeth, the blonde's breathy chuckle tickling his neck as Draco looked at him in amusement.

"If that was intended to be an insult it certainly had the opposite effect."

Harry chocked out a laugh, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, pressing back experimentally and drawing a moan from his boyfriend.

"Alright, move" he murmured, the blond not wasting any time in complying to the request as he pulled out quickly before plunging back in, setting a quick but gentle pace as he rocked into the Gryffindor, dull nails digging into his back as Harry attempted to relax around him.

A soft whine left Harry as his cock was gripped tightly, firm strokes matching the pace of the blonde's thrusts as Draco brought their lips together.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted as Draco changed the angle of his thrusts, striking that little bundle of nerves inside the Gryffindor making him see stars as he arched off the bed, a loud keening noise leaving his throat. "Do that again" Harry demanded breathlessly, Draco snapping his hips forward and being rewarded with the same noise as Harry pulled him closer, moving his hips back to meet each of his thrusts as he pulled Draco into a frantic kiss, lips and teeth clashing as desperate and needy voices filled the room.

"Harder" Harry panted, legs tightening along with his walls as Draco struggled to breathe. The feeling would have been painful if it didn't feel so damn good.

"Fuck" Draco said, pace picking up as he slammed into the Gryffindor, striking his prostate almost every time as Harry writhed beneath him, words reduced to inarticulate murmurs as they moved together frantically.

"Draco" Harry moaned, a familiar tightening taking place in his stomach as he said, "I think I'm . . . I'm."

Draco's stoking and thrusts increased, lightly nipping the Gryffindor's ear as he growled, "I want you to come for me Harry."

Harry keened, arching off the bed as he came with a shout, tremors rocking his body as he released between them, Draco stroking him through his orgasm as he tightened impossibly around the Slytherin.

"Fuck Harry" Draco moaned, biting Harry's throat in an attempt to stifle his cries as he spilled his release into the Gryffindor.

The two lay there panting, both struggling to catch their breath as they collapsed in a sweaty heap onto the bed, Draco carefully pulling out and rolling off to the side so as not to crush Harry before bringing him over to rest exhaustedly on his chest.

"Merlin" Draco breathed, stroking sweaty black tresses out of the Harry's face before leaning down to place a tired kiss on swollen lips. "That was bloody amazing."

Harry hummed in agreement, too tired to form words at the moment as he snuggled closer to the Slytherin.

Draco grinned, taking in the utterly exhausted and debauched state of his lover as he maneuvered the covers around and over them. A small smile graced his features as he watched Harry attempt not to fall asleep, the site making his heart swell just a bit as he leaned down for another kiss.

"I love you" he murmured, his eyes as well as Harry's widening at the words.

"What?" Harry asked, voice hoarse from their early activities as he looked intensely at the Slytherin.

Draco swallowed, feeling more than a bit self conscious as he murmured, "I love you." He didn't know when he'd realized it, but he knew the words were true as he stared at Harry waiting for a response.

Harry stared at him blankly for a minute before a blinding smile lit up his features, pulling Draco down for a kiss that told him everything he needed to know before he heard it, "I love you too." Harry said once he'd pulled away, a small smile gracing both of their features at the words.

Draco laughed softly as Harry fell asleep minutes later, the Gryffindor unconsciously curling into him further as Draco ran a soothing hand down the tan expanse of the brunette's back.

Silver eyes began to droop closed as the first hints of sleepiness began to take him, one last thought occurring to him before he was dragged into the blissful world of slumber, _'Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad after all.'_

_AN: So I know this is way past Valentine's Day and I haven't posted in ages but I hope the longer than normalness of it helped make up for it. Special thanks to YinKeket, Yana5, and crowngirl2 forgiving me ideas! I was a bit tired when I wrote this but I really hope you all liked this! Please tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	20. Really, It's Not As Bad As It Sounds

Harry sighed contently as he curled up next to Draco, resting his head on the Slytherin's shoulder. They sat together in a comfortable silence on a couch in the Room of Requirement, quietly watching the flames flickering in the fireplace the room had helpfully provided.

Draco stared down at the younger teen in his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips as _that _night replayed in his mind once again. Surprisingly though whenever he thought back to Valentine's Day it wasn't the sex that stood out the most, though it was mind-blowing, it was what was said after it.

When he'd began his pursuit of Harry it had mainly been about stopping the ridiculous wet dreams that had bothered him along with earning the ability to say that he'd indeed shagged _the_ Harry Potter. Never in his wildest dreams had he expected to develop_ feelings_ for the Gryffindor.

But now that he had he couldn't help wondering how he'd been stupid enough to not have gone after the brunette sooner. _'Oh well'_, he thought with a smirk, _'I suppose I'll just have to make up for lost time.'_

-x-x-x-

"You got him a family crest?" Draco said, raising a surprised eyebrow, amusement lacing his tone. "Just a tad possessive don't you think?"he asked, leaning back on the couch of the Slytherin common room as he placed his feet on the table before them.

Blaise smirked, "Perhaps, but I'm very protective of what's mine. And I don't believe you're one to talk. I saw Potter's new bracelet -which was very nice I might add, it appears you do have some taste after all- and I don't doubt that your name isn't somewhere on it."

Draco chuckled, Blaise knew him so well. Draco frowned, Blaise knew him _too_ well.

His fellow Slytherin burst out laughing as he read the emotions flit across his friend's face. "Oh please Draco, you've been mooning over Potter for years, whether you realized it or not, it's obvious you'd try to stake your claim the moment you got the chance. So what'd Potter end up getting you?"

A smirk graced Draco's lips as an idea came to him, "Something surprisingly tasteful, I think it'd even make you proud. I'd actually had half a mind to get it for him myself until I found the bracelet."

"Oh?" Blaise said, raising an eyebrow in interest. "What was it?"

Amusement danced in mercury eyes as Draco said, "Chocolate."

-x-x-x-

"Blaise can cook?" Harry interrupted as Neville began to recount his night with the Slytherin.

"I know, I didn't expect it either." Neville said with a small smile.

"Wow." Harry murmured, something catching his eyes as he zeroed in on the Gryffindor's neck, hand reaching out automatically to pick it up for a better look. "Is this . . .?"

Neville flushed, nodding his head as he murmured, "Yeah, it's his family crest."

"Wow." Harry merely said again. "So, you're really serious about him, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I . . . I actually invited him to meet my parents, I mean, even if they can't really tell what's going on, I still want them to meet him."

"That's great Neville." Harry murmured, glad that his friend had found someone he was happy with.

"Thanks." Neville grinned, "So how'd things go with Draco?"

Harry flushed at that night's memory, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he murmured, "It was great."

Neville raised an eyebrow at his flush but figured it was better not to ask for too many details as he changed the subject somewhat, "So, did he get you that bracelet?"

Harry grinned, finger trailing over the folded wings of the snitch, "Yeah."

"What'd you get him?"

If possible Harry's previous flush darkened, making Neville wonder if he was going to regret his question as he said, "Um, chocolate."

Neville nodded, definitely done with the subject as he said, "It's almost three, do you want to head to the dungeons now?"

Earlier they had promised to meet with Draco and Blaise to work on their latest Potion's essay considering both Gryffindor's were hopeless at it.

"Yeah, sounds good." Harry mumbled, grabbing his bag as he stood, apparently just as relieved as Neville to be done with the conversation.

-x-x-x-

Blaise snorted, "Of course, why am I not surprised?"

Draco smirked, "It's hardly my fault great minds with impeccable taste think alike."

"Right, I'll remember that." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"So what'd Longbottom get you?"

A small grin ghosted along the Slytherin's lips as he said, "A book of my family's lineage."

"Really?" Draco said, eyes widening somewhat in surprise, "I thought they'd all been destroyed."

"Apparently Borgin and Burkes had a copy of one of the history books; I can't believe he found it."

"That's great." Draco said, meaning it, genuinely happy for his friend. "So" he said, a slow smirk coming to him, "he spent the night?"

Blaise offered a smirk to match his as he said, "Indeed he did."

"And?" Draco prompted, watching as his friend's smirk only widened.

"And, after an amazing make out and groping session we went to bed and . . . slept."

"Slept, as in actual sleep?" Draco asked incredulously. "Wow" he murmured when all he'd received was a nod and a shrug in response, "With a chance like that you'd usually have them in bed within the first ten minutes, I'm impressed."

Blaise shrugged, "This is different, it's serious."

A pale eyebrow rose in interest, "Well it appears Blaise Zabini is indeed growing up."

Blaise scoffed, rolling his eyes at his fellow Slytherin as he said, "Maybe I am . . . he invited me to meet his parents."

Silver eyes widened, "But aren't they . . ."

"Yeah." Blaise nodded.

"Dear old aunt Bella." Draco scowled, "So I guess this means he's serious about you too."

"I suppose it does." Blaise nodded, a small smile gracing his lips before he cleared his throat, changing the subject. "So, how was your night with Potter? Goyle told me you didn't return."

Draco smirked, "Amazing, so amazing in fact, that it feels as if I've just won fifty galleons."

Dark eyes widened as Blaise swore, "Wait, you actually got him in bed with you?"

"Yes, would you like to hear all the sordid details?"

Blaise grimaced, "I'd rather not, thank you. But Merlin, you actually shagged Harry Potter."

"Indeed." Draco said, "And seeing as you have admittedly _not _managed to seduce Longbottom into your bed for anything other than sleeping, I believe you owe me fifty galleons."

"Smug git." Blaise muttered, shaking his hand. "Fine, fine, I suppose you did win the bet." He grimaced, "I'll get you your money later."

"Bet?"

Both Slytherins whirled around at the disbelieving voice behind them, similar horrified expressions crossing their faces as they took in Neville and Harry standing before them, book bags draped over their shoulders.

"Bet?" Harry repeated, staring at Draco expectantly.

"You don't understand, it's not what you think." Draco said hurriedly.

"Really?" Harry said, voice sounding a bit strangled and perhaps half an octave higher as he said, "Because it sounds like you bet each other fifty galleons to see who could sleep with one of us first."

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds much worse than it actually is." Blaise murmured.

"So, this was all a bet?" Neville said quietly, hurt flashing in his eyes before he quickly looked away.

"No, Neville-" Before Blaise could finish though Neville had already turned his back on the group, quickly exiting the common room without another word.

"You know, I actually thought you'd changed Malfoy." Harry said in the same strangled tone, making Draco flinch at the use of his last name.

"Harry-"

Emerald eyes hardened at his voice."If you value your life Malfoy, I suggest you don't come near me ever again." Harry hissed dangerously, instantly reminding Draco that this was the same teen that had slain the Dark Lord. And before the blond could even open his mouth Harry was halfway across the common room, storming out without another backwards glance.

-x-x-x-

Neville hurried through the corridors, making sure to stick to the empty ones, not quite sure where he was headed just that he needed to get away.

He supposed, if he were honest with himself, he really shouldn't have been that surprised. He'd always wondered why someone like Blaise would want someone like himself of all people. He wasn't anything special, perfectly ordinary, and mildly attractive at best. Not to mention clumsy, hopeless at potions, and for the majority of his life had been painfully shy.

Sure he'd had his moments, he was a Gryffindor after all, but that seemed to pale in comparison to Blaise. Blaise, the heir to a fortune, a high standing member of the Wizarding World despite his supposed ties to the dark side during the war, and easily one of Hogwarts' most attractive males.

No, Neville had never thought that it made much since for someone like Blaise to be interested in someone like him.

That's probably why, he mused idly, he wasn't as shocked at the news as Harry undoubtedly was. Yes it hurt, a great deal so, but If he thought about it, it would honestly explain everything. Well, mostly everything.

If it had all just been a bet then Blaise could have easily won. While Neville liked his established virtues, he knew he'd fallen hard for Blaise, and if Blaise had really pressed him he could have had Neville in his bed long ago. Perhaps, he thought sadly, that the idea was just so unappealing to the Slytherin that Blaise hadn't been able to bring himself to do it.

But still . . . That didn't explain why he'd stood up to the _Prophet_ and worked so hard to reassure Neville. It also didn't explain why he'd been so caring towards him or why he'd given him his family crest. Neville's family may have been 'blood traitors' but they were still purebloods meaning Neville understood quite clearly the significance behind giving someone a family crest. It was almost as good as a love confession, and in some instances it was even a form of a pre-engagement gift.

Neville knew that something just didn't quite add up about the whole situation, but honestly he was too upset to properly think it through, or even care for that matter. All that really registered was the pain he'd felt when he'd found out. While he had had his insecurities, he'd honestly really fallen for Blaise, and had just been starting to believe that the Slytherin had felt the same for him.

He rubbed his eyes in hopes of rubbing away the sudden bleariness, pulling his hand away in shock as he realized the cause. He was_ crying_. He winced as he thought of what Gran would say but couldn't quite bring himself to care as more tears began to fall. Blinking rapidly and looking up he was relieved to see that he'd someone ended up in front of the Room of Requirement.

Sighing in relief he walked the length of the familiar stretch of wall before entering when the door appeared, fully intent to hide there until the pain stopped or, considering that that might take a while, at least until the tears stopped and he managed to get himself somewhat together again.

-x-x-x-

"You idiot!" Blaise growled, glaring at the blond beside him only to be met with an equally heated stare.

"Me?" Draco snapped, "You're the one that made the blasted bet in the first place!"

"We both made the bet you prat, and look where it got us." Blaise hissed, burying his face in his hands with a pained groan. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Neville. He's already insecure enough, but now . . . Merlin I'll be lucky if I can even get him to talk to me."

"Harry won't even look at me." Draco murmured, staring unseeingly at the spot Harry had last been as his mind unhelpfully replayed the last few minutes, particularly the hurt and betrayed look he'd seen in Harry's eyes before they had frozen over.

Draco swallowed, his heart feeling as though it was lodged in his throat making it suddenly harder to breathe. "Harry." He said quietly, raking a hand violently through his hair and tugging on it for a moment before he forced himself to exhale in an attempt to calm down. "How do we make this right?"

Blaise shook his head, mind elsewhere as he murmured. "Honestly mate, I haven't got a clue."

-x-x-x-

Harry hurried out of the dungeons, swiping at his face furiously as traitorous tears began to run down his cheeks.

He felt so _stupid_. How could he have ever trusted Draco for even a minute? It was Draco Malfoy after all, the same Draco Malfoy that had devoted nearly seven years of his life to making his life a living hell. The same Draco Malfoy that had hexed Hermione, humiliated Ron during his first Quidditch match, and reminded Harry of his dead parents on several occasions.

But for some reason, Harry had honestly thought that Draco had changed. He knew he certainly had after the war. So how could Draco pretend that he had? _Why_ would Draco pretend that he had? Surely he wouldn't have devoted that much of his time just to win a bet, would he? It wasn't like he needed it, compared to the Malfoy fortune fifty galleons was nothing more than pocket money.

Draco had seemed like he'd genuinely changed. He couldn't help remembering how Draco had lowered his wand that fateful night atop the Astronomy Tower and how he'd looked right after the Final Battle. Ever since Voldemort had died Draco had seemed so different. He hadn't been taunting Harry or any others for that matter.

And then there were the past few months with the Slytherin. Whenever they'd been together he'd seemed so, _caring_. And Valentine's day . . . Draco had said he'd _loved_ him. He'd said it _after_ they'd had sex, meaning that he had already won the bet so why would he bother?

Shaking the thoughts from his head abruptly Harry decided that it didn't matter. Whatever his reasons Draco had lied to him all for nothing more than a bet. Harry had only been worth fifty galleons and bragging rights to the blond.

Harry couldn't even begin to describe how badly that hurt. Perhaps to Draco it had been a lie, but when Harry had said that he loved the blond he had meant it, and he still meant it.

Muttering to himself he made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, not meeting anyone's eyes as he made it up to the dorms, determined to spend the rest of his night wallowing in self pity, no matter how pathetic he thought it made him.

_AN: Once again I apologize profusely for the late update, I hope you don't hate me! This chapter was actually going to be about twice as long but it felt like I was rushing it so I've decided to split it in two. So that means I have at least a fourth to a half of the next chapter written. So, a quicker update! I hope . . . _

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	21. The Trouble with Thinking

"He doesn't want to see you." Ron growled, blocking the entrance to the Eighth Year's boys' dormitory, arms crossed over his chest and a harsh glare firmly in place."And who let a ferret like you inside in the first place?"

"Brown." Draco said, voice clipped. "I don't know how you managed to put up with her. She'd do anything if it meant getting some drama started for her gossip mill."

The truth was he'd been waiting outside the portrait hole for hours, arguing with the Fat Lady until Lavender had happened by and agreed to let him in only after he told her why. He merely said that he'd promised to study with Harry, Lavender having pouted in disappointment before eventually stepping aside to give him entrance.

Ron frowned, eyes narrowing a bit as he said. "Well tell her she's isn't getting any, you're not seeing Harry."

"This doesn't concern you, now move aside Weasel." Draco said, attempting to walk around the redhead before he was roughly pushed back.

"It does concern me if you're hurting my friend. I knew you hadn't changed, I have no idea why he gave you a chance in the first place."

Draco growled, what little patience he had vanishing as he snapped, "Well it's a good thing it's none of your damn business, now move aside Weasel before I make you wish your parents had heard of the term contraception two children ago."

The Slytherin didn't even flinch as a wand was pointed at his throat, simply raising a challenging eyebrow. "Is that supposed to intimidate me?" he smirked, "Perhaps if you were as skilled as you are incompetent I'd be a bit more concerned."

Draco realized he might have been pressing his luck considering the position he was in, and his suspicions were confirmed as the Gryffindor raised his wand, opening his mouth to hex him before he was interrupted.

"Don't, Ron."

Both teens whipped around to stare at Harry in surprise, neither having noticed the door opening as he stood in the entryway.

"But Harry-" Ron murmured, only to be cut off again.

"Just stop, it's okay, really." Harry murmured. "Please, can you just give us a minute?"

Ron stared at him incredulously, eyes moving over his friend's face until he apparently found something and nodded once, turning and shouldering past Draco roughly as he left down the hall in a huff, grumbling to himself as he went.

Harry stared at Draco blankly, normally bright emerald eyes unsettlingly void of emotion as they stared back at him.

Now that Harry had finally come outside Draco was embarrassed to find that he was unsure of exactly what to say. It had been nearly an entire week since he'd seen Harry anywhere aide from across the Great Hall and the opposite side of the classrooms.

"Well, what do you want?" Harry demanded after a few moments of tense silence.

"To talk, I want you to let me explain."

Emerald eyes narrowed as Harry crossed his arms, "I don't see that there's anything to talk about, I think everything's pretty damn self explanatory here."

"Harry-"

"I'd actually prefer you call me Potter, thanks."

Draco snarled, "I will not fucking call you Potter damn it! Harry-"

"Look, Malfoy, I don't want to hear anything from you, please leave."

"I will not leave." Draco said stubbornly as if their houses had been reversed. "Not until you listen to me and then use that brain of yours I know you have to _think_."

Harry sneered, an expression that looked oddly out of place on his face after Draco had grown so accustomed to seeing him smile. "You want me to think, well, here's a thought. You're as much of a selfish, arrogant, spiteful prick as I'd originally saw you to be and I'd appreciate it if you'd kindly _fuck off_." He said before promptly slamming the door in Draco's face.

Ignoring Weasley's smug smirk as he descended the stairs he stomped his way out of the common room, refusing to give up. Harry hadn't seen anything yet.

-x-x-x-

"Neville, please." Blaise pleaded, finally having managed to corner Neville in one of the greenhouses.

"Blaise-"

"You can't honestly believe that everything that happened between us was just for a bet. I was stupid, but I meant it when I said how much I cared for you. You have to believe that."

Neville sighed, looking up from where he'd been resolutely trying to work over a yet to be identified plant. "I honestly don't know what to believe Blaise. What you're saying sounds truthful, but I don't know if that's because I want to believe it or it actually is. I just need time to think."

"Neville-"

"What do you want me to say Blaise." Neville snapped, patience thinning. "When we were in school, before the war got big I never thought I'd have a relationship I was so insecure. And then during the war and after it I was too preoccupied to consider it. And then you come along and make me rethink everything only to find out that it might all have been some big joke. Are you really surprised that I'm hesitant about this?"

"I'm sorry." Blaise said, "I don't want this to be the end, I've never cared for someone as much as I have you."

Neville smiled, the expression somewhat pained as he murmured, "I just need some space, I'm sorry. I'll see you later."

-x-x-x-

"I'd like to bloody kill you right now." Draco said seriously, sitting down stiffly beside Blaise.

"Believe me the feeling is mutual."

"This is all your bloody fault." Draco snapped, leaning back and closing his eyes in hopes of soothing his growing headache.

Blaise scoffed, "Hardly, you were just as much a part of the bet as I was. Besides, at least there's hope for you and Potter once you get past his damn stubbornness. I feel as though I've been walking on eggshells this whole time with Neville and once I finally thought I reached the end someone pushed me back and I crushed the whole lot."

"Oh please." Draco sneered, "Just do something nauseatingly bold and romantic and you'll be fine. I'll be lucky if Harry doesn't hex me the next time I see him."

"It's Potter." Blaise said, as if that explained everything. Only continuing at Draco's raised eyebrow. "He's stubborn but he's not stupid. Get him to see reason and you'll be fine. Honestly, stop your whining. It's most unbecoming."

Draco opened his mouth indignantly, a cutting remark poised on the tip of his tongue before he promptly closed it, a thought occurring to him.

"You know what, you're absolutely right. Whining won't do a thing, besides; I've always preferred to be a man of action." He said, standing.

Blaise smirked. This was how his and Draco's friendship worked. Sure they'd argue and yell and insult one another to the point where hexes almost seemed imminent but it was always worth it in the end. After they got passed all that their friendship turned into something brilliant, and in this case it took the form of two simply genius ideas in each Slytherin.

"Yeah, good luck with that mate." Blaise waved off, a smirk of his own in place as he waved a hand, "Go on with whatever it is this time, I've got a journalist to owl."

-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry about all this mate, really I am. But I knew Malfoy couldn't change."

"Ronald." Hermione hissed, fixing her boyfriend with a scolding gaze.

"What? It's not like it isn't true, I mean we're talking about _Malfoy_ here."

"Thanks for the help guys." Harry murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back against the Gryffindor common room couch.

"Harry, I _am _sorry." Hermione said earnestly, placing a hand on his knee.

"It was bound to happen eventually 'Mione, you know it was. Oi!" Ron yelped, rubbing the back of his head vigorously after Hermione's sharp slap. "You know as well as I do that Malfoy was no good.

"_Ronald_! Honestly, would you please leave Harry and I alone for a moment."

"But 'Mione-"

"Go, Ronald." Hermione said in her best 'no nonsense' voice. "You can come back once you're done with the comments and I've had a chance to talk to Harry."

"But-" Ron started before wisely closing his mouth, shaking his head in resignation. "Fine, I'm going. And, I really am sorry you were hurt mate. I never wanted that."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said with a small smile, knowing that his friend was just trying to help, even in his somewhat misguided way.

Hermione was silent until her boyfriend had vanished up the dorm room stairs, closing her eyes as if to compose herself and take in the silence of the near deserted common room.

"Harry" she whispered, eyes opening to fix him with her signature pity gaze.

Harry winced, feeling uncomfortable under the look as he murmured, "Yeah?"

"Ron was being an idiot."

Harry smiled at the blunt statement, a chuckle escaping him as the words seemed to relax him. "Yeah, but he means well."

"I know" Hermione said, pursing her lips as if her next words were hard to say, "But, he was wrong . . . about Malfoy."

Harry paused, blinking in surprise, not sure if he had understood correctly. "Um, what do you mean?"

"Malfoy, I don't like him but . . . you were happier than I've ever seen you after the war when you were with him. And you know how stubborn I am, do you honestly think I would have stayed quiet about it all if I thought he hadn't changed? I saw him with you Harry, and he was far from the same Malfoy we knew a year ago. I honestly don't think he'd do something like this to hurt you."

"Yeah, so why would he do it then?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, trying not to show how not knowing the answer bothered her so much. "But I do think you should ask him, and listen to his explanation before you draw any final conclusions."

Harry attempted a smile he didn't quite feel as he stood, "Thanks Hermione, but I don't know if I can do that just yet. I need to think a bit, but I'll see you guys later."

"Alright Harry." Hermione said carefully, her eyes watching him sadly as he made his way up to the dorms, "Sleep well."

Harry really did grin this time, waving to her and murmuring something of the same as he walked on, thinking that it'd be a miracle if he managed to fall asleep at all.

_AN: No one's out of the woods yet but I'm planning on wrapping this story up in the next two chapters or so, let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see :) _

_Reviews are Love =D_


	22. Bloody Bold Gryffindor Romanticism

Draco smiled to himself as he strode confidently down the corridors, the shocked and terrified looks on First Years' faces at the site of such a rare and devious expression only serving to widen the grin.

Draco paid no mind to the surrounding confused expressions, only focused on the fact that he had a plan, and he'd be damned if Harry didn't listen to him this time.

Turning into a deserted corridor he bit his lip to keep from laughing joyously at the sheer genius that was his plan, not paying any mind to the sound of footsteps somewhere nearby.

Yes, just as Blaise had said Harry would indeed require something honest, romantic, and bold, ever true to his Gryffindor nature. And that was just fine; Draco could act like a Gryffindor. Except there was one problem . . .

Draco was a Slytherin, and Harry was an _actual _Gryffindor. Bold and blunt when need be. And, he thought to himself as he began falling from the Stupefy that hit him full force from the front, he really should have taken that into consideration before he planned anything.

-x-x-x-

If asked, Blaise wasn't sure he had ever been quite so nervous about anything in all his life. Sure he'd been nervous of the outcome of the war, but his family had been neutral so it hadn't worried him as much. Granted, he was quite happy with the way thing had turned out.

But now, as he made his way to the Great Hall he couldn't help the ball of anxiety that was like lead in his stomach or the heat of bile that rose in his throat.

He'd written and sent off three letters the night before, and he had the unsettling knowledge that those three letters may have been three of the most important in his life to date.

He hesitated for only a moment as he stood before the large oak doors, taking a calming breath and exhaling slowly as he strode through them with his usual air of confidence. No one but Draco or perhaps Neville would have been able to notice his slight uncertainty. But, as it appeared from a cursory glance of the room, neither boy was in attendance yet.

"Well you look peachy this morning." Pansy quipped as she began slathering marmalade onto her toast.

"Has the post arrived yet?" Blaise grunted as the only way of reply, glancing at the ceiling and unsure of whether he felt relieved or disappointed at the sight of not a single owl.

"No, why? I thought you didn't read the_ Prophet_. Expecting a letter from someone?"

Blaise chuckled dryly as he saw the first of the post owls swoop in. "Not exactly."

He waited anxiously with bated breath as he began to receive curious and surprised looks from the surrounding students; Pansy sputtering on her pumpkin juice after a poorly timed gasp left her at spotting the title of the morning's edition.

Steeling himself Blaise carefully reached out to untie the paper from his owl's extended leg, absentmindedly feeding it a piece of bacon before it flew away with a small hoot.

Looking down a tight smile crossed his lips as he peered at the headline.

'**Zabini Heir Confesses!'** was printed in bold letters across the top, **'I Love Neville Longbottom'** a quote he had been cautious to give written in boldface beneath it.

"Its true love is it?" Goyle chortled from across the table, earning a withering glare from Blaise.

"If any of you comment," Blaise began quietly, eyes promising death, "I can assure a ministry investigation on your families so swift, and so deep that it'll make the trials after the end of the war look like child's play. And I can assure no amount of beseeching on Potter's part, or your families' galleons and connections will spare you from Azkaban. But, considering what I have half the mind to do as punishment for any . . . uncouth comments, the dementors may be a welcome reprieve."

Blaise realized in the abrupt silence his comment had left that he may have been a bit more dramatic than need be, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. The Slytherin table remained eerily quiet for a few more moment before the silence was interrupted by an amused snort.

"Well," Theodore began with a small grin, "I'd say it's about bloody time you found someone to stick with. I was beginning to think you'd stay as one of Britain's most eligible Wizards for the next decade. Honestly, you wouldn't believe the number of hopeful suitors that ask me about you.

"Of course, after a few minutes with me they quickly see the error of their ways and eagerly accompany me to the closest empty room." Theodore smirked, "In fact, now that I think about it, with you and Malfoy both out of the playing field, I'll have first pick. So really mate, this all worked out for the best."

Blaise chuckled, shaking his head at the utterly ridiculous comment. Leave it to Theo to lighten the mood.

"So, not that I'd like your vengeance raining down on me, I am curious as to the purpose of the article." Pansy said delicately, watching Blaise carefully from the corner if her eye.

"I had my reasons." Blaise said simply, ignoring Pansy's dissatisfied pout as he finally gathered himself enough to peer across the hall at the Gryffindor table.

Quickly enough he spotted Neville, too absorbed in his own copy of the paper to notice the pair of eyes fixed on him.

Blaise waited, trying not to be too obvious about his focus but too anxious to hold his usual mastery over subtlety. Finally, after what felt like decades Neville glanced up from the article, eyes seeking out and almost instantly finding Blaise's across the room.

Careful not to break their stare Neville stood, paper clutched securely in his hand as he strode to and through the doors, Blaise waiting only a moment before hurrying out after him.

-x-x-x-

Draco groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness, mouth opening in a stiff yawn only to close as a hand clamped around his jaw firmly after unceremoniously dumping a liquid down his throat.

Now fully awake Draco eyes snapped open to take in his surroundings, eyes widening in surprise to see none other than Harry standing somberly above him.

Harry pursed his lips at the inquiring look he received, tapping his wand softly against Draco's throat and murmuring a spell to make him swallow the potion which he soon realized was Veritaserum.

"What is the meaning of this?" Draco asked as soon as Harry had removed his hands, eyes widening fractionally as he looked up only to discover that his hands had been tied above his head and hung from a rafter in the ceiling of what appeared to be an abandoned classroom.

"Hermione thinks we should talk." Harry said quietly, bowing his head as he stepped back to sit uneasily on the edge of the teacher's desk. "I don't know if I can trust you, this way at least I'll know you're telling the truth."

To most people, being in a situation like this would be cause for fear and upset, but on the contrary, Draco felt . . . proud. Perhaps Harry was more Slytherin than he'd given him credit for.

"Well I'll be. Who'd have thought the Chosen One could use such devious tactics." Draco practically purred, a hint of arousal stirring in his stomach at the situation.

Harry had the nerve to flush, looking away as he murmured, "At the time it seemed . . . logical."

"Don't get me wrong," Draco smirked, "I'm far from disapproving. In fact I find this whole situation rather . . .pleasant. I didn't know you had a bondage kink."

"I don't!" Harry spluttered, face darkening as his eyes widened humorously. "I just . . . I wanted to be sure . . ."

"Though I must say," Draco went on as if Harry had never said anything, "I'd honestly prefer to have you tied up and at my mercy, but if you insist, I'm willing to take turns."

"That's not . . ." Harry trailed off, knowing that the conversation could lead nowhere good if it remained on the path it was headed down. "Whatever, I need some questions answered, but I won't ask unless you agree."

Draco shook his head in amazement. _Gryffindors_. He'd never understand them. "So you stupefied me, tied me up, and drugged me only to say you'll let me go if I don't want to do this. Wouldn't it have been easier to just _ask_ if I'd do it instead?"

Harry winced, well, when he put it like that . . .

"Well, will you?" Harry asked, feeling he may as well plow forward at this point.

Draco pursed his lips, using a good deal of his self control not to roll his eyes as he said, "Of course, you've made my job a whole lot easier in fact."

Looking somewhat on edge Harry settled onto the desk, closing his eyes and taking a slow breath through his nose before he opened his eyes to stare carefully at Draco.

"Who are you?" Harry asked merely to check if the potion had actually worked,

"Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, currently the only heir to the Malfoy name." Draco said easily, an eyebrow rose only slightly as if surprised Harry had managed to brew it right.

Harry nodded, satisfied that it was working as he began the real questions. "Why'd you ask me out?" he started, deciding to begin with something easy.

"I wanted you."

Harry pursed his lips at the short response but nodded. "Fine, why'd you want me? Or want me enough to actually ask me out. You could have moved on to someone else."

Draco smirked, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his eyes, "After the fifth wet dream in a week, something kind of clued me in on a tiny attraction to you. And as I'm sure you know" he shrugged, "Malfoys go after what they want."

Harry was silent for a moment before he snorted, shaking his head at the answer. "Yeah, and that always works out_ so _well."

Choosing to ignore the comment Draco merely lifted an eyebrow in response, waiting for the next question.

Harry sighed, face scrunching as if he'd just come to the conclusion that in order to fulfill the purpose behind the whole idea he'd have to begin asking harder questions.

"So you going after me, how much was it of actual feelings for me and how much was from just wanting to get a lay to get it out of your system?"

Draco frowned, "At first, I'll admit that I was more focused on getting rid of the annoying dreams, but on some level I guess I've always wanted you for myself. When we first met I wanted your friendship, and then when I couldn't have that I wanted to be your enemy, and now I just want to be yours."

Draco tried not to wince at how sickeningly sweet that last line sounded but he hoped, if nothing else, it'd win him some points with Harry's romantic side.

Harry raised an eyebrow in response, not commenting but looking like he'd very much like to.

"Right." Harry said, once he'd managed to get whatever he was thinking under control, "So then, what was the reason for the bet?"

"It's just something Blaise and I do." Draco said, seeming to deflate a bit as the words left his mouth, realizing how sad of an excuse it really was. "It's stupid, I know, we've just always been a bit competitive. I suppose neither of us were really thinking how it'd look to you and Longbottom."

"It was incredibly stupid."

Draco nodded curtly, suddenly back on edge as he waited for Harry to say something more.

"So, I was only worth fifty galleons." Harry said, voice flat.

"No!" Draco insisted, leaning forward and suddenly regretting that he'd accepted Harry tying him up. "Merlin Harry, you're worth so much more than that. I was being a stupid prick, I seem to be good at that." He grinned wryly. "But I swear I never meant to hurt you. Everything I said on Valentine's day was true. I love you Harry."

-x-x-x-

"What is this?" Neville asked as soon as they'd shut and locked the door to the closest abandoned classroom.

"I believe it's an issue of the _Daily_ _Prophet_." Blaise said, swallowing and licking his lips nervously, mouth suddenly dry.

"Blaise."

"It's an interview, I asked Skeeter to do it, and it's the truth."

"Blaise." Neville said, voice a bit strangled as he shook his head in disbelief. "This isn't like the last article, you can't deny this. _Everyone_ will see this, the Ministry, your_ parents_. There's no taking this back."

"I know, and even if I could I wouldn't want to. I'd do anything for you Neville, and I don't care who knows it so long as you do."

"You love me?" Neville asked, feeling as though it were a simpler question.

"I know we've never said it." Blaise said, nervousness suddenly hitting him full force. "And I know it's much too soon, but I've never felt like this before, and . . . if it's not love already I think it's well on its way there."

"My parents read the paper you know. The healers . . . they think it might help give them a link to reality again." Neville said in an abrupt change of subject.

"Okay." Blaise said, for lack of a better word. "Well, if by chance they're aware enough to see this, I think they might be happy to see that someone loves their son so much. But of course several people do."

Neville smiled, shaking his head with a small chuckle as he said, "Even when I should be mad at you, it's hard to be. You do something so _stupid_, and then you follow it up with something like this. You're just full of contradictions."

"It's not intentional I promise. Usually, I'd like to say I make rather smart decisions."

Neville smiled, "Except when it comes to me?"

"Except when it comes to you." Blaise agreed, not sure where they stood but beginning to grow tentatively happy as Neville was still there and smiling of all things.

"Well, I guess that's good to know, but I'm afraid you'll have to work on that a bit if we're going to continue this."

"_Are_ we going to continue this?" Blaise asked, hoping he didn't sound as desperately eager as he felt.

Neville smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes as he said. "Well, only if you want to. And you know, after reading the article and everything, I wasn't quite sure."

Blaise grinned, stepping closer and hugging Neville tightly, relief washing over him like a tidal wave as Neville laughed and hugged him back.

-x-x-x-

Harry turned away, arms crossed over his chest but otherwise not presenting Draco with any visible clue as to what he was thinking.

"Well, you're right about one thing." Harry said at last, turning to face Draco with a small smirk, "I'm worth way more than fifty galleons. I would have at least started with one hundred."

Draco stared, still unable to read his expression as Harry continued. "But, if I'll be honest, it sounds like something Ron and Seamus would have made a bet on a few years ago. And to think that Ron and Seamus have matured more in some areas than you and Zabini is shocking."

Draco scowled somewhat at the insult, but wisely kept his mouth shut, letting Harry continue.

"I honestly can't say I'm happy." Harry murmured, standing up and walking towards Draco as he pulled his wand from his sleeve, making Draco tense on instinct and earning him a small snort.

"Relax." Harry scoffed, murmuring the countercharm and releasing Draco's wrists. "As I said, I'm not happy, but . . . I believe you. "

Draco blinked. Well, that had certainly worked out better than he'd expected.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. I won't lie, the Veritaserum and your willingness to be tied, despite any possible kinks you may have, was a big part of it, but I believe you. What I find hardest to believe, though, it your stupidity."

Draco smirked at that, feeling the most at ease he had been since stepping into the room. "Well I'm sorry; we can't all be Ravenclaws you know."

"So you're finally admitting to a house being superior to Slytherin?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Draco scoffed, "I'm merely supporting stereotypes for the moment."

Harry smiled at that, tension leaving his body before Draco's eyes. "I'm willing to put it behind us and try again, but your days of betting better be over."

"They're over, I swear." Draco hurried to say, somewhat surprised by how much he meant the words. Now that he'd experienced it once he had no intention of loosing Harry again.

"Good." Harry grinned, and then added, "Oh, and just so you know, you're hands aren't touching me for a week."

A small outraged sound escaped his throat. "A week!"

"To start with, we'll see from there. But maybe, if you're a good boy, I'll let you tie _me _up next time." Harry winked with a grin, leaning in and pecking Draco lightly on the cheek before striding out of the room.

Oh yes, the tables had most certainly turned.

_AN: So, I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure the next chapter's going to be the last one. I hope you liked this!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	23. The Best Things in Life Are Unexpected

**Epilogue**

"Absolutely not." Neville hissed as Blaise pushed him against the wall, attacking his neck with kisses. "Harry and Draco will be here any minute!"

"Don't worry, I locked the door." Blaise murmured, nipping at the tan expanse of his boyfriend's throat softly.

"_And_ we're not going to look debauched when we see them!" Neville protested, holding Blaise off long enough to breathe a counter charm on the door and carefully slip back into the main part of the Three Broomsticks.

"Neville." Blaise whined, though of course he'd never admit to being capable of such a sound as he took his hand, Neville giving a tiny amused smile.

"If you _behave_," Neville enunciated, "then we can continue this later. Honestly, you were so proper earlier today, and now this. Like I've said, you're full of contradictions."

"And you love it." Blaise smirked, "Besides, we were visiting you're parents. If there was even a hint of misbehavior on my part I'm sure half the healers on the floor would have flayed me alive in some misguided notion of protecting you, I think your mum would even get in on it, and I've told you that I think your dad's always been suspicious of me."

Neville chuckled, tugging Blaise over to their booth and smiled as Madam Rosmerta sat two butterbeers down in front of them.

It had been a year since they had left Hogwarts. And since then not only had the two moved in together but Blaise had insisted on getting to know Neville's parents. The more recent visits had actually had a sort of healing quality on Neville that he hadn't been aware he needed.

Neville still occasionally felt bad that Blaise had given up so much for him. After the Daily Prophet stunt and the letters he had sent out to his mom and a very brief one to her new husband, which number he was he couldn't quite remember, he'd been just about disowned in everything but title. But, according to Blaise, it had all been more than worth it.

"Well I'll flay you alive if we cause Draco to make another comment on things, last time was mortifying."

Blaise struggled to hide his smirk as he remembered the teasing Draco had given them a few days prior as Harry and he had accidently caught them in a rather compromising position in the bathroom. And, now that he thought about it, their current situation was rather similar.

"Fine, as you wish." Blaise said somewhat sullenly as Neville gave him an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Don't look so disappointed, I promise you it'll be worth the wait." Neville said with a mischievous smirk, once again pleasantly surprising his boyfriend.

-x-x-x-

"We're going to be late you know." Draco pointed out, voice breathier than normal as he placed a steadying hand on the top of Harry's head.

"Well, if you're all that concerned I suppose we can stop."Harry grinned innocently, pulling away from the hem of Draco's boxers and making to stand.

"Don't you dare." Draco hissed, hands gripping firmly as he jutted his hips forward, taking in a sharp breath as Harry mouthed at him through the thin material. "It won't hurt to keep them waiting a few minutes."

"Well, if you're sure." Harry practically purred, humming in satisfaction as he finally pulled the garment down, making Draco's knees shake ever so slightly.

Harry grinned teasingly as he began a light trail of kisses around the base of Draco's cock, Draco growling his displeasure at the slow pace.

"Harry."

"Mhmm?" Harry murmured distractedly, taking the tip into his mouth and earning a sharp gasp.

"Faster." Draco growled, trying to sound dignified despite the slight whine in his voice, grip tightening subtly.

"Faster what?" Harry asked with a smirk, tongue darting out to lick a line up the length of Draco's member.

"Faster . . . please." Draco said, a faint blush heating his cheeks.

Harry grinned, taking him down to the hilt prompting a sharp intake of breath and a long groan.

"Fuck, Harry."

Harry hummed in agreement, bobbing his head up and down and occasionally drawing back to tease the head with his tongue before taking him all the way down again.

Harry knew Draco was close as his fingers in his hair kept clenching and unclenching sporadically and it was getting harder and harder for Draco to hold back the temptation to just thrust into Harry's mouth without care.

He sped up his pace, loving the way that he could make the normally so composed Draco come apart under him as he sucked harder.

Draco hardly had time to issue a proper warning before he was shooting down Harry's throat, earning a small surprised splutter, before Harry managed to swallow the rest.

Draco groaned at the sight Harry made as he helped pull him to his feet, regretfully wiping the small amount that had escaped from his chin as he leaned in for a slow kiss, humming at the taste of himself on Harry's tongue.

"Come on." Harry sighed as he deftly zipped and buttoned Draco's trousers again and attempted to make his own hair look presentable, "We're nearly half an hour late; I can only imagine what Blaise will say."

Draco smirked, knowing that Harry was most likely right about Blaise but not able to bring himself to be sorry.

"Oh please, I'm sure if Blaise had his way he and Neville would have been just as late as us, it'll be fine." Draco reassured with a quick kiss before he wrapped his arms around Harry and disapparated them away.

-x-x-x-

"How nice of you two to finally show up!" Blaise said, "Though, if I'm to be honest I expected you'd be walking with a limp Harry. _But_ from the satisfied grin on Draco's face I'm sure my speculations aren't too far off."

Draco ignored the heated glare Harry sent him, smiling instead as Blaise winced at the sharp elbow he received from Neville as he pulled Harry into the booth alongside him.

"Sorry about that . . ." Harry said, noticing Neville's surprised stare and quickly moving to tug his sleeves down a bit further over his wrists. He'd forgotten that they had had to settle for conjured restraints instead of their usual silk ties the other night.

"Anyways." Harry said with a cough, attempting to salvage some of his dignity as his face worked frantically at redistributing his blood back to the rest of his body, "How have you two been?"

"Fine, great actually." _'Thoroughly cockblocked'_ Blaise added in his mind, and from the raised eyebrow Draco gave him he was sure it hadn't needed to be voiced.

Harry and Draco both murmured their thanks as Madame Rosmerta set two cups before them, Harry grateful for the distraction from the amusing yet perverted atmosphere that seemed to come when they were all together.

'_Slytherins' _Harry thought as Draco and Blaise appeared to be having a rather hilarious mental conversation between the two of them, Neville giving him an exasperated yet fond look. Really, what _were_ they going to do with those two?

"So, have you decided yet?" Blaise asked, breaking the wordless discussions going on at the table as he looked inquiringly to Draco and Harry.

Draco grinned, Harry nodding as Draco said, "Yeah, we'll go, it sounds fun actually, even despite having to see your ugly mug every day. Though we do have one demand . . . a room in a separate wing. It was ridiculous enough back at Hogwarts when you two forgot to put up a charm, we will not relive that again."

"First I'd like to start off and clear the record that my face is gorgeous and you're lucky you've been fortunate enough to get the rare privilege of seeing it as often as you have. And second, it's not as if you two were without fault last year mate." Blaise waved away, grinning, "But we'll see to it, glad you said yes."

Blaise and Neville had decided to go to France for a moth in hopes of finally getting rid of some of the attention they had somehow continued to get even a year after the article and had asked Draco and Harry to accompany them.

Blaise said he could use time away from St. Mungo's where he was training to be a healer and Neville could take as much time as needed since he was currently only an assistant until Madame Sprout retired in a year.

Blaise had even extended the olive branch and invited Hermione and Ron to come as well though they had respectfully declined just having gotten back from their honeymoon.

Harry was looking forward to a break from the Ministry and Draco agreed that he could get away from his clients for a bit. The majority at least wouldn't die without his potions for a month. For the rest . . . he'd have his assistants make accommodations.

He may have had ulterior motives in wanting to go as well that only Blaise, and perhaps Neville knowing his friend had absolutely no filter around his boyfriend, knew.

He wanted to propose to Harry. Draco almost wished he could use a time turner to take himself back two years only to see the look on his former self's face at the news that one day he would intend to offer a marriage proposal to Harry Potter of all people.

The rest of the table stared at him in confusion as he began chuckling in the comfortable silence and he was once again surprised to find just how much he tended to let his guard down among these people. Even Neville had grown to be one of who he considered his close friends and that was certainly something he would have never expected to happen.

"I think we should have a toast." Harry said with a grin, looking at Draco in amusement.

"To what?" Neville asked, though a similar grin crossed his features as he raised his glass.

"To us, even if I would never have expected or thought to have wanted any of this to happen a year ago, I'm glad it did."

"Cheers to that." Blaise agreed, raising his glass as well.

Draco wasn't surprised in the least at how effortlessly Harry managed to articulate his thoughts and clinked his glass with the others', taking a drink and letting the warm butterbeer slide down his throat with a sense of satisfaction.

He grinned as Harry unconsciously snuggled closer to him as he put an arm around his boyfriend, silently marveling at his luck.

Gosh he sounded sappy. He made a mental note to make sure to have a stern talking to with Harry about the blatant Gryffindorness that was rubbing off on him.

But, Slytherin pride be damned, he'd never been happier than he was now. And, as he once again mentally went over his achievements, as always, he came up with seducing Harry Potter as his greatest.

_AN: Well, I certainly never expected it to take this long, and I apologize for that, but it's finally finished! Thank you to all the amazing people that have reviewed and gave me the push to finally finish this. Sadly there will be no sequel for those that have asked but I hope this chapter gave enough closure. As always, thanks for reading!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
